Legend of the Seven Stars
by BloodRedRanger
Summary: When Kimberly is kidnapped as part of Zedd's latest plot, it's up to Jason to chase them to another planet and rescue the Pink Ranger. What happens there, however, is far beyond what any of them could ever expect.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Don't own PR, Mario RPG (which this is based on), or anything else. **

**A/N: Yea, you read the disclaimer right. This is a PR version of the Super Nintendo game Super Mario RPG, starring Jason and Kimberly, with scenes changed/added/removed to make it into more of a PR story and not just a copy of that game. If you haven't played the game, don't worry. I'll describe all the locations and characters throughout the story. Each chapter in the story will be named after a section of the world map as Jason travels through it, although the story will focus on more characters than just him. You'll see. Basically...if you're a fan of Jason/Kim, or just something different...give it a try.  
**

* * *

Lord Zedd stepped onto the balcony of his castle, looking down at Earth with his super vision. Goldar and Scorpina had just departed to Earth to battle the Power Rangers once again. Today was different, though. There was no monster, no initial putty attack...just this battle. The Rangers would simply attack as soon as they discovered Goldar and Scorpina's presence on Earth. That was all that was needed. They would surely know that something was wrong...different, even, but there was nothing they could do about it. 

This plan would be unstoppable.

* * *

Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly all teleported into the small clearing in the middle of the nearby mountains that they were so used to fighting in. Across from them were their two most fearsome rivals...Goldar and Scorpina. 

"Welcome, Rangers!!!" Goldar yelled as he held his sword ready, and Scorpina did the same beside him.

"Don't you guys ever give up!?" Zack shouted back across the clearing.

"Rangers, weapons ready!" Jason yelled, and the five of them quickly formed their respective weapons in their hands. "Let's do it!!!"

The five Rangers charged forwards, while the two aliens charged from the other side of the field.

Goldar stopped midway and braced himself as Jason, Zack, and Kimberly charged at him. The golden beast swung an overhead slash at Jason, who arrived first. The Red Ranger blocked that strike, and quickly rolled to the side. Zack immediately stepped up to where his leader had just been and swung his ax at Goldar. Goldar ducked under that swing, spinning his sword behind his back as he stood back up. In doing so, he blocked an arrow that Kimberly had just fired. Jason and Zack moved in to attack once more, but Goldar spun his sword around above his head while tilting it slightly downwards. The Red and Black Rangers were forced to jump back so they wouldn't be slashed by it. Still, when Goldar looked around he saw the three Rangers were surrounding him.

Scorpina hurled her crescent shaped sword at the approaching Blue and Yellow Rangers, causing it to spiral in a circle as it approached them. Billy quickly split his lance into two smaller pieces, holding both ends out and catching the sword in between the blades. He quickly slammed the sword into the ground, continuing his charge. Trini made it to Scorpina first, and swung at her with the right dagger. Scorpina caught her wrist and twisted it around, causing Trini to spin around backwards. Trini stabbed behind her with her left dagger, but Scorpina caught that wrist as well, holding her helplessly in place. When Billy got closer, Scorpina shoved the Yellow Ranger right at him. Trini stumbled forwards, but jumped up and over Billy while the Blue Ranger rolled under her. Billy came up at a kneel, stabbing at Scorpina with the lance in his right hand. Scorpina sidestepped that one and kicked Billy right in the gut, knocking him over. The alien warrior then cartwheeled to the side. When she stood back up she ducked a left handed swing from Trini, then scooped her sword up and blocked the other dagger. While she was in that blade lock, Billy came from out of no where and threw a jump kick into her side. Scorpina was thrown away, but quickly rolled to her feet. She held her sword ready, looking at each Ranger.

A flash of light caught all the attention of all five Rangers. They looked over to see a horde of putties appear and run right at them.

"Putties!" Kimberly yelled, sounding pretty annoyed.

"Zack, Kim! Take care of 'em," Jason yelled as he charged forwards again, locking blades with Goldar.

Kimberly smiled slightly, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk Jason out of a one-on-one with Goldar. She and Zack ran a bit away from the group, standing between them and the approaching putties. Zack took a kneel, switching his ax to it's cannon mode and aiming. Meanwhile, Kim pulled an arrow back into her bow and took aim as well.

"Fire!" Zack yelled, pulling the trigger as Kim released her arrow. They got one each, but the explosion from Zack's blast slowed all the putties down. The two of them continued firing as fast as they could into the horde.

While still in the blade lock, Goldar threw his knee into Jason's stomach, sending him stumbling back. The massive alien stepped forward, not allowing any recovery time, and swung a powerful strike at Jason's side. The Red Ranger spun his sword and blocked that strike, then quickly moved his sword to strike at Goldar's neck from the other side. Goldar blocked that one, taking a step backwards while his foe took one forwards. Jason unleashed three more quick strikes, yet Goldar managed to block them all. On that last strike, they locked blades once again, pushing hard against each other.

"No monsters? No unnecessarily elaborate plot?" Jason asked. "You guys getting lazy?"

"Too much work just for weaklings like you!" Goldar replied.

Jason was about to respond, but Goldar kicked him in the left shin, sending him to a kneel. Goldar pulled his sword back and swung downwards at Jason's head, but the Red Ranger held up his sword and blocked just in time. Before he could do anything else, though, Goldar kicked the sword right out of his hands. Unarmed, Jason looked up as Goldar raised his sword again for a finishing blow.

Before Goldar could swing a beam of pure green energy slammed into his chest, launching him away. Jason stood back up with a smile as the Green Ranger stepped up next to him, holding the Dragon Dagger and the Power Sword.

"You're early!" Jason said with a small laugh.

"Yea, yea. Thought I'd mix things up a bit," Tommy replied as he handed Jason his sword back. He had actually remembered to bring both his morpher and communicator with him, today...he'd just had a hard time getting away from his history study group. "Good thing, eh?"

"You know I had it under control," Jason said, holding his sword ready.

"All the better!" Goldar roared as he recovered. "I'll destroy both of you at once!"

Trini jumped up and preformed a spin kick, but Scorpina ducked under it. The alien quickly stood back up, swinging her blade at the Blue Ranger. Billy caught that in one of his two lance blades, and stabbed it into the ground. He then swung with the other blade, causing Scorpina to jump away.

"You can't beat us!" Trini said, holding her daggers ready again.

Scorpina didn't answer. Instead, she charged right back at the two Rangers.

Jason stepped forwards, swinging an overhead slash at Goldar. The golden monster blocked that strike, but Jason held the blades in place. While Goldar was stuck in that lock, Tommy delivered a hard slash into his back. Enraged, Goldar ripped his sword from the lock with a force that caused Jason to stumble back a bit. The beast turned and swung a slash at Tommy's neck, but the Green Ranger ducked in time. While Goldar was recovering, Tommy back flipped away, getting some distance. When Goldar moved to follow, Jason slashed his sword across his back. Goldar roared in pain, turning sideways and leaping backwards this time. Jason and Tommy, now both in front of him, quickly ran to each other's sides.

"Fools!" Goldar shouted as he readied his sword once more.

"Come on, Goldar," Jason said, rolling his eyes. Goldar's blind determination to kill the Rangers really was getting ridiculous. "Let's wrap this up! I have a date tonight!"

"Really?" Tommy asked, looking to his leader. "Who?"

"Courtney," Jason said, and Tommy tilted his head a little bit. "The cross country runner."

"Oh! Her! She's pretty hot. Awesome, bro," Tommy said, and the two of them looked back to Goldar. The warrior general's face was a mix of disbelief and outrage.

Goldar charged at the two of them as fast as he could, holding his sword back. Tommy quickly handed his dagger to Jason and jumped forwards, right in Goldar's path. Goldar swung his sword, connecting with the Green Ranger's golden chest armor. Tommy let out a yell that was a mix of pain and satisfaction on impact, while Goldar let out a roar of frustration. Before the giant could recover, Jason rolled up beside him and swung at him with both blades. Goldar stumbled away, and Jason handed Tommy his weapon back.

The recovering monster looked to his two sworn rivals, taking deep breaths. There was no way he could stop both of them at once, anymore. They were just too much. Besides...he was here for a reason. He turned and saw Kimberly and Zack still firing on the putties. They were appearing nonstop, but the Black and Pink Rangers had them contained easily. However...the two of them were very distracted.

"Scorpina! NOW!" Goldar roared over to his teammate.

Scorpina unhooked a small taser shaped device from her belt, while swinging a wide slash that knocked away Billy and Trini. She then pointed it at Kimberly, firing a beam from it into the Pink Ranger's back. Kimberly let out a scream of pain and hit the ground, demorphing as she fell.

"Kim!" Zack yelled, moving to help her. Before he could, Scorpina threw her blade at him and knocked him away.

Jason and Tommy ran forwards, but Goldar stepped in their way, swinging right at them. Jason locked blades with the Zedd's general, allowing Tommy to run right past him to his girlfriend, while the putties surrounded her and lifted her up.

"Tommy!!!" Kimberly screamed, trying to fight her way free. Her efforts proved futile and the putties vanished, taking her with them.

"KIM!!!" Tommy screamed to nothing, looking around frantically.

"So long, Power Rangers!" Scorpina yelled, catching her sword as it returned to her. Billy and Trini moved in to tackle her, but she vanished before they could reach her.

"Where is she!?" Jason demanded as he looked back to Goldar.

"Gone! Forever!!!" Goldar roared triumphantly, shoving Jason backwards.

Jason fell onto his back, but quickly rolled to his feet. The whole time he was turning his sword into a beam of red energy, and when he got to his feet he spiked it at Goldar. The golden beast just laughed and disappeared right before it hit him, and the energy beam sailed off into the mountains.

"Where did they take her?" Tommy asked the team, as if they knew, while helping Zack back up. "We gotta get her back!"

"Man...it was a setup," Zack said, shaking his head while placing his hands on his hips.

"I can't believe we fell for it," Trini said as she and Billy walked over to them.

"Zordon," Jason said into his communicator as he joined the four of them.

"I'm aware of the situation, Jason," Zordon said through it. "However, our preliminary scanning equipment already shows that she is nowhere on Earth, the moon, or any of the Dark Dimensions."

"What!?" Billy said. "That's impossible! They had to take her somewhere."

"...They did, Rangers," Zordon said, a bit hesitantly. "Report to the Command Center at once...I have much to explain."

Not liking the sound of that one bit, the five Rangers teleported out.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little introductory chapter to set the usual Power Rangers mood. How was it?**


	2. Zedd's Castle I

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. I should have noted last time, but chapter legnths may vary greatly...we'll see.  
**

* * *

"Where is she, Zordon!?" Trini asked as soon as the five Rangers materialized in the Command Center. They quickly demorphed and looked up to their mentor. 

"Calm yourselves, Rangers," Zordon said, but the five of them just couldn't. There was no telling what Zedd would do to Kimberly. "I fear that Lord Zedd has taken Kimberly to the distant planet of Aldar."

"Aldar?" Zack asked. "Where's Aldar? And why there?"

"Rangers...Earth is not the only planet Zedd is attempting to conquer," Alpha said while running between control consoles.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked, wide eyed.

"Zedd is currently waging war on both Earth and Aldar, while focusing smaller attacks on other worlds across the universe," Zordon explained. "This is the reason he is not constantly attacking this planet."

"Well why didn't we know?" Jason asked, crossing his arms. Seriously, he cared for Zordon like family, but he really wished that he would tell them these things before they became a dangerous situation. "We should be defending these other worlds, too. Not just Earth."

"Jason's right," Tommy said, clenching his fists. "We're fighting for everyone."

"There was already a team of Power Rangers stationed on Aldar," Alpha said, no longer working on the consoles. He had turned his full attention to the Rangers. "Zordon recruited them the same as he did you, and was able to contact them through a Command Center similar to this one."

"Two days ago, in a surprise attack, Zedd's forces smashed through the Command Center and destroyed it," Zordon picked up for Alpha. "My ability to go to that world was cut, and the five Rangers there vanished. As much as it pains me to say it, it's safe to assume they were killed."

"We should have gone to help them," Jason slowly said, trying to hold back his anger.

"I understand why you might be angry at me, Jason," Zordon said, looking right at the Red Ranger. "However, the attack was so sudden that nothing could be done. The battle was already lost before I knew what happened."

Jason nodded his head in understanding. He couldn't make Zordon the bad guy here. There was always a reason behind his actions.

"Aldar is now on the brink of falling to the Zedd Empire," Zordon continued. "Lord Zedd operates directly on the planet in this case. His castle is very similar to the one on the moon, and is tucked away deep in the mountains. It is surrounded by sharp cliffs and a moat of lava on all sides. The only way to access the castle is through a single stone bridge that leads into the front door."

"So we have to bust in and announce ourselves," Zack summarized for his mentor.

"There is no 'we' involved in this case, I am afraid," Zordon continued. "Aldar is a distant world, and we only have the power to send a single Ranger that far into space. Only one Ranger can go to this world, and you will have to find the portal to Zedd's moon castle after rescuing Kimberly. We can teleport the two of you home from there."

"Great," Tommy said. "How do I get there and what does this portal look like?"

"Tommy..." Zordon hesitantly said. "I cannot allow you travel so far by yourself. Not with your failing powers."

"I'm willing to take that risk, Zordon!" Tommy said, stepping forwards.

"I do not wish to lose both of you," Zordon replied.

"I'll go," Jason said, cutting Tommy off before he could say something else.

Tommy turned and silently looked at Jason. Sadly, he knew that Zordon was right. His powers were way too much of a liability these days...and if he would trust Jason to do anything. But the idea of his girlfriend AND his best friend on a distant world on the other side of the universe with no way to send back up...wasn't a pleasant one.

"Is that seriously the only way?" Zack asked. He didn't like the idea of either of them going there alone. Hell, he wouldn't like it if it were _both_ of them. It was way too dangerous. "Can't we all bust into Zedd's fortress and find that portal ourselves? You know, use it to go the other way?"

"As nice as that would be, Zack, I'm afraid we do not have that option," Zordon said. "The moon base is too secure and we have no idea where to find the portal inside it. By the time we did...it may be too late for Kimberly."

"Then I need to go, now!" Jason said, getting impatient. Having known Kimberly his whole life, protecting her was a natural instinct for him. Secretly, he was very relieved that he was the one going after her instead of Tommy. Nothing against his best friend...but when things were important to him he liked to see them through himself. And Kim was _very_ important to him.

"Yes, I agree, Red Ranger," Zordon said.

"Wait..." Tommy said, taking a deep breath. The whole team turned to look at him as he crouched down and rolled up his right pants leg to his knee, revealing a large combat knife in a sheath strapped to his leg.

Jason didn't pay it any mind. Weapons were allowed in nearly every part of Angel Grove because of the frequent danger of putty attacks. What interested him was when Tommy undid the straps and took the sheath off his leg. He watched as his best friend stood up and handed him the knife.

"It's...sort of a good luck charm," Tommy said, trying to think how to word it.

"Don't most people use rabbits' feet or something?" Trini asked, cocking an eyebrow. She just didn't understand the way the boys of the team were so into weapons.

Jason pulled the knife from it's sheath, looking it over. He'd never seen it before, but assumed Tommy just quietly kept it on him when possible. Inspecting it, he saw it was a KA-BAR...a weapon he was always fond of. The black, seven inch blade was sharpened nicely...it was obvious Tommy took excellent care of it.

"I'll cut you a rabbit's foot," Jason said, causing an instant frown from Trini. "I'm kidding," he quickly said, looking back to Tommy. "Any reason?"

"Not really," Tommy admitted. "I always keep it with me...and I don't have too much to complain about. Only forgot it once and I was the Evil Green Ranger by the end of that day."

Zack's eyebrows shot up a little. He didn't think he'd ever heard Tommy talk about that.

"Just take it with you," Tommy said. "You probably won't even need it. It'll just keep me at rest. Alright?"

"I'm not complaining," Jason said as he fastened the sheath around his upper right leg.

"Time is running out," Zordon reminded the team.

"He's right," Tommy said, clasping palms with Jason. "Bring her home safely...and don't do anything stupid."

"Take care of yourself," Zack said, clasping palms with him after Tommy.

"Take this," Billy said, handing Jason the same laser machine gun that Tommy had used awhile ago. "If you're going in through the main entrance I would expect a large crowd."

Trini came up last, flinging herself into Jason's arms. "Please...just get Kim and get out. Don't go for Zedd...don't try to save that world...we'll think of something once we're all together again."

Jason silently stepped back, resting the gun on his shoulder while pulling out his morpher with his free hand.

"Good luck Jason," Alpha said, hitting some buttons. "I'll teleport you as soon as you morph."

"I'll be back soon," Jason said, activating the morpher and holding it out. "Tyrannosaurus!"

Alpha pressed a button, and everyone barely caught a glimpse of the Red Ranger before he vanished in a streak of red light.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the heat. When Jason appeared on that wide, stone bridge that connected the mountain range to the single mountain, surrounded by a pit of molten lava and cliff on all sides...he noticed just how hot all that lava made everything. Taking up that entire solitary mountain was a massive fortress. So this was Zedd's castle. 

Jason looked to the left...to the right...behind him...all he saw was dark skies and blood red mountains. It was eerie, and made him wonder if this was how the entire planet looked. Whatever. He didn't have time to sightsee.

He looked up at the castle's walls, seeing two putties standing on lookout. Unfortunately, they saw him at about the same time. The Red Ranger quickly shouldered his rifle and fired at the one on the right. On the third shot he hit his target...figuring that wasn't bad since he wasn't used to this gun at all. The other one, however, had already fled.

Instead of scanning for other putties on the wall, Jason took a kneel and looked through the sights at the massive front door. Slowly the wooden door lifted to reveal more putties than he had ever seen in his life. Jason's eyes widened, and he even moved his head back a little in shock. They began their charge, and he quickly aimed once more, opening fire on the crowd. Despite the heavy fire that was clobbering their ranks, the putties pressed on with their sheer numbers. There were just too many for Jason to hit them all.

"Shit!" Jason yelled as he stood up. Aiming wasn't really that important anymore, since the putties were taking up the entire bridge. He'd have to aim if he wanted to miss them. He held the gun at his hip and didn't release the trigger, spraying back and forth. The putties just kept moving in, though, and the gap was fast closing.

_Time to do something stupid._ Jason decided, knowing Tommy wouldn't be able to complain about it after some of the stunts he'd pulled. He shifted the rifle to his left hand, and formed his Power Sword in his right. With a war cry that slightly started the putties...he charged right into the crowd, firing that gun the whole way.

As soon as he got near them, he started swinging as well. The putties instantly separated down the middle to give themselves more striking room, but that just ended up providing a path for the Red Ranger to charge through. Shooting putties on the left and cutting down the ones on the right, he made his way through. When he reached the door...his eyes narrowed. Waiting behind the crowd with his own sword ready was Goldar.

"You've come a long way just to die, Red Ranger!!!" Goldar roared as Jason closed in, never slowing his pace.

"Where is she!?" Jason yelled as he charged at the golden beast.

"You don't need to worry about it!" Goldar yelled, preparing to strike as Jason moved in.

As he neared his rival, Jason pointed the rifle at Goldar and opened fire. Goldar skillfully spun his sword around and met every single laser burst the gun fired, deflecting them harmlessly to the side. Once he was in range, Jason swung right at Goldar's side with his sword, and Goldar met the blow. The two of them stood there, facing off in that blade lock for a few seconds.

"Our hatred for each other travels the universe..." Goldar said with a grin. "Our battles will be-"

Before Goldar could finish, Jason slammed the assault rifle into his head. Goldar stumbled sideways while Jason pointed the gun right at his head. With lightning speed, Goldar recovered and slashed the gun clean in half. Jason threw the half he was still holding right into Goldar's face, stunning the monster and causing him to step back. The Red Ranger followed that up with a swift sword slash to Goldar's chest, pushing the beast to railing of the bridge. Lastly, Jason threw a jump kick into Goldar's chest.

Goldar fell over the side and towards the lava below. Halfway down, the enraged monster spread his wings and stopped his fall. When he went back to the bridge, though...Jason was already gone.

* * *

After searching through the castle, dealing with some putties and the occasional weaker than normal monster...Jason stepped into an auditorium, tightly gripping his sword. 

Confused...the Red Ranger looked around. This was the only room left that he hadn't searched. It was near the top of the castle, and was a massive room in itself. It probably had about seven levels, with chairs down below and balconies circling the room. At the center was a large stage...probably where Zedd spoke to his troops, if he ever did. Above it were two large, flat steel chandeliers. All and all...not a lot of places to hide. Still, the lights were only on for the lowest level, so he decided to look around a little bit more.

As he went to take a step, one by one the other lights began to turn on.

"Jason!!!" Kimberly's scared and confused voice screamed, putting the Red Ranger at alert. She was here. But where?

Jason looked up and saw her. A long rope was hanging from the ceiling, all the way down to just a little bit above the two chandeliers. Kimberly was hanging from that rope by her wrists, which were tied tightly together. At the same time, her ankles were bound together as well. She was completely helpless. It was a sight that made Jason's blood boil.

He took a step forwards and opened his mouth to yell back...but the last two lights came on, and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Lord Zedd himself was standing on the chandelier furthest from him, holding that infamous staff...waiting. All the exits suddenly slammed shut, and Jason turned to look at them. He was trapped. Slowly and silently, he turned and looked back to Lord Zedd.

This was it. This would be the end of one of them. Him or Zedd. The Red Ranger took a deep breath before holding his sword ready.

Lord Zedd let out a sinister laugh, never moving from his perch. "Welcome, Red Ranger!"

* * *

**A/N: Next time...the battle! If you think it's moving fast...trust me. There's a LOT more to come.**


	3. Zedd's Castle II

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: To everyone who reviewed, you rock and I thank you again. Here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

"Alpha, do you have a lock on them, yet!?" Tommy asked for the hundredth time, tapping his foot impatiently. 

"I'm trying, Tommy! It's just that they're so far away that it's difficult to do anything!" Alpha replied, furiously working at the controls.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Trini asked hopelessly, putting a hand to her face. This sucked.

"I am afraid not, Rangers," Zordon replied. "You must have confidence in both Jason and Kimberly."

"We do...it's just..." Tommy was saying.

"AYE YI YI YI YI YI YI!!!!" Alpha suddenly screamed, causing the Rangers to jump.

"What is it, Alpha!?" Billy asked, moving over to look at the screen Alpha was working on.

"A massive power source is approaching Aldar at an incredible speed!" Alpha yelled, working harder on the controls.

"What, like a big meteor or something?" Zack asked, not understanding why Alpha was in such a panic.

"Zordon!!! It's Smithy!!!" Alpha screamed, causing looks of confusion to form on all four Rangers' faces.

"What!?" Zordon yelled in alarm. The Rangers confusion turned to fear after seeing the normally calm Zordon react like that.

"Who's Smithy?" Tommy asked, his right foot still tapping uncontrollably.

"He's been sealed away for over a millennium! How did he escape!? He could destroy us all!" Alpha yelled in even more alarm.

"Calm down, Alpha!" Zordon said, raising his voice.

"Zordon, what's going on!?" Zack asked. "What are you talking about?

"Rangers...long ago, before I was sealed in this chamber time warp, I battled Smithy and his gang," Zordon said. "They are a band of space pirates capable of unspeakable evils. If they are attempting to conquer Aldar...I fear there will be nothing, and no one left when they are done."

"Jason and Kimberly...!" Trini said, although she was worried about that entire planet, too.

"...Will both need your help," Zordon said, nodding inside his tube. "Alpha, begin scans for the portal in Zedd's palace. It's their only hope."

Tommy just closed his eyes and clenched a fist. "Hang on, guys...we're coming for you."

* * *

"Kim! Are you alright!?" Jason yelled up to the two of them, ignoring Zedd. She was first priority. 

"I'm fine!" Kim yelled back, struggling against her bonds somewhat. "Where are the others!?"

"He's alone!" Zedd taunted. "Poor old Zordon must not have had the power to send any other Rangers here."

"That's what you think!" Jason bluffed, shifting his stance.

"Fool! We've been watching you since you landed!" Zedd yelled at him.

Jason looked around with an aggravated grunt. Chairs, balconies, the flat stage, and the two chandeliers. Not a lot of variety...and he would definitely need terrain advantage if he was going to beat Zedd.

"There's no way out of this one, Red Ranger!" Zedd yelled with another laugh. "Prepare to die!!!"

"Just hold on, Kim! I'll have you out in a minute!" Jason yelled, shifting once again, getting ready to just jump into this mess.

"Don't really have a _choice_ here!" Kim replied, struggling a little more. This was horribly embarrassing...the damsel in distress thing really wasn't for her.

Jason leaped upwards, right at Lord Zedd. At the same time, Zedd jumped from his perch, flying downwards to the approaching Ranger. The two met in midair, swinging their respective weapons at each other. Jason was completely overpowered by Zedd and thrown to the side, slamming into several of the chairs and causing them to be tossed in all directions.

"Jason!!!" Kimberly cried out, struggling even more when she didn't see him get up immediately.

Slowly, the Red Ranger stood to his feet, holding his head in pain. Wow. That was a lot more force than he'd been expecting. He shook his head, then looked up to see Zedd closing in on him fast. When Zedd got near and swung that staff of his, Jason returned with a swing of his own. Once again, however, Zedd was simply too powerful and the Red Ranger was thrown to the side. After uprooting a good number of chairs in his flight path, the enraged Ranger stood back up. Nothing could piss him off faster than someone knocking him around like this.

"Are you OK!?" Kimberly screamed down to him.

"Just fine!" Jason yelled as he switched his sword to his left hand and drew his Blade Blaster.

He took aim at Zedd and opened fire, but the dark lord was ready for it. Zedd swung his staff at the laser bolt, knocking it aside. Jason quickly holstered his gun and jumped backwards, while Zedd leaped right at him. The dark lord was far faster, however, and caught up to Jason easily. Zedd swung upwards with his staff this time, catching Jason under the chin and knocking him straight up in the air.

Jason flipped around in midair, slamming his feet into the ceiling with such force that they ended up digging into the stone. Zedd pointed his staff upwards and began shooting small lightning bolts upwards at the Red Ranger. Jason sliced each one away with his sword, while feeling his feet start to dislodge. He fell downwards, flipping and landing on one of the chandeliers. He glanced up to see Kimberly still struggling, then looked forward to see Zedd land on the other chandelier.

"You're not so bad for a human!" Zedd taunted, holding his staff back for a strike.

"I'm only getting started!" Jason replied, holding his sword back at the same time.

The two of them stepped to the end of their chandeliers and swung at each other. This time Jason was ready for it, and when the weapons connected he was able to hold his ground. However, both chandeliers ended up swinging backwards from the force. They swung decently far back, then went right back at each other. The two of them swung their weapons sideways when they closed back in, causing the chandeliers to swing to the side this time.

"Whoa!" Kimberly screamed as the two chains began twisting around each other under her legs.

"Just hang on, Kim!" Jason yelled, looking up to her while still spinning.

At the same time, Zedd pointed his staff at Jason and fired another lightning bolt. Jason leaped upwards, passing Kimberly as he did. Meanwhile, Zedd's bolt disconnected the chandelier from it's chain, sending it crashing to the floor below. While still in the air, Jason ran his hand up the blade of his sword, turning it into a beam of red energy. As he began to drop, he hurled it downwards at Zedd.

Zedd swung his staff upwards to block it the strike, but this time he was the one who misjudged his foe's power. The weapon was thrown from his hands, and the blade slashed across his shoulder. The emperor of evil fell to his knees with a yell of pain, but the sword kept going. Jason's blade severed the chain, and before Lord Zedd could do anything, he fell with the chandelier to the ground.

Jason caught one of the chains, climbing downwards to get near Kim.

"Not bad, huh!?" Jason asked, pretty proud of that one. Kimberly swung a little bit, allowing Jason to reach out and catch her ankles.

"Beating space emperors and rescuing damsels in distress, Jason," Kimberly said with a laugh while Jason untied her feet. "Didn't Zordon tell us this wouldn't be glamorous?"

"Let's just get you out of here before he gets back up here," Jason replied, quickly climbing up a bit so he could get her arms.

Before he could, the castle suddenly started to violently shake, causing him to lose his grip. Kimberly swung backwards, and started kicking her feet as she tried to get back to her friend.

"WHAT!?" Zedd yelled down on the ground as he stood back up, looking around frantically.

"Jason!" Kimberly shrieked as her bonds were loosened from the sudden quake. "I'm going to fall!!!"

"Kim!!!" Jason yelled while his chain and Kim's ropes were swinging, preventing him from reaching her. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Up in the sky above Zedd's castle, a gigantic sword emerged from the clouds. Aside from it's massive size, another unique thing about it was the fact that it had two eyes and a mouth on the handle. Also, seven giant, different colored, star shaped objects were spinning around it at a rapid speed. 

With an incredible speed and force, the sword slammed into the roof of Zedd's castle, drilling straight through it and into the mountain beneath it. When it stopped, there was still a considerable portion of the blade sticking out, allowing the eyes to gaze across the land.

Lastly, six of the stars flew out and scattered in different directions, while the seventh fell into the castle itself...

* * *

**A/N: Things are just getting started, as you can see. I hope this chapter was alright...just felt a little off to me.**


	4. Vista Hill

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Once again, a big thank you to those who reviewed. You guys keep me going. Anyway, on with the show!  
**

* * *

Booster was sitting in a small fishing boat on a sunny afternoon along with his three loyal Snifits. There were a lot of things someone could say about Booster, but calling him normal definitely wasn't one of them. He was a massive man, who preferred to dress in Viking-like clothing. His face was comparable to a totem pole, with his massive, always wide eyes and gigantic mouth. The guy was just a little over seven feet tall, and was bulked up considerably. Known for his anything but his intelligence, he owned a large, fifty story skyscraper a little bit inland, known as Booster Tower. The entire thing was similar to an indoor amusement park, and he was the sixth member of his family to inherit it. 

The Snifits, on the other hand, stood at only four feet tall and were strange creatures. They showed no skin, opting to wear full black cloaks over their bodies and black gloves. They wore white masks over their faces, with two massive eye holes and an even larger mouth hole. No one knew what they looked like underneath it all. An entire army of Snifits served under Booster, but they generally only worked as security and maintenance for his tower. Still, no one dared to venture into the training grounds situated near the tower, where many Snifits lived and newer warriors were trained. The color of their cloaks indicated their rank, and these three were the only ones to wear black. It indicated they were Booster's three personal servants. No one even knew their names, they were simply Snifit One, Snifit Two, and Snifit Three.

"This is boring!" Booster suddenly yelled. This was his first time ever fishing, and one of the rare occasions he got out of the tower.

"Fishing requires patience, sir!" Snifit One cheerfully explained. "Fish don't always come straight to you."

"Well they should," Booster grumbled unhappily, violently yanking his fishing pole around.

"Sir! You can't be too rough with it! Just ease it around..." Snifit Two explained.

Booster mumbled something under his breath, but attempted to gently move the lure around in the water.

"This is stupid. Let's do something else," Booster finally said after a little bit longer.

"Alright sir. What would you like to do?" Snifit One asked with a sigh.

"I don't know," Booster said. "Let's think about it while we fish."

"Brilliant idea sir," Snifit Two said quickly.

"Uh huh..." Snifit Three chimed in, being the least intelligent of the three servants.

"Hmmm..." Booster muttered as he stared up at the sky. His eyes widened at what he saw next. Something was falling downwards...right at them. "SNIFITS! Move the boat! Move the boat!!!"

The three servants were startled, but quickly dropped their fishing supplies and did as they were told. Only seconds later did a figure slam into the water, rocking the boat and making a big splash.

"What was that!?" Snifit One asked in a panic as the four of them crowded to the edge of the boat, waiting for it to surface.

Kimberly surfaced as fast as she could, taking a deep breath. The earthquake and subsequent explosions in the castle had detached her rope from the ceiling, and she had been thrown out a window with tremendous force when that giant blade had stabbed into the auditorium. Despite all her Ranger experiences, she was completely shaken. Being thrown a distance like that while unmorphed would do that. She struggled to stay floating due to her still tied wrists, and looked over to see a boat right next to her.

"Oh thank God!" she almost screamed in relief. When she saw that she was going to land in the ocean she had been worried about drowning out here. Finally, some good luck.

"What...the..." Booster simply said, staring at her, wide eyed.

"Sir, it appears to be a female!" Snifit Three helpfully informed his boss.

"I see that!" Booster snapped. "But...why?"

"Hey!" Kimberly said, holding up her wrists. "Could you guys help me out here!?"

"She appears to need assistance, sir," Snifit One said, looking to Booster.

"She may very well drown," Snifit Two reported, watching Kimberly, who's face was a clear look of confusion now.

"Well, get her in the boat!" Booster yelled to his henchmen.

Snifits Two and Three quickly reached over the edge and pulled Kimberly in by each arm. The Pink Ranger fell to the floor in the middle of the four of them, who all quickly surrounded her.

"Thank you...I was worried I was goi-" Kimberly started to say.

"Alright guys! Let's put our heads together!" Booster interrupted her while looking to his henchmen once again. "What could possibly be the reason behind this?"

"Sir, I read a story about this once!" Snifit One suddenly said, snapping his fingers. "A princess fell out of the sky into a man's home and they got married!"

Kimberly looked between them all in disbelief, trying to figure out why they weren't acknowledging her own voice.

"Well...this is close enough to home!" Booster said happily. "Hey, what's your name?"

Kimberly frowned, but decided this was her chance to be heard. "Ki-"

"Bride from the sky it is!!!" Booster yelled triumphantly. "Snifits! Get us back to the mainland! We've got a wedding to plan!"

Kimberly just stared in disbelief. Out of the frying pan and into the fire...wow. Well, at least they'd get her to solid ground, and she could escape from there. As the three Snifits began rowing the boat back to shore, the only thing she could think of was Jason. Had he made it out, or was he trapped in that castle with Zedd and whatever that thing from the sky was? She knew she had to get out of here as soon as possible and find him.

* * *

Jason slowly opened his eyes, feeling the pain rush all over his body. Where was he...? 

Shifting his head, he looked around and saw that he was lying, unmorphed, on top of one of the red mountains surrounding Zedd's castle. He looked forward to see he was actually right in front of the bridge. So, he'd been knocked out and thrown right out of the castle. He slowly got to his feet, checking to make sure he had his morpher and Tommy's knife. After that, he brushed as much dirt off his blue jeans and red tank top as he could while his senses refocused. All he could remember was the battle with Zedd...the shaking...Kim...

_Kim!_

Jason shook his head furiously, and began walking down the stone bridge. He had to go back in and get her, at all costs. Halfway down the bridge, though...

"HALT!!!"

The massive, deep voice came from high above, and Jason stumbled backwards in surprise. He looked around quickly, drawing the knife Tommy had given him. Seeing no one on the bridge with him, he looked up at the castle, noticing the massive sword for the first time.

"What the...?" Jason said aloud when he locked eyes with the living blade.

"Who goes there!?" the sword demanded.

"Open the door!" Jason yelled back up to it, yet he doubted it would be that easy.

"We, the Smithy Gang, control this castle now!" the sword replied. "Soon this entire world will be ours!!!"

Jason dropped into a combat ready stance with Tommy's knife, for his own personal comfort really.

"You're the Power Ranger? Interesting!" the sword taunted, causing Jason to narrow his eyes. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus! We thought Zordon and his pitiful band of warriors were long gone."

"How do you know Zordon!?" Jason shouted up to the sword, wondering how it knew so much about him at first glance.

"We can't afford to have your kind interfering with our plans, so this is goodbye!" the sword replied, and fired two beams from it's eyes. The blasts weren't aimed at Jason though, but instead at the mountain top the bridge connected to.

Jason spun around to see a full sized Tyrannosaurus-rex appear at the end of the bridge. "Holy..."

"Farewell, Power Ranger!!!" the sword shouted, firing another blast downwards.

That one connected with the bridge, causing it to instantly start collapsing. Jason felt it begin to collapse under his feet...and realized his only choice.

He sheathed the knife and ran right at the massive dinosaur.

The beast tried to bite at Jason, but the Red Ranger dove underneath it's legs and rolled behind it. He quickly stood up as the dinosaur turned, and shot one last glance at the castle...there was no way to get there anymore. That was by far the least of his worries at this second, though. He sprinted down the mountain trail, with the Tyrannosaurus right behind him.

He jumped over a rock, falling down a short drop off and landing on his knees. Quickly, he fell down to his right shoulder and rolled to his feet that way, allowing him to continue his run. The dinosaur slammed down behind him and ran right after him.

Jason shot a look over his shoulder, seeing that thing's mouth only inches away. The sight sure encouraged him to pick up his pace. He turned a corner, and saw exactly what he needed.

A small, thin rope bridge was connecting this mountain to another, over a deep chasm. Without even considering the bridge's stability, the Red Ranger sprinted down it as fast as he could. The feeble, old bridge was violently shaking from the what appeared to be it's first use in years, but that didn't slow Jason down at all. When he turned and glanced over his shoulder, he saw exactly what he feared would happen.

The dinosaur had stopped at the ledge, unable to follow him. Not about to let his prey escape unharmed, though, it reached down and took a massive bite out of the bridge, severing it from that end of the cliff. Jason turned and dove, grabbing onto the wooden planks with both hands as the bridge swung into the side of the cliff. The force of impact caused him to lose his grip, and he fell straight down. He barely caught the bottom plank with his right hand, and pulled himself up. Slowly he scaled the makeshift ladder, and stood up at the edge of cliff. He looked back over the chasm to see the Tyrannosaurus march away...obviously looking for an alternate way to get to him.

Bending over and putting his hands on his knees, he took seveal deep breaths. That had been downright terrifying, and he could feel himself trembling still. As he regained his composure, he let the reality of the situation sink in. It sure didn't help him calm down. Here he was on a distant world with no backup, he'd failed to rescue Kim, and now he had his own personal dinosaur stalker. Things had sure taken the worst case scenario.

He looked at the direction he'd come from...that run had put him a good distance from the castle. All he could see now was that gigantic sword handle and it's face. Now that the bridge was out he had absolutely no idea how he was going to get into the castle. He had to find someway to get in there and rescue Kim, though. Yet, he knew he wouldn't find a way in by standing around here. Shaking his head, Jason turned around, heading down the mountain trail. He shot one last glance over his shoulder towards the massive blade before he looked back down the trail.

This was far from over.

* * *

**A/N: And the adventure begins. Thoughts and comments are welcome like always.**


	5. Mushroom Way

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Reviewers, you're awesome like always. Thanks so much! On we go!  
**

* * *

_This is undignifying._

Lord Zedd was pacing back and forth, gripping that staff as tight as possible while anger coursed through his veins. Here he was, the great Emperor of Evil, conquerer of worlds...kicked out of his castle.

He was resting with what little troops he had been able to regroup on a trail known as Bandit's Way. The trail was just a casual dirt path twisting through some grasslands with a healthy amount of trees and large bushes, yet not quite enough to call it a forest. It was situated near the Mushroom Kingdom, the community closest to Zedd's castle and therefore normally main target of his attacks. The name came from the fact that thieves, robbers, and bandits plagued this area badly. They had entire communities and networks in the underground caves, and it was more dangerous to travel through here than anywhere else on the planet. Or, at least...it used to be. Upon his landing, the enraged Lord Zedd had gone on a killing spree that he estimated cut crime in this area by about seventy five percent. He was almost certain that he'd cut the population by that much, at least.

The dark lord shot another glance out at his troops. A battalion of putties, five monsters, and Scorpina. Goldar was currently out on patrol, trying to find other stray putties or monsters. Now that he was outside of his castle, much of Zedd's powers were limited. He couldn't make more putties or monsters, and he certainly couldn't make his monsters grow. All he had was his basic attack magic, so they would have to find any survivors and reclaim the castle with those forces alone. This would be no easy task...and that just angered him more.

"Lord Zedd..." Scorpina hesitantly spoke as she sharpened her blade.

"SILENCE!" Zedd replied in a heartbeat. He was so mad that if he didn't need each and every one of these soldiers he would have gladly obliterated them all for their incompetence. Oh well, that's what those idiot bandits were for.

Scorpina just nodded and went back to sharpening her sword, glancing up only when Goldar landed near them.

"Well!?" Lord Zedd yelled, looking right to his top general.

"My lord...those robotic warriors have overrun the entire castle," Goldar reported, although that wasn't any news. He and Scorpina hadn't been thrown from the castle on the impact, and as a result had to fight through a horde of robots just to escape.

"Yes, I KNOW!" Lord Zedd replied, causing Goldar to step back a little bit. "Tell me something useful!!!"

"The bridge has been destroyed," Goldar said, watching as Zedd's fingers wrapped even tighter around that staff.

"Destroyed!?" Lord Zedd yelled both angrily and hopelessly. "We have no way to get our soldiers in, now!"

"The Red Ranger was there...I saw him talk with that sword. It said they were the 'Smithy Gang' and destroyed the bridge to keep him out," Goldar continued. "A Tyrannosaurus rex chased him into the mountains..."

"Well if that thing doesn't kill him, I hope the irony does!!!" Zedd yelled, infuriated beyond reason now as he waved his hands around. "That fool has cut us off from the castle! I bet he tried to tell the damn thing to let him in. Didn't he!?"

"Um...yes," Goldar said hesitantly, scratching the back of his head.

"IMBECILE!!!" Lord Zedd screamed at nothing in particular.

"What do we do now, my lord?" Goldar dared to ask.

"We need more troops! We're going to the Rose Town area to search!" Lord Zedd declared. "Goldar and Scorpina! Stay here search for any stragglers in this area! Meet up with us later! Understand!?"

"What if we encounter the Red Ranger?" Scorpina asked as she mentally plotted out the entire region they were in, trying to estimate his location. She frowned when she realized just how close to them he probably was. "If he escaped...he's probably at the Mushroom Way by now."

"Kill him if you see him, but do not go looking for him!" Lord Zedd ordered. "We have far more than enough problems as it is. The same goes for the Pink one...where ever the _hell_ she is! Understand!?"

"Yes, my lord!" Goldar and Scorpina quickly said.

"Good! Regroup soon!!!" Lord Zedd gave his final order, before leading his troops down the trail.

Goldar and Scorpina just watched silently as everyone left, gulping simultaneously. They had never seen Lord Zedd this angry before. They looked to each other and quietly nodded, venturing off down the trail.

* * *

Jason let out a sigh as he continued walking down the grassy trail. He'd left the mountains long ago, coming across this grassy, bushy area. Occasional tree and large rock...nothing special. All and all, it was pretty boring. He didn't know where he was going at all, but he figured there had to be civilization around here _somewhere_. Suddenly, though, he saw something far better.

A small building was sitting a little off the trail...or what was left of one at least. Jason would recognize that shape and structure anywhere, though. It was the Command Center. Or at least...what was left of Aldar's. He broke into a full sprint as he ran up to it, and climbed into the ruins.

Consoles were scattered everywhere, the roof was gone, and some poor Alpha styled robot was scattered in pieces across the floor. However, he spotted what he was looking for. The interplanetary communications console was mostly intact, yet when he pressed a few buttons, nothing happened. Grunting in dissatisfaction, he pulled off the side panel. He shot a glance over the wires...trying to think. He'd seen Billy do these repairs...hell, he'd helped once or twice. Jason spotted the wires he needed, and moved them back into place.

And shocked the hell out of his hand.

"OW!" Jason yelled, instinctively pulling his hand back. "...Dammit!"

He took another look, and mumbled a few more curse words under his breath as he messed with the wires again. This time, he got it right, and the viewing globe came to life behind him. He turned and ran over to it, looking at it.

"Contact...Command Center, planet Earth!" Jason ordered, and the screen started scrambling. "Zordon! Alpha! Do you read me!?"

"Jason!?" Alpha's voice replied through it, and a big smile appeared on the Red Ranger's face as the visual kicked in.

* * *

"Jason!!!" Trini screamed as the four Rangers ran to the globe, seeing their friend appear on it.

"Man, are you alright!?" Zack asked.

"Sort of..." Jason replied, shaking his head. Tommy noticed several cuts on Jason's skin, and his clothing stained with dirt.

"Red Ranger, it is good to know you are safe," Zordon said. "We detected Smithy's gang approaching Aldar."

"They've taken Zedd's castle," Jason said. "I got thrown out and I don't know where Kim is. I think they have her."

"We're gonna help soon, bro," Tommy reported. "We're scanning the moon base for that portal Zedd uses to get back and forth."

"Great. Awesome," Jason said, nodding. "Those guys are crazy, I'll need all the help I can get."

"Red Ranger, there should be a map of the area in those ruins," Zordon said. "Take it and go to the nearby Mushroom Kingdom. Tell them you are a Power Ranger and they will help you get back in."

"Reveal his identity?" Billy asked, turning and looking at Zordon.

"The identities of the Power Rangers are public on Aldar...were public," Zordon said. "The war consumed more of people's lives, and it was necessary for the Rangers there to reveal themselves."

"Alright, Zordon," Jason said with a nod. "I'll get on that."

"Jason, you will be all alone from here on out," Zordon said. "We have no way to contact you outside of these ruins."

"I know...I already tried the communicator," Jason said.

"I didn't design them to carry anywhere near that range," Billy said, shaking his head.

"Don't try to save the world alone, Jason," Trini said, knowing her friend's tendencies far too well.

"Kim's priority number one right now," Jason said. "We'll worry about the rest when we're all together again."

"Jason, good luck...and may the power protect you," Zordon said, and Jason nodded to them.

"I'll see you guys in the castle, soon. Jason out," Jason said, and the viewing globe went blank.

"Be careful..." Trini whispered softly, closing her eyes for a few brief seconds.

"We have to get to Aldar, now!" Tommy said as the Rangers turned back around.

"Patience, Rangers," Zordon said. "We must wait until we pinpoint the exact location of this portal...it is taking considerable time since we don't know what we're even looking for."

"I hate this...!" Zack yelled, pacing around impatiently. "Jason and Kim are trapped on a distant world with Zedd and these new guys and here we are waiting to find some portal!"

"Let's just morph and trash the castle!" Tommy suggested. "Without Zedd there, there shouldn't be too much to stop us!"

"We cannot needlessly waste the Green Ranger powers," Zordon said. "Rangers, I know you want to help your friends, but you have to be patient. We will recover them."

"I know..." Trini said as Billy wrapped an arm around her. "I'm just so worried about them."

Tommy turned back to the blank viewing globe, closing his eyes. _Just stay alive, you two...  
_

* * *

**A/N: Still nothing too exciting or thrilling...things are still getting started. Let me know what you think, though!**


	6. Mushroom Kingdom

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: And here's the next chapter. Reviewers, you're still awesome.  
**

* * *

Jason took a deep breath, stretching out as he entered a small town, with a giant castle behind all the buildings. Children were playing in the streets and in peoples' yards, adults were walking the streets, running errands, socializing...so this was the Mushroom Kingdom. It was like a page out of history. It didn't surprise him, or bother him, one bit when everyone began staring at him as he walked down the streets. He was relieved that they looked human just like him, only with obviously different clothing choices. It made his stroll through their town not so bad. 

As he walked up the stairs to the castle, he saw the two guards at each end of the main door watching him carefully. They had some mean looking spears in their hands, but were holding them at rest.

Jason stopped in front of the door, looking between the two of them. They were silently waiting on him to speak.

"I need to see the king," Jason said, figuring he might as well just get that out there.

"King Toadsworth is accepting open audiences right now," the guard of the left said. "He is heavily guarded, though, and if you even think about doing anything funny, we'll tear you apart piece by piece."

A silent nod was all Jason gave them while quietly moving into the castle.

Lavish decorations filled the main hall, and he looked at them all while he walked down the wide red carpet. Servants and guards eyed him strangely as he passed through two more doors, and two smaller rooms. Finally, he was in the throne room. More guards were all over the place, while servants ran about their work. Before him, up a small set of stairs, was the king himself, dressed in expensive robes.

"Greetings," King Toadsworth welcomed him from his seat. "How may I help you, today?"

"King Toadsworth..." Jason said, pulling out his morpher. The guards suddenly shifted, holding their weapons ready to attack. Jason nervously looked at them before holding it out as if it were a badge. "My name is Jason Lee Scott...Red Ranger from planet Earth."

Everyone in the room instantly began chattering amongst themselves, even a few guards. The king, however, silently studied him for a few moments.

"Zordon has sent reinforcements?" Toadsworth asked at last, looking relieved.

"Sort of..." Jason said. "It's a long story."

"Please...explain it to me," Toadsworth asked, standing up and gesturing for Jason to join him at the top of the steps. The Red Ranger slowly walked up the steps, stopping by the king and giving him a closer look at the morpher.

"I'm a Power Ranger from Earth," Jason said. "Zedd is in war with us for that planet as well, although he's much further along here. The Pink Ranger in our team was kidnapped, brought here, and when I went to rescue her..."

"The sword," Toadsworth finished for him. "Our scouts were in the area, they reported it landing in the castle. Have you any idea what it is?"

Jason shook his head. "It said it was part of the 'Smithy Gang'...whatever that is."

"I see..." Toadsworth said. "And what exactly are you doing here, then?"

"The bridge to the castle is destroyed and my...my friend is inside still," Jason said, wondering why he stuttered on that. "I need help to get back in and rescue her. If I can do that, we'll be able to reunite my Ranger team, and we'll do our best to save this world."

"It sounds like a fair deal," Toadsworth agreed. Jason frowned for a moment though, not liking that view at all. He wasn't making a deal...he really wanted to help. "Zordon must have told you the situation here."

"Not really," Jason admitted. "I didn't even know this planet and other Rangers existed until a few hours ago."

Toadsworth nodded. "Zedd has been assaulting our world for quite some time now. This kingdom saw the blunt of the attacks most of the time since we're so close to the castle. Our Rangers, the Axem Rangers, were gathered from all over the world and operated out of a base out in the Mushroom Way."

"I saw the ruins of it," Jason said, causing Toadsworth to nod.

"We've seen it, too," the king said. "We don't know what happened, but ever since the attack two days ago, the Axem Rangers have vanished. We fear the worst."

"So I've heard," Jason said, remembering Zordon's story from earlier.

"Unfortunately, I know of no way to access Zedd's castle without that bridge," Toadsworth admitted. "Yet, at the same time, I wonder how they will deploy forces if they attempt to conquer our world."

"Let's not even think about that for now," Jason said, and the king nodded.

"Yes, it is a frightening prospect," Toadsworth said. "I will consult with my generals and strategists, and hopefully we'll have some kind of plan by tomorrow morning. Will you stay the night here in the castle?"

"Yea, that'd be great," Jason said, nodding while hiding a look of disappointment. "I'm going to go look around a little bit, though, get a feel for the town. Is that alright?"

"Absolutely," the king said. "Would you like someone to escort you?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine," Jason said.

"Very well, then," Toadsworth said. "Our doors are open for you, come and go as you please."

"Thank you, sir," Jason said as he gave a small bow. After that, he turned and headed out the door. As he walked, he shook his head. He had to wait until the morning? Leave Kimberly in that castle with whatever those things were overnight? So much for that, he'd find his own way in.

* * *

"Zordon!" Alpha shouted, getting everyone's attention. "There's no one there! Zedd's castle is completely deserted!" 

"What? Why?" Billy asked, stepping up beside Alpha to look at the readings for himself.

"They must be planning something full scale on Aldar," Zordon said. "Possibly the final battle. I wonder how Kimberly factors in."

"I wonder how that Smithy guy factors in," Zack commented. "Zordon, who is it exactly?"

"Smithy is a warrior for evil that I battled long ago, as I said," Zordon said. "After many battles, we were able to seal him away in another dimension. However, that sword...Exor, may very well be the link between worlds...but I am unsure. We need more time to research this. I never thought I would see him again."

"Bad guys always seem to pop up when you don't need 'em," Tommy said, rubbing his eyes. "Zordon, if there's no one in the castle, let's just go. I can't take this anymore."

"Tommy..." Trini said a bit carefully.

"Very well, Rangers," Zordon agreed this time. "You will search on foot while we continue the scans. Contact me if you find the portal first. And Tommy, be careful not to waste your powers. Don't morph unless necessary."

"You got it Zordon!" Tommy shouted, raising his communicator and getting ready to teleport.

"Good luck, Rangers, and may the power protect you," Zordon said as the Rangers teleported away.

* * *

"Come back here!!!" 

Jason stepped outside the castle to hear an obviously distressed voice shouting, and instantly looked around for the source.

What he saw was quite a sight. A human sized, purple crocodile that was standing on two feet with a giant sack slung over his shoulder was in full sprint down the streets. Behind him was a young kid, standing only five feet tall at the most...but he wasn't at all normal either. Instead of regular skin, he was all puffy as if made of a cloud. The boy wore only a pair of blue pants and shoes, and was in hot pursuit of the crocodile.

Jason just stared in awe as the crocodile leaped up a rather large ledge, and bolted out of the city limits. A few guards moved to pursue it, but gave up and resumed their posts when they realized they were never going to catch up to it. Meanwhile, the boy was looking around for a way to catch up...yet he knew it was too late. The thief had gotten away.

"That stupid thief stole my wallet...the stuff grandpa wanted me to pick up...everything!" the cloud like boy whispered to himself, sitting on the grass as his eye watered up with tears. "What am I supposed to do now!? It's not fair!" he screamed, and began crying his eyes out.

The sight just about killed Jason. He couldn't stand to see it, so he ran from the castle to the kid, silently noting that it had began pouring down rain.

"Hey...hey!" Jason said as he dropped to a kneel by the kid, already drenched from the sudden storm.

"Y-Yes?" the boy asked, looking at him. "Oh...you're soaking wet...aren't you?"

"What?" Jason asked, a little confused by that one. The boy had stopped crying though, and as he wiped a few tears from his eyes, the rain stopped.

"I'm sorry..." the boy apologized.

"How'd you do that?" the mystified Red Ranger asked, eyes wide.

"I've just...always been able too..." the boy said.

"Well, are you alright?" Jason asked, and the kid shook his head.

"That thief stole my wallet and everything I had on me..." the little cloud boy said, about to burst into tears again.

"Hey, don't cry. Don't cry," Jason said, not only worried about another rain storm. He couldn't stand this...he had to do something. "I'll catch that thief for you, alright?"

"B-But that's Croco...he's a legendary bandit," the kid said. "He's famous for outrunning and escaping people..."

"Well, he's never met me," Jason confidently said. "You wait here in town and I'll have all your stuff back by nightfall."

"Wait!" the boy said, while both of them stood up. "Let me come with you...I can help!"

"I don't know..." Jason hesitantly said.

"I promise I won't be a burden!" the boy quickly said. "I...I can do more weather tricks! I can help!"

"How old are you?" Jason carefully asked. He hated bringing other Rangers along on assignments sometimes...so a kid like this was easily enough to worry him.

"Ten..." the boy said. "Come on! Please! I don't have anywhere to wait anyways!"

"...Alright, fine," Jason said, shaking his head in defeat. "But you do as I tell you, alright?"

"Deal!" the boy said, offering out his hand. "My name's Mallow! I'm a frog...well, a tadpole...even though I don't look like one!"

"Jason," the Red Ranger introduced himself, shaking hands with him while making a mental note that frogs were apparantly a sentient species on this world...and noticing this boy did, infact, look nothing like one. "Let's go catch that thief."

"He's run off to Bandit's Way! They always run off to Bandit's Way!" Mallow said. "There's a whole community of thieves and bandits there!"

"Lead the way," Jason said as he and Mallow began walking in that direction. Maybe this would buy him a little bit of time and allow the king's men to think up some kind of plan. At the very least, he was still helping someone out, which was always good. As he left the town, though, all he could think about was Kimberly, and if she was alright...

* * *

**A/N: More soon!**


	7. Bandit's Way

**Disclaimer: The Rangers, Zedd and all that belong to Disney, while the inhabitants of this world belong to Squaresoft and Nintendo.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, everyone! SUPER SPECIAL thanks to moonlite-n-roses for discovering that if you export a chapter from a previous fic, delete the contents, and then paste the new chapter's contents in...you can update fics despite the document manager being all weird, still!  
**

* * *

"Hey, hey!" Croco said as he stopped next to four bandits a good ways down the Bandit's Way trail. The four of them gathered around the humanoid crocodile as he set the bag on the ground and opened it up. "Look at all the stuff I got in town today!" 

"Wow, boss!" one of the bandits said as they all peeked inside it.. "You sure did load up!"

"Ain't nothin' to it!" Croco boasted, closing the bag up.

"Hold it right there!" a voice yelled from behind them.

Croco and his cronies spun around to see Jason and Mallow standing a couple yards away...and neither looked too happy.

"Who's your buddy here, kid?" Croco asked with a laugh. "You youngsters ought to head home before ya get in trouble...catch my drift?"

"Not really," Jason replied, shifting into a fighting stance.

"Oooh!" Croco said with a huge grin. "Look, fellas! I think they're threatening us!"

"Give me back my stuff!!!" Mallow shouted, ignoring the laughing bandits.

"Take care of these twerps, boys," Croco said. "I'll meet you back at the hideout."

"Alright, boss!" one of the bandits said, and all four of them drew short knives while Croco bolted down the trail.

Jason looked down at Tommy's knife, then quickly drew it. He really didn't want to fight a bunch of outlaws...but it didn't look like he was going to get a choice in the matter.

"He's gonna get away...!!!" Mallow screamed, getting pretty angry. "MOVE!!!"

The four bandits stepped forwards to begin their attack...and were completely blindsided by what happened next. Small lightning bolts formed above them and swept across their line. The bolts electrocuted the thieves heavily, knocking them out and off their feet. Jason's eyes widened.

"Come on!" Mallow yelled, running past the fallen outlaws. "We've got to catch him!"

Jason just looked at the downed criminals one more time before running after his strange companion.

* * *

"Zordon, we found it," Zack reported into his communicator. 

The four Rangers were standing in front of a strange swirling vortex in the air...and past experiences with these things told them this was a portal. It had to be the one to Aldar, considering how deep in the empty castle they were.

"Excellent work, Rangers," Zordon said through the communicator. "Stand by, we're running scans to verify that it is indeed the portal to Aldar."

"Right," Zack said, noticing Tommy impatiently tapping his foot.

"Tommy..." Trini said, putting a hand on his back. "We're going to rescue them."

"I know...I know...I just can't stand it," Tommy said. "All this waiting, all this verifying things...I just want to go!"

Tommy pulled away from Trini and stepped towards the portal, but suddenly a man dressed in all red leaped through it, knocking Tommy backwards. Zack, Billy, and Trini jumped back and took combat positions when a girl dressed in pink, a yellow cloud-like man dressed in blue pants, a human sized frog wearing a purple cape, and a human sized mole wearing black overalls leaped out of the portal as well.

"What the...?" Billy said, looking over this strange cast of characters.

"No way...look at it, Red!" the mole said, looking to the first man who jumped out. "There really are other Power Rangers!"

"I see that, Black," the lead man said, looking over the four Rangers. "So...Zordon's lackeys, eh?"

"Get out of the way!" Tommy snapped as he recovered. Whoever they were, they were between him and Kimberly.

"Who are you?" Zack asked, pushing past Tommy.

The five of them laughed and looked at each other, before turning back to the four Rangers.

Billy's communicator suddenly went off, and he quickly answered it. "Zordon...who are these people?"

"Billy...I don't believe it...they're..." Zordon started, but was cut off.

"We are the Axem Rangers!" the man identified as Red shouted, crossing his arms. "Call me Axem Red."

"I'm Axem Black," the giant mole said, putting on a pair of black sunglasses.

"Axem Green, at your service!" the giant frog yelled, dramatically brushing his cape aside.

"Axem Yellow, here!" the cloud-like man, said with a laugh.

"And I'm the gorgeous Axem Pink!" the girl said, winking at Tommy.

"Rangers? As in Power Rangers?" Zack asked into Billy's communicator. "As in Aldar's Power Rangers!?"

"I don't understand..." Zordon said.

"We're tired of living under your rules, Zordon!" Red shouted across to them. "Smithy offered us far more than you ever could! That's why we helped set up for his invasion!"

"Guys!" Trini yelled, reaching behind her back. There really wasn't any time for this.

"Yea! Come on! We're busting through!" Tommy yelled, and the three guys reached for their morphers as well, while the Axem Rangers drew some strange colored hatchets.

"It's morphin' time!!!" Zack and Red yelled at the same time.

* * *

"This is pointless! There's no one here! Why are we still searching?" Scorpina snapped as she and Goldar walked down the dirt trail. 

"Why don't you report to Lord Zedd that we failed to find any other survivors?" Goldar replied, looking around as they walked.

"It's not our fault," Scorpina said. "I'm tired of us getting blamed for everything that goes wro..." she trailed off when she saw a giant, purple crocodile running right at them down the trail.

"Shit!" Croco yelled as he stopped in front of the two aliens. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Another bandit..." Goldar said, looking to Scorpina. "Let's kill him."

"Sounds fun," Scorpina agreed while they looked back to Croco and drew their swords.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Croco hastily said. "Ain't no point in that...wait! You're the ones killin' my boys!?"

"Croco!!!" Mallow shouted as he and Jason ran around the corner, stopping side by side behind him.

"Goldar!!!" Jason yelled in surprise as soon as he saw the two aliens on the other side of the bandit, immediately sheathing the knife and pulling out his morpher. He didn't transform just yet, but he knew he'd need it if it came to blows with these guys.

"Red Ranger!!!!" Goldar screamed in just as much surprise...so much that he almost dropped his sword.

"Jason!!!" Scorpina shouted as well, shifting into a battle stance. So she was right, he was in the area. This would have to be quick.

"...Umm..." Croco said as he looked between the four of them, extremely confused by this recent development. "What...?"

"Gimme back my stuff!!!" Mallow screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You're all alone, Red Ranger!" Goldar yelled. "Do you really think you can win!?"

"Don't test me Goldar...I have _not_ had a good day!" Jason replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Red Ranger...as in..._Power_ Ranger...?" Mallow whispered to his companion, eyes wide.

"_You _haven't had a good day!?" Goldar shouted back. "At least you weren't thrown out of your own cast-"

"Goldar!!!" Scorpina interrupted, silencing the golden beast. Some things just didn't need to be said.

"Kicked out of the castle!?" Jason yelled back at them. "Where's Kimberly, then!?"

"Who knows!? Who cares!?" Goldar roared in a rage. He hated it when he did stupid stuff like that. "It doesn't matter...you can't handle us both!"

Jason shifted his stance, grunting in annoyance. He hated it when Goldar was right. "Well..."

A loud, ear splitting roar from behind Goldar and Scorpina cut him off. The two aliens turned to see a giant Tyrannosaurus-rex smash through the trees right behind them and step onto the trail. It looked at the five of them for a brief second before its eyes locked in on Jason.

"What on..." Scorpina started, while all five of them took a few steps backwards.

"Run, Mallow!" Jason suddenly screamed as loud as he could.

"But my..." Mallow began.

"RUN!!!" Jason repeated, grabbing the boy's hand and bolting back the way they came.

Croco took that advice as well, and sprinted after the two people who had just been chasing him. Goldar, on the other hand, grabbed Scorpina and took to the air, breathing a sigh of relief when the dinosaur ran down the trail after the three of them.

"What is that thing!?" Mallow practically shrieked, pulling his arm from Jason's grasp so he could run on his own.

"Just keep running!" Jason answered as they tore down the trail.

"In there! In that cave over there!" Croco yelled from behind them, pointing to a small holed in the ground.

Jason glanced at it for a second, worried that it was a trap...but he really didn't have a choice. He jumped right in, with Mallow and Croco right behind him. Inside was a small, makeshift base with a few tables and chairs, as well as some tunnels that led to other parts of this network.

"Whew..." Croco said with a relieved laugh. "That sure was a close-"

Jason slammed his fist into the side the bandit's face, knocking him backwards and making him drop his bag. He even still had his morpher in his hand, using it almost like a pair of brass knuckles. Croco stepped back, rubbing the impression of a Tyrannosaurus that had been left on his face.

"Fine!" he yelled, reaching for his bag. Mallow, however, stretched out his arm to almost twice it's normal length, grabbing the bag and pulling it back. "FINE! Take it! Take it all!!! I don't want your junk anyway!!!"

Jason and Mallow took steps forward, but Croco turned towards the exit to run. When he saw the T-rex's mouth still viciously trying to get them...he instead ran down one of the tunnels.

"Yay!" Mallow cheered as he opened the bag, pulling out a green backpack. He strapped it around his shoulders, smiling. "I got my stuff back!"

"That was an interesting trick," Jason commented, putting away his morpher. He wasn't even going to mention this kid's strange ability to control the weather again. What a crazy planet.

"What? The stretching thing?" Mallow asked. "Well you could have told me you're a Power Ranger!"

"Alright...we're even, then," Jason said, picking up the bag and looking inside. There were a lot of wallets, watches, jewelry, and other valuables inside.

"Here..." Mallow said, taking the bag and stuffing it into his backpack. "We'll get it all back to everyone! Let's get back to town!"

Jason just sighed and shook his head, looking at the entrance. The Tyrannosaurus had given up and left, but he sure wasn't going back out that way. Hopefully one of these tunnels would put them near town. Still, he saw it was turning evening by now. That just reminded him how much time had passed...and every second gone by made him feel like Kimberly's chances were dropping more and more.

* * *

**A/N: Just a chance to see Mallow in action. The plot itself will be picking up soon.  
**


	8. Mushroom Kingdom II

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, everyone! On we go!  
**

* * *

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Green Axem Power!"

"Yellow Axem Power!"

"Black Axem Power!"

"Pink Axem Power!"

"Red Axem Power!"

Once fully morphed, Tommy drew his Dragon Dagger while the other three Rangers formed their respective weapons in their hands. He took this time to examine the Axem Rangers a little bit. These evil Rangers wore their respective colored spandex, with a little bit of white down near their waist. Instead of helmets, though, they wore spandex masks with openings for their eyes to see through. Axem Black, however, still had his sunglasses on, and they served as a visor for him. Lastly, their hatchet-like morphing devices had each become full sized battle axes.

"Look at that!" Axem Yellow mocked. "They don't even have a Red Ranger!"

"Or a pink one, yuck!" Axem Pink added on, clearly disgusted by their colors.

"You're in our way!" Zack reminded them, shifting into a battle stance while holding his own ax ready.

"Let's bust through!" Tommy said, and the other Rangers nodded to him.

"Axem Rangers! Destroy them!" Axem Red commanded.

The four Power Rangers went to make a move, but suddenly all the Axem Rangers except for Red vanished into thin air. They quickly looked around to see what had happened, but before they could do anything, the four Axem Rangers slammed right into each of them with powerful jump kicks, launching Earth's Rangers backwards.

"What the hell!?" Zack shouted, looking to his recovering teammates while he stood back up.

"They're...fast!" Trini said, finding no other way to put it.

"Son of a..." Tommy trailed off, deciding words weren't going to do anything. Instead, he pointed his Dragon Dagger at the evil Rangers and fired a green energy blast from it. All five of them quickly scattered, and the blast only ended up destroying a portion of the wall behind where they had been.

The Rangers quickly scanned the area, and suddenly Billy took a hard hit, being thrown backwards. Axem Pink seemed to appear out of thin air, landing where the Blue Ranger had just been standing. Trini turned went to take a swing at this alien Pink Ranger, but before she could, Axem Yellow slammed her into another wall.

Tommy and Zack gave each other quick nods, now knowing what to expect. Taking a chance, they stepped forwards at the same time and swung at the air in front of them with their weapons. Their gambles paid off, because suddenly the Red, Black, and Green Axem Rangers appeared in front of them, and were knocked backwards. While they were standing back up, Zack switched his ax into it's cannon mode.

"Get down!" he called out to his teammates. Tommy, Trini, and Billy quickly ducked to the floor, and Zack began spinning around and firing his weapon in every direction possible. The Axem Rangers, in turn, began jumping all over the place to dodge the blasts, and although he couldn't hit them, they couldn't get near him. It only took a minute before his gun overheated, though, and the five Rangers landed across the room from him. Zack adjusted some things on his weapon while his three teammates stood back up.

"This is getting nowhere..." Trini said in frustration, taking a deep breath. She frowned when their communicators suddenly beeped.

"What's up?" Tommy answered into it, keeping a careful eye on the Axem Rangers.

"Rangers, retreat," Zordon ordered. "This cannot be won tonight, report back at once."

"What about Jason and Kim!?" Tommy asked, not wanting to leave them stranded.

"We have another problem to deal with now," Zordon said. "Return to the Command Center. Now."

Tommy sighed, lowering his communicator. Zordon was right. It was late, and probably nighttime by now. What the hell were they going to tell Jason and Kimberly's families?

"Is that it, Power Rangers?" Axem Black taunted. "Can't play anymore?"

"Let them go," Axem Red ordered in a stern voice. "We have work to do on Aldar."

"This is far from over," Tommy told the evil Rangers, anger rising in his voice as he spoke.

"I can't wait for our next battle," Axem Yellow replied, grinning behind his mask.

"Let's get out of here, guys," Zack said in a low voice, and the four Power Rangers teleported out of the castle.

"What a bunch of wimps," Axem Green commented with a laugh. "We tore 'em up."

"They were so ugly, too!" Axem Pink pitched in, then thought for a moment. "Well, except for that green one. Oh...if I could just get him alone..."

"Alright, alright! Enough!" Axem Red interrupted her, holding his left hand up to make sure she was silenced. "Damn! I'm gonna be sick now. Get your butts back in the portal. Smithy has more work for us."

The Axem Rangers all jumped in, one after the other, with Axem Red leaping in last. Before he did, though, he took another look around his immediate area. He had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of this place, and of those Power Rangers.

* * *

"I've always been able to control the weather," Mallow was explaining as they approached the Mushroom Kingdom. Night had fallen, and it was eerily cloudy out as well. "I honestly never thought about why, I just grew up like that and was so used it."

"Can you..._actually_ control it?" Jason asked. "Or does it just follow whatever mood you're in?"

"Both!" Mallow cheerfully said with a big smile. "It gets away from me depending on how I'm feeling...but I can use it to my advantage if I want, as well..."

Jason nodded, interested by that strange ability. He shrugged, turning his attention back to the small castle town they were approaching and froze. There were no people to be seen in the streets...instead, there were patrols of humanoid robots marching through the streets. Jason quickly grabbed Mallow by the arm and jumped behind a large boulder, pulling the boy with him.

"Wha-" Mallow started to shout, but Jason quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet!" Jason hissed and gently removed his hand from Mallow's mouth, not noticing the scared look in the boy's eyes.

Instead he climbed up the boulder, peeking his head over to look at the nearest patrol. These robots were pretty interesting. They stood at about his height, and seemed to be made of some steel-like material. Their arms weren't too big, but not too skinny either. Just big enough to allow good mobility in fighting, he figured. On each wrist they had small openings...probably for a blade or some other weapon to extend out of. Jason rubbed his left hand across his face, trying to think. They'd only been gone a few hours...that had sure been a fast invasion. Hopefully they weren't too organized, though, and he could bust in and get to the leader. Assuming he would be in the castle, Jason got ready to jump into the streets when he suddenly felt a raindrop.

"Mallow!" Jason whispered loudly while dropping back down to his companion. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry, bro. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's...it's ok..." Mallow said, clearly trying to hold back some tears. "I'm just...I don't..."

Jason nodded, understanding completely. Seeing a hostile takeover like this could be pretty traumatic. "Alright, buddy. Stay here, alright? You'll be safe. I'm going to see what I can do."

"No!" Mallow yelled, wiping away the small tears in his eyes as he stood up. "I'm going with you."

"Mallow..." Jason said, standing up as well, noticing no more water droplets falling from the sky. Cool. "This is dangerous. These people are..."

"HALT!" a robotic voice screamed from behind Jason.

The Red Ranger spun around to see a robot standing right behind him, with two blades extended from his wrists. Before he could do anything, though, Mallow shoved him aside and fired a bolt of lightning out of his palm. The robot was launched backwards from the impact, exploding in midair.

_There goes our cover..._ Jason thought as he drew Tommy's combat knife. He looked around the corner to see all the robots in the general area running at them.

"Wha...what are we gonna do, Jason!?" Mallow asked in a panicked voice when he looked to see the incoming enemies.

"Give us a lightning storm, and we'll make a break for the castle!" Jason yelled, deciding there was no more hiding Mallow from them. He'd just have to take the kid with him and hope for the best. He took a deep breath, and at the sound of thunder above he turned the corner and ran right at the robotic invaders...and the castle behind them.

* * *

Snifit Three opened the door to a very nicely furnished guest room on the fiftieth story of Booster's tower, and the other two threw Kimberly inside. The Pink Ranger hit the ground hard, then slowly sat up. She turned just in time to see the door slam, and listened in as they began talking outside her room.

"Booster, sir..." Snifit Two was saying. "You're actually supposed to sleep _with_ your wife."

"What? EW!" Booster screamed in his loud, booming voice. "She's a girl! Girls have cooties!"

"Sir, that's not true..." Snifit Three quickly said.

"Yes it is!" Booster replied. "Why do you think old men die? Cooties! Years of sleeping next to cooties!!! Well, I'll have none of that, thank you very much!"

"Sir, old men die because...cooties aren't..." Snifit One said, clearly unsure where to start at all. "...Well, technically you aren't married yet so it's fine."

"That reminds me!" Booster yelled. "We need to get to work on this wedding! I want it to be the best wedding ever! I want..."

Kimberly sighed as they walked out of hearing range. She fell onto her back, exhausted from the day's events. A quick glance out the window while she struggled against the bonds still holding her wrists together showed her that it was night time now.

_Is it night on Earth? How much time has passed? What are my parents thinking? What are the Rangers going to tell them? What are they doing, now? Do they have any idea where I am? _Kimberly wondered, unable to control the millions of thoughts running through her head...then the most terrifying one of all came back into her head._ What happened to Jason? Is he...? _

She frantically shook her head, trying to get that thought out. Jason would be fine...he just couldn't be gone. Still...what _was_ that sword that had come from the sky? It didn't seem to be working for Zedd, since he had been just as confused as them.

Finally, Kimberly got the ropes off her wrists. She quickly stood up, deciding she would worry about all that later. First thing's first...she had to get out of here. Slowly and silently she made her way to the door, turning the knob and opening it. Apparently they figured she wouldn't go anywhere. Their mistake. The Pink Ranger shot a glance down the hall on each side, being careful not to draw any attention. Zedd had stolen her morpher, which would make all of this a lot more complicated that it needed to be. Seeing no one, Kimberly took a deep breath and ran out into the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Finally let yall know what Kimberly was up to. More about everyone, soon!**


	9. Mushroom Kingdom III

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: After a fun, adventure, and severe injury filled past couple of months...I finally have an update for everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I'm still working on a huge backlog of stories I need to read the updates on, too...so don't worry. I haven't forgotten anyone. Anyways...on with the tale!  
**

* * *

Mack silently watched the battle outside from a third story window in the Mushroom Kingdom's castle. Well..."battle" probably wasn't a good way to put it. It was more of a lightning storm that was decimating his robotic soldiers, while some human was cutting down any survivors with an impressive looking combat knife. These two strange people were moving up his lines fast, and he was getting slightly worried. 

Mack was the general in charge of all these robotic warriors. He wasn't exactly a normal looking person by any means, however. He was actually a wide, gigantic sword, standing just over eight feet tall. He stood on the tip of his blade, while his red head was at the top of his handle. In the middle of the blade was a giant spring that allowed him to hop around the room like a pogo stick, almost. It looked pretty ridiculous, but the captive king and princess certainly weren't going to make fun of him for it. Both of them stood behind Mack, each with a robot holding a blade to their throat.

"Who are these people?" Mack demanded in an eerily slow voice.

"I told you I don't know!" King Toadsworth replied. "Please, tell us what you're doing here!"

"Silence!" Mack replied, watching as the battle moved closer and closer to the castle. Those strange warriors were going to get in...

"Sir, it won't be safe here," one of his henchmen observed as he watched the battle as well.

"Yes, I see that!" Mack said, narrowing his eyes. "We're moving to the throne room, it's easiest to fortify. Bring the hostages and set up all the security around that path. Do not let them get in, do you understand?"

"Of course," the robot replied, and instantly they all began to scatter, getting to work with their newest orders.

Mack just frowned, ignoring the commotion behind him. His eyes were still fixated on the battle below. Just who the hell were these people?

* * *

Tommy let out a frustrated sigh as soon as the four Rangers appeared in the Command Center, each demorphing. The Green Ranger hadn't been this mad in a long time. Nothing was working for them at all, and he knew he was helpless to do anything about it. 

"Rangers..." Zordon solemnly said, looking between the four of them.

That was all Tommy needed to hear. He couldn't take it any longer. "Dammit, Zordon! What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't understand," Zordon admitted. "The Axem Rangers were loyal warriors dedicated to the cause of good. I simply do not understand how Smithy could have corrupted them so much."

"They're the enemy, now," Zack said in a low voice. "We have to treat them as such."

"Agreed," Zordon replied. "We must find a way into Aldar...but I fear with their five against our four, we will be unable to press through."

"What about teleporting again?" Trini asked. "You know, like Jason did."

"The systems need to recharge much longer before we can send anyone that far into space," Billy said, shaking his head sadly.

"Well, right now we have another problem," Zack said.

"Yea...families," Tommy replied. "What the heck can we tell them?"

"It may be best to feign ignorance as long as you can," Zordon said.

"Well, Jason's parents won't be worried," Zack said. "Shoot, they might not even notice. He's never home anyway. Kim's mom, on the other hand..."

"I'll be the first one called," Tommy predicted. "And then she'll call Jason...who won't answer. And that'll get his parents looking for him."

"I hate to say it...but it looks like pretending we don't know anything is going to be a lot better than some made up story," Trini agreed. "That way we don't have to worry about keeping it going and can just focus on bringing them back to us."

"Rangers, go now," Zordon said. "You have done well, today...but there is nothing else we can do for now. Alpha and I will continue to study the situation here. Get what rest you can tonight, and go to school as normal tomorrow. It will be another late night tomorrow evening."

The four Rangers nodded, and after exchanging their farewells for the night, teleported out of the Command Center and to their respective homes.

* * *

Kimberly slowly poked her head around one of the many corners in Booster's Tower. She'd been running circles around this same damn floor for over half an hour trying to find some stairs, or maybe an elevator if this place had one. When they'd brought her here they took the stairs, though, so she figured that might be all they had. She'd tried to keep track of where she was being led, but this entire place was just a giant, annoying maze. One thing she did notice was the miniature train tracks above the hallways, and the holes in the wall that the tracks went into occasionally. She hadn't seen anything moving on them, yet, however. 

"Hey!!!" a voice yelled from behind her just as she was getting ready to turn the corner.

The powerless Pink Ranger spun around in surprise to see the three Snifits in the hallway, staring her down.

"You're not supposed to be out!" Snifit Two yelled at her.

"Where are the stairs!?" Kimberly demanded, shifting into a fighting stance. She didn't know how she would fare against these three, but she certainly wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

"Hah! Nice try!" Snifit One replied.

"Yea, do you think we're stupid?" Snifit Two said.

"Yea! Around that corner and to your right! Third door!" Snifit Three added on. Instantly, his two partners turned to glare at him, and he realized what he'd done. "Oh...whoops."

The three turned back to Kimberly...only to see that she wasn't even there anymore. Fearing what Booster would do if she managed to escape, the three of them tore down the hall at full speed, towards the stairs.

After waiting a good five minutes to make sure they were gone, Kimberly dropped down from one of the random train tracks above the hall. She smiled and looked around, seeing that the way was clear, and began to move down the hall towards the stairs very slowly, so that she would easily be able to hide again when they eventually turned around.

* * *

"Security breach!!!" one of the robotic guards at the throne room's main door screamed as loud as it's circuits would let it. 

Mack swiveled to look at the door on the tip of his blade, in disbelief. They'd just gotten in here and fortified the room minutes ago...how were they already breaking through!? He opened his mouth to scream an order to the guard, but the door was suddenly blown off it's hinges, knocking the guard and two other robots back a couple feet before falling on top of them and crushing them. Mack didn't even notice the fate of his minions, however. He was too busy observing the angry looking person standing in the doorway, holding a knife in his right hand while a field of electricity surrounded him.

Jason stepped into the room, gripping his knife tightly as Mallow canceled out his little lightning storm for now, walking into the room after him. The two of them stopped side by side at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at Mack, his warriors, and his prisoners.

"Drop your weapon!!!" Mack ordered, as the two warriors holding the king and the princess stepped in front of him, with their wrist blades still at their throats. Mack was so tall, though, that it didn't make a bit of difference. His opponents could see him easily.

"Let them go!" Jason responded without missing a beat.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands up!" Mack shouted right back.

"Let. Them. Go," Jason said between his teeth, narrowing his eyes. This guy was really pissing him off.

"I control the situation here," Mack said, with a tiny chuckle. "If you drop your weapon...I will release them."

Jason looked around, noticing the robots circling him and Mallow by now. He looked to Mallow next, and the two of them gave each other slow nods before looking back to Mack.

"Their time is running short!" Mack impatiently told them.

Jason let out a deep sigh...and tossed Tommy's knife to the ground in front of him. Mack smiled, and gave a small nod. The two robot warriors removed their blades from their captives' throats, and shoved them down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry..." King Toadsworth replied, standing up and helping the princess up as well.

"Get behind me!" Jason yelled, reaching behind his back.

Mallow stretched his arms out, grabbing the king and the princess, then quickly pulling them behind Jason and himself. The robots all stepped back as Jason pulled out his morpher and held it forwards, quickly transforming into the Red Ranger.

"What's this!?" Mack yelled in surprise, hopping back a foot. "I thought the Rangers..."

"We're just getting started," Jason said, grinning behind his helmet. He gave a nod to Mallow, who gave a quick one back...and then leaped forwards.

* * *

**A/N: Next time...the battle! When's next time? I don't know!**


	10. Mushroom Kingdom IV

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: An update a lot faster this time. I hope this chapter turned out alright, something feels a little weird about it to me. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Mack's eyes widened as the Red Ranger neared him, but thought quickly and backflipped away, effectively slashing at his approaching foe while he was retreating. Jason held his hands out and formed his sword just in time to block the attack, but was still thrown backwards from the sheer force. He sailed over Mallow and the royal family, and straight into a wall...leaving a good sized crater that he was stuck to.

"Go! Destroy them!!!" Mack commanded to his robotic army. "Leave none of them alive! They are useless to our cause!!! Slaughter them and..."

He was silenced when Mallow stepped forwards, waving his hands and covering the room with bolts of lightning. All of Mack's forces either exploded to nothing or collapsed in states of disrepair while the enemy general just stood there wide eyed.

"Behind you!!!" the princess yelled in terror as she saw more robots storming into the room, with their wrist blades out.

Mallow turned around and released a blast of lightning from his hands straight into the approaching horde, keeping them at bay. Mack saw an opportunity there, and released a fireball from his mouth, aimed directly at the boy's back. Just in the knick of time, however, Jason leaped down and knocked the attack into a wall with his sword. Mallow kept up his lightning assault with his left hand, but turned sideways to fire a bolt from his right at Mack. The giant sword dodged by crouching as low as his spring would let him and then quickly leaping up and over it. In midair, he turned upside down and he sailed higher and higher towards the tall roof, eventually stabbing through it and disappearing.

"Shit!" Jason yelled as he picked up Tommy's knife, tossing it to Mallow, noticing that as well as the boy was doing...he was trembling something fierce. He was clearly petrified by this whole situation...and who could blame him? As Mallow caught the knife in his free hand he let a small smile escape, although it was masked behind the helmet. He didn't dwell on Mallow's actions for long, though, knowing he had other things to worry about...he looked up towards the high ceiling and the hole Mack had left in it. "What's above the throne room!?"

"Just the roof!" King Toadsworth replied as he pulled his daughter close to him to make sure no stray attacks from either side hit them. "The access point is all the way..."

"Forget that!" Jason interrupted, looking to his companion. "Mallow! You have to protect the royal family!"

"Wh-what!?" Mallow screamed back, not turning his head from the metallic horde he was keeping at bay.

"Their army's probably right behind these guys! Just hold them off and don't let them in!" Jason yelled back, looking back up at the ceiling now.

"What about you!?" Mallow shouted back.

"Just do it, Mallow!" Jason replied. "Leave the rest to me!"

Before Mallow could let out his slightly scared reply...Jason was gone. With a powerful leap, enhanced by his Ranger powers...he sailed up through the hole effortlessly, doing a simple flip and landing a safe distance from it up on the roof. As he was landing he took a brief moment to scan the surroundings...not seeing much at all. The roof wasn't exactly flat, there were plenty of inclines all over the place, but there were no structures that would make effective cover. He also noted a strange, blue star about half his size stuck into the roof a couple of yards away. Not paying it any real mind for now, he focused all his attention on Mack.

"There's no where else to run!" the Red Ranger declared, pointing his sword at him.

"You're a fool to think you can take me in single combat...Ranger!" Mack shouted right back, pausing for a second to study him. "...Earthen Ranger...! Impossible!"

Jason stayed silent, frowning in confusion. How did all these guys know he was from planet Earth?

"They say the red one is always the one you keep the closest eye on!" Mack laughed. "Bringing your head before Smithy will earn me a great reward."

"Who's Smithy!?" Jason demanded, noticing that name again. He really wished he had asked Zordon for some more details on the guy.

"You needn't concern yourself, fool!" Mack yelled, and then launched three fireballs from his mouth right at Jason.

Jason gritted his teeth as they approached and swung his sword at each one, swatting them aside easily. He looked up to see that Mack had taken that distraction to leap right at him, blade first. Jason jumped backwards just a second before Mack slammed into the piece of roof he had been standing on. The giant sword hopped backwards, while Jason whipped out his blade blaster, setting it to it's pistol mode.

He held the gun up with his left hand, firing at Mack, who effortlessly hopped sideways to dodge the laser bolt. Jason tried to follow his path and keep firing, but Mack kept hopping around...getting closer and closer while dodging each blast. Once he was in range, Mack preformed a quick somersault, not following it all the way through...so he would land on his side, yet slash straight downwards at the Red Ranger's head. Jason quickly switched his pistol to dagger mode, and crossed it and his sword above his head, catching Mack's blade. Still, the force and weight behind it was almost too much for him...his arms nearly gave way while his feet dug into the roof up to his shins, causing him to let out a loud yell of pain as he pressed back against Mack's blade.

"Too much for you!?" Mack taunted, but instead of waiting for a reply, he shot a fireball from his mouth and into Jason's chest, blasting the Ranger away and making him drop his weapons.

Jason hit one of the inclines on the roof and bounced upwards a few feet before falling flat on his face, while Mack hopped up and made another blade first leap at the Ranger. Jason's head shot up at the sight of that blade closing in on him, and he quickly jumped up and back only a couple feet this time. When Mack slammed into the roof right in front of him, the Red Ranger quickly leaped up and roundhouse kicked Mack in the side of his face with all the power he could muster. Mack was thrown to the side, and Jason landed and leaped right after him. As he closed in, he threw a hard punch into the giant sword's face, causing him to let out a yell of pain. Mack preformed a backflip, hopping to slash Jason with the upward swing of the sword, but instead the Red Ranger slammed his boots into the blade as it came up, and was catapulted across the roof.

"Damn you!!!" Mack screamed as he turned around, seeing the Red Ranger land near his fallen sword.

"Never count a Ranger out!!!" Jason yelled, running his hand up the blade and turning it into a long beam of red energy once again. He was really getting fond of this little trick...maybe it was just because it had worked so well against Tommy that one time. He threw it at Mack as the giant monster leaped towards him, and managed to cut the monster out of the air.

Jason didn't even notice as Mack hit the ground. He was too busy leaping for his blade blaster. He hit the ground on his right shoulder, rolling to his feet and grabbing the weapon as he did. He quickly switched it to it's pistol mode, charging up a shot as Mack stood back up. The disoriented monster looked around for a second before spotting the Red Ranger, and leaped right at him once again. As he closed in, though, Jason released a fully powered blast, knocking Mack backwards. As the giant sword screamed in pain...Jason's sword came back, and Mack was in it's path. The energy powered blade slashed straight through the screaming enemy general, cutting him straight in two. Jason caught his sword as his opponent exploded into nothing, taking a deep breath.

A quick glance over the edge showed him that the robotic forces outside were being mopped up by the Mushroom Kingdom's army. He spun his sword around, causing it to vanish from his hands while holstering his blade blaster...and looked around the roof, eying that strange blue star again. He walked over to investigate it, but suddenly, it lifted up off the ground. Jason took a step backwards as the star began floating in wide circles above his head, slowly making them smaller and smaller. Finally, it was directly above him, and shot straight up for a couple yards, before slamming down at Jason with lightning speed. The Red Ranger tried to brace himself for the impact by holding his arms up to shield himself, but it never came.

Jason began frantically looking around, trying to see where the star had gone...not seeing it anywhere. Then he noticed it...the tiny blue star shaped mark on his right hand, just below his ring and pinky fingers. It was letting out an odd blue glow, and was visible through his Ranger gloves. Jason just sighed, looking up at the night sky. Just another problem he'd worry about, later. For now, he needed to check on Mallow. With that...he ran back to the hole in the roof, and hopped through it.

* * *

Kimberly busted out the front door of Booster's Tower...taking deep breaths and looking around. Tall bushes and grass on all sides of the thin, long concrete paths that led away from the place. Not to mention this place was nestled in some kind of valley, with mountains towering up on all sides...just great. She didn't want to be on the trail where it was easy to spot her...but not knowing this area at all...it seemed like the only choice.

"Come on, Kim...think...!" She mumbled, trying to retrace the path they had taken her on when they brought her here. Of course, that would take her to the ocean...and the ocean wasn't going to do a lot of good.

She held her head for a moment...letting out a heavy sigh. It was no-telling-what-time at night. She was tired, hungry, thirsty, and scared. She'd never felt so alone in her entire life...all the way on the other side of the universe, being chased by some lunatic, not knowing if Jason was alive, and knowing the others were worried sick about her. She shook her head...now wasn't the time. She needed to be strong and get out of here. She picked the widest path, figuring it would lead to some kind of main road...and ran down it as fast as her aching body would let her.

* * *

Jason let out a a yawn as he wandered into the throne room early the next morning. Mallow had made short work of the robots without him the night before, and the kingdom had been reclaimed. Furthermore, no one knew anything about the star, but the consensus among everyone had been to just discuss all the night's events in the morning. Jason hated to go to sleep with everything that was happening...but he knew he needed to do so at some point. As he walked into the room, he saw that Mallow was already there, along with King Toadsworth and an extended legion of guards.

"Good work last night," Jason said, patting Mallow on the back when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Thanks..." Mallow said, forcing up a smile. He was still a little shaken after the night's events.

"Well...what happened? What were those things?" Jason asked the king.

"We have no idea...they struck shortly after you left. It's a miracle you were here to fight them off," Toadsworth replied, shaking his head.

"Mallow here's the real hero," Jason said. "He's the one who dealt with all of those soldiers."

"Just did what I could," Mallow said, this time with a genuine smile.

"No enemy force has ever conquered us like that. I fear that without the Axem Rangers...difficult times will be ahead," Toadsworth solemnly said.

"I'm sorry...I have to move on," Jason said. "I've got to find a way into that castle."

"I understand," Toadsworth replied. "And thank you again. Both of you...for all of your help."

"Just glad I could help!" Mallow cheerfully said.

"My pleasure," Jason said with a grin and a nod. "Any updates on getting into that castle?"

"None, sadly," Toadsworth replied. "All our forces were here last night...dealing with the aftermath of that assault."

"Let's go see my grandpa!" Mallow suddenly said, causing Jason to turn and look at him. "My grandpa, Frogfucious, lives in Tadpole Pond! He knows everything!"

"Frog...fucious?" Jason asked skeptically.

"He is a sage, renowned for his wisdom," King Toadsworth added on, shocked to discover that Mallow was his grandson.

"All the creatures of the world bring him news! He probably knew about you defeating Mack before I did!" Mallow said, throwing that last part on as a joke, although secretly he wondered if that was the case.

"Alright...alright..." Jason said, still very skeptical of this whole thing, but knowing he didn't have any other leads. "Where is this Tadpole Pond?"

"It's a two day hike down into the valley," Mallow said. "Or we could take the shortcut through Kero Sewers...it's dangerous, but they say it could be done in a couple hours."

"Shortcut it is," Jason said...the threat of danger didn't mean much to him anymore.

"Be very careful of the sewers, you two," King Toadsworth warned. "The Belome lives there, and is not a monster to be trifled with."

"I'll deal with him if we see him," Jason said, not thinking twice about it. "Where are the Kero Sewers?"

"Just a little bit south of the castle town..." King Toadsworth answered. "Jason...Mallow...please be careful."

"We will," Jason said, giving a small bow. "Thank you your highness."

"No, thank you...and good luck," the king replied.

Jason and Mallow just looked at each other...then turned and headed out the door to the throne room. Jason was relieved. Maybe...just maybe, this would be his ticket into the castle...and a shot at rescuing Kim.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! The Mushroom Kingdom segment is over! Leave me some reviews, cause like I said, I'm kinda unsure about this whole chapter.**


	11. Kero Sewers

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Even faster update this time! I'm on a roll with nothing to do before classes start up...so I might as well make the best of it!  
**

* * *

Goldar groaned in frustration. He was standing at the entrance to Kero Sewers...a simple green pipe that lead straight down into the ground, wide enough for one person, situated a little off the main trail that lead to Tadpole Pond and Rose Town, and appropriately marked with all the warning signs. Beside him was Scorpina, whom he had just rendezvoused with. They had chosen this as a meeting point because it was easy to spot, and pretty unique. Splitting up to find more of Zedd's forces had ended in complete and utter failure. There were no surviving putties or monsters anywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom area. Finster, Baboo, and Squatt were also unaccounted for...although normally the latter two wouldn't concern them, they really needed everyone they could get.

"Well...now what?" Scorpina asked in just as much frustration. "We barely have an army...barely a regiment."

"Lord Zedd won't like us returning empty handed," Goldar added on.

"I don't know what we can possibly do. We don't even have the manpower to force these random bandits and wild monsters into our service," Scorpina mused. Aldar was known to have dangerous and vicious critters roaming its backwoods...this wasn't the first time they'd contemplated making an attack force out of them.

"Even if we did," Goldar reasoned. "We don't have the time to capture and train enough of them to make a respectable army."

"Well...I guess we need to regroup with Lord Zedd near Rose Town," Scorpina said with a sigh. "Perhaps he's had some better luck that us."

"I hope so...but I doubt it," Goldar pessimistically said. "Come on, let's go."

Scorpina walked over to Goldar, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist. The golden beast flapped his wings and lifted off, flying away with her in tow. As they flew, though, she could only wonder...how the hell were they going to get out of this mess?

* * *

"Jason Scott?"

Silence.

"Jason Scott...?" Mrs. Applebee repeated, taking a glance around the room, not seeing him. She shrugged and marked him absent. "Kimberly Hart?"

Tommy closed his eyes, putting his hand to his face. This sucked.

"Absent, too...strange. They have such good attendance," Mrs. Applebee said. "Has anyone seen them?"

The class was silent, but Tommy and Trini exchanged quick, aggravated glances. Being helpless was not something they were accustomed to, and they wanted to keep it that way. Tommy was surprised though...everything had worked out exactly like he predicted. Kim's mom had called around looking for her, which got Jason's parents looking for him. The school hadn't been notified, though, obviously, possibly because they didn't think it was anything too serious...yet. All he had to do was stomach this long, boring school day so there wouldn't be any extra suspicion...then those Axem Rangers and anyone else standing between him and the two of them were going to get it.

Tommy tightened his fist as Mrs. Applebee began her lesson, accidentally snapping his pencil in half. To a guy that hated English class...Shakespeare had never felt so irrelevant.

* * *

"You know...I heard that seven stars were floating around that sword when it hit Zedd's castle, and scattered all over the place afterwards," Mallow remembered, as they were walking down the trail. He and Jason had been trying to figure out this star thing ever since leaving the Mushroom Kingdom early in the morning.

"I don't get it, though," Jason said, looking at the blue star imprint on his right hand. "Is it inside me or something? Why's it glowing like this? I could see it perfectly through my Ranger gloves."

"Don't worry about it too much," Mallow tried to comfort him. "My grandpa will be able to help us!"

"Yea...Frogfucious," Jason said, running that name through his head again as he glanced up, seeing something strange flying away from them high in the air. He squinted to get a better look, and realized it was Goldar and Scorpina. Although he wondered what they were up to...he was really glad they had missed each other. He didn't need to deal with them right now.

"Here it is!" Mallow said, running up to the green pipe in the ground.

Jason walked over to the pipe, studying it carefully...looking down into the darkness. "This is Kero Sewers."

"Yea..." Mallow said. "I've never been inside, I imagine it's pretty spooky.

"Well, let's get this over with," Jason said with a sigh, checking to make sure Tommy's knife was secured. He was not going to lose this thing...and not just for Tommy's sentimental value, either. This weapon was becoming an asset very fast.

Mallow just nodded, climbing onto the ledge of the pipe and looking down into it. He took a deep breath...then hopped in, dissapearing rather quickly. Jason flinched as he heard a splash after a few seconds. This wasn't a good way to start out the morning. Then again...for some strange reason he remembered that Mrs. Applebee was going over some Shakespeare this morning...all the way back home. He laughed at that small comfort, then hopped into the pipe...dropping down.

He fell in total darkness for a few seconds before emerging from the ceiling of a large pipe, falling straight into the water and being swept away. For some reason, this area was pretty well lit...allowing him to see that the pipe was going to dead end soon. Jason tried to grab onto the smooth, rounded walls...but there was nothing to hold onto. Bracing himself, he came flying out of the pipe into a large, stone walled chamber...and splashed into the mucky water with all of the Mushroom Kingdom's sewage. Immediately Jason surfaced, looking around to see Mallow standing on a ledge. The strange little boy extended his two arms, and Jason took hold of them, allowing Mallow to pull him up to the ledge with him.

"Well...that was great!" Jason said sarcastically, wiping his face off and pulling some trash out of his hair.

"Got _all_ of my stuff wet," Mallow complained, taking off his backpack, setting it down, and opening it. After he'd left all the valuables Croco had stolen with King Toadsworth...it wasn't too full. Just some basic supplies and food for a couple day's trip to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I don't see an exit," Jason observed as he looked around the room they were trapped in. This was one of the only pieces of solid ground in the room...everything else was just water and sewage, with everything dumping in through a lot of pipes just like the one they had entered through. On this ledge with them, though, was a strange looking control panel. "What's this?"

Mallow zipped up his backpack and put it on as Jason walked over to the console, and frowned. "I don't know...I don't think we should mess with it."

Jason wasn't even paying attention, though, and pressed a couple buttons. When the water stopped pumping out of the pipes, he smiled. He pushed a few more, causing the water in the room to start draining.

"Not bad, not bad," Jason said with a laugh. Usually he didn't get along with technology so nicely. Then again...the buttons and what they did were all clearly labeled, but he wasn't about to tell Mallow that. "Well, that water went somewhere. That should be our ticket."

"Right!" Mallow agreed.

The two of them hopped off the ledge, onto a large trash pile. They scaled down it, making their way to the stone floor at the bottom. After that, they split up and started looking for where the water could have gone.

"Over here!" Mallow said after a minute, waving Jason over to a steel grate, welded firmly into the ground. Beneath it was a hole wide enough for them to both leap into and have plenty of arm room.

Jason walked over and looked at it, then stepped back, giving Mallow a nod. "Go for it, bud."

Mallow nodded back, pointing his hands at the steel grate. He released a bolt of lightning from each, blasting it right out of the ground and onto the pile of trash. Unfortunately, sparks began shooting up all over the wet trash, surrounding them quickly.

"Uhh...!!!" Mallow stammered, looking around.

"Go, go!!!" Jason quickly yelled, grabbing Mallow and leaping into the hole with him before they could get zapped. He hadn't thought about that happening...

They fell straight into a long and wide tunnel with a high ceiling...with no end in sight in either direction. Jason started to look around to decide which way to go...but something else caught his eye. A strange, giant, fat, yellow creature. In stood on two feet, with two short arms sticking out of it's pudgy body. It had a giant mouth, complete with vicious looking fangs and a tongue that hung all the way to the floor. Jason and Mallow both stepped back a couple feet when it's four eyes snapped open, locking onto the two of them.

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-tha-a-a-a-t m-m-must b-b-b-be th-the B-B-Be-Belome!!!" Mallow stuttered, petrified from some of the horror stories he'd heard about this thing.

"Good God..." Jason whispered, taking another step backwards. That thing was huge...and it looked like something right out of a horror movie! He didn't doubt it could swallow both of them whole.

"Yikes!!!" Belome yelled in a deep, almost demonic sounding voice. "It's a snack attack! And you're it!!!"

"We gotta get out of here!!!" Mallow yelled, his eyes watering up in fear.

"Go!" Jason yelled, pulling out his morpher...although he wasn't really sure where Mallow was going to go. Whatever. He activated it, and began moving it outwards. "Tyranno-"

Belome lunged forwards with lightning speed as Jason was getting ready to morph, smacking the unprepared Ranger aside and into a wall with his giant tongue. Jason let out a yell of pain as he slammed into the stone wall headfirst, while his morpher was knocked down the tunnel. Mallow took a glance at Jason as he slumped motionless to the floor, then turned his attention to the slowly approaching Belome.

"No..no! Please no!!!" Mallow screamed, taking some steps backwards.

"I'll start with you," Belome said in that low voice, licking his lips with that tongue of his.

Mallow held out his hands, releasing two massive lighting bolts into the Belome, but the monster simply laughed and kept moving forwards...not fazed in the least.

"Please don't! Please!!!" Mallow resorted to begging. He really didn't want to die.

"Yummy...yummy...!!!" Belome was saying, but suddenly stopped in his tracks at the sound of rushing water somewhere down the tunnel. "The flood...! Curses!!!"

Mallow watched in bewilderment at Belome turned and ran up the tunnel a bit, then leaped into the hole the two of them had come from.

"The...flood...?" Mallow whispered, then noticed Jason still wasn't moving. "Jason!!!"

Mallow ran towards his friend...but then he saw what Belome was talking about. Water was rushing down the tunnel...and right at them...at an incredibly fast speed, easily filling the entire tunnel up. Mallow ran towards Jason...but it was too late. The wave hit Jason and pulled him in...then Mallow...and they were both sucked away by the raging force.

* * *

**A/N: What will become of Jason and Mallow? Will Kim escape her pursuers? What are the other Rangers going to do? Find out next time!**


	12. Midas River

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: And another update! Those who reviewed...you're awesome! Thanks again! Anyways, here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

Axem Red silently walked through the massive factory, ignoring the giant machines constructing Smithy's robotic army of evil. The deafening sounds of the machinery no longer bothered him, he had simply become used to it. As he moved down the walkway, though, he glanced to the side, seeing the conveyor belt taking inactive soldiers down the line. He just grunted in dissatisfaction as he entered the large room he had been heading towards.

There he was. Working hard at the beginning of the assembly line was Smithy himself. The overlord stood over ten feet tall, covered in full steel armor. His face was covered by a long white beard and mustache, along with his long, white hair on his head. All anyone could see of the massive creature was his eyes and his mouth...no one knew if he was made of flesh or steel. Axem Red ignored that question as it made it's way into his head. He had a report to make. He stayed near the door, watching as Smithy pounded away at something on the anvil in front of him with his massive hammer, all while arguing with the Factory Chief.

"Sir, I'm just saying that this is too much! We should focus on one planet..." the chief was saying.

"Enough!" Smithy bellowed in a deep, terrifying voice. "If you were a general I would consult you. But you are in charge of making sure this factory runs adequately...which you are not doing because you're here overstepping your boundaries. Go NOW and do not ever bring this back up to me. Do you understand!?"

"...Yes sir!" the Factory Chief said quickly, before scurrying out of the room.

Axem Red glanced at him as he left, then looked back to see Smithy waving him over. The Ranger made his way over quickly.

"Are the forces set up on the Earthen Moon?" Smithy asked, still working at his anvil.

"Yes, sir," Axem Red reported. "They are all stationed in Zedd's castle and will hold it until you give the order to invade the planet."

"Good!" Smithy yelled. "I don't want any more close calls. If those troublemakers come back, kill them."

"Axem Black and Axem Yellow are securing the place as we speak. No one will set foot on that entire moon without us knowing," Axem Red said.

"Excellent," Smithy said. "We're turning out troops at a much higher rate than I anticipated. We can send as many as you need to that castle, and then some extra. As soon as we have Aldar, we'll take Earth. With this portal we can easily get from one side of the universe to the other and close in on the rest of the worlds from both sides."

Axem Red simply nodded. It would be a long, brutal campaign...but he knew Smithy would never relent until everything was in his possession.

"What is the status of the generals I sent out from here?" Smithy interrupted Red's thoughts.

"Bowyer is in place in the Forest Maze near Rose Town. He hasn't invaded directly yet, but he has the town almost completely under his control anyway," Red reported. "Yaridovich is still en route to Seaside Town...he'll report in soon."

"Good...good..." Smithy said, thinking it over. Everything was going as planned.

"Sir, Mack was destroyed," Red concluded his report, taking a deep breath.

"Whatever. I figured that was a poor design," Smithy shrugged it off. "The Mushroom Kingdom?"

"...Was able to repel all invaders once Mack was out of commission," Red finished for him.

"Very well. We'll send more forces later. They're going to be on full guard this time, so we'll have to overwhelm them with sheer numbers," Smithy said.

"They said a Red Ranger killed Mack," Axem Red added on.

"Of course they said that," Smithy laughed. "They think you and your team are either dead or missing in action. They don't know the truth. The rumors will fade as we continue to conquer this world. Leave now! I have work to do and so do you! Report in when both of Zedd's former castles are locked down to the point where a fly couldn't get in! Understand!?"

"Yes, sir," Axem Red simply said before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

Kimberly stumbled down the trail, limping from when she'd twisted her ankle on a root a few hours back. She'd kept moving all through the night, and was almost to the point where she simply couldn't go any longer. Actually, she'd hit that point long ago, but was somehow finding the energy to run. Luckily, Booster and and his goons hadn't decided to pursue her. At least, they hadn't been looking on the main trail. Just then, her foot caught hold of an oddly placed root, sending her face first into the dirt. She tried to get up...but just couldn't anymore. Exhausted, she let her arms fall limp to her side.

"Sorry, everyone..." she whispered softy, as her eyes began involuntarily closing.

"Pa!! Pa!!! Look over here! There's someone in the road!"

"Wha's that you say!?"

Kimberly heard the two voices...but couldn't even look up. She heard footsteps closing in on her, but never saw the feet. Instead, she closed her eyes...and it was silent.

* * *

Jason burst through the river's surface, taking a deep breath and coughing up some water. He swam to the edge of the river, grabbing hold of solid ground while he recollected his thoughts. Looking to his right he saw a massive mountainside, with waterfalls coming from many different parts of the wall. He figured that Kero Sewers was somewhere up there...since there wasn't really anywhere else he could have come from. Then he glanced to the left...and realized he was just on a ledge. The river would run out to a waterfall soon enough...and he guessed that there were several more large ledges like this one on the way down...because peering out over the edge, he could see that the ground was a really long ways below him.

"Mallow!?" Jason yelled, looking back to the right and seeing no sign of his companion. "Shit..."

Glancing down at the water, the leader of the Earth's Power Rangers realized that it was redder than the suit he wore when he battled the forces of evil. Jason quickly reached up and felt the top of his head, instantly noting that there was a huge gash on it. So that's why he felt a little dizzy. He brought his hand down and looked at it...almost completely drenched in his own blood. He knew he needed to fix that up as fast as he could.

"Just keeps getting worse..." Jason said as he tried to gather the strength to pull himself up the tiny ledge and onto shore. As he prepared to do so, though, he instantly saw something that changed his mind.

That God-forsaken Tyrannosaurus-rex came around the corner, locking it's eyes on Jason instantly. The Red Ranger ran all sorts of things through his head, then remembered that one movie...so he froze up, not moving at all. The T-rex just charged at him full speed, though.

"Thank you very much Dr. Alan Grant," Jason sarcastically mumbled, pushing off of the edge. The current pulled him right over the edge of the waterfall, and he saw the Tyrannosaurus stopping by the water's edge as he went over.

After a good eighty foot drop, the Red Ranger and all the blood that had left his body in midair slammed into another small river. Luckily it was deep enough for such a landing, and Jason quickly swam to the edge of this one. It was more of a beach-like shore down here, allowing him to run right out. He looked up to see a wide trail leading from the ledge he was on before to the one he was on now...and the T-rex running towards it. This wasn't over yet.

"Mallow!!!" Jason screamed, hoping to get some kind of answer. He furiously shook his head to get all the blood and water from his eyes, then noticed that his yell had only succeeded in getting the attention of about six putties who were camped out on this ledge. Great. Stragglers.

The six of them got up in an instant, running towards Jason. When the first one got near him and threw a punch, he caught that arm and threw a swift punch to the Z on it's chest, causing an instant self-destruct. He then threw a spin kick into another one's weak spot before getting sucker punched backwards by a third. He hit the ground and rolled backwards, quickly getting to his feet and struggling to keep conscious as he saw the T-rex coming around the corner of that trail...

Jason ran forwards, jumping into the air and preforming a split kick, catching two putties in the chest. Another one came at him from the side, but Jason ducked down and rolled it over his back, dropping it hard on the ground. As he came up he punched the six incoming foe right in the Z area, destroying it. He then turned to see the last one starting to stand up, so he threw a quick kick into it's chest, destroying it as well. The Tyrannosaurus was closing in by now...and Jason decided to stand his ground this time around.

"Alright, ugly...I'm tired of this! It's morphin' time!!!" Jason yelled, reaching behind his back...and feeling only the back of his jeans and belt.

That's when he remembered dropping his morpher when the Belome hit him back in the sewers. Instantly he turned and ran back for the river, his vision starting to get fuzzier from blood loss by now. He leaped up, and dove headfirst into the water, hoping to avoid the T-rex from here. Instead...he slammed headfirst into an underwater boulder. He surfaced, catching one quick glimpse of the Tyrannosaurus before he went over the edge of another waterfall...and losing consciousness once more.

* * *

**A/N: Two Rangers down and Smithy (finally introduced) is pressing on! Things sure aren't looking good! Let me know what you think!**


	13. Tadpole Pond

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Another update! Not really much to say here other than another thank you to all those who reviewed! Seriously...those are what keep me going.  
**

* * *

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes, taking in her new surroundings. She was in a bed...one of many lined up side by side. Inside of some kind of house...a small, one room house. Shack might have been the better word as she realized the kitchen, bedroom, dining room, and everything else were crammed into one medium-sized room. Then she took another look across the room and spotted...a mole. 

A brown, furry...mole. However, instead of digging holes and tunnels under the house, it was wearing an old fashioned dress and apron while doing the dishes. Not to mention it was about her size, too. Clearly her movements alerted it, because it turned around and smiled at her.

"Oh good! You're awake!" the mole spoke in a voice that sounded deeply southern and feminine.

Kimberly frowned in confusion, but decided to worry about this creature's background later. "Where am I?"

"Shugga, you're in Moleville! Mah name is Ma Mole. My husband, Pa Mole, and I was out for a stroll and we found you jus' layin' in the road!" she explained.

"I'm...not really familiar with this area, I'm sorry," Kimberly apologized, sitting up.

"Oh, it's no problem! I jus' love chattin' anyways!" Ma Mole casually said, pulling up a chair next to Kimberly's bed. "You jus' rest for now! You seem pretty tuckered out."

"It's...been a really long day. Or two. I kind of forget," Kimberly explained, adding a giggle on the end unintentionally, her first one in awhile. Things seemed to be turning for the better, though.

"Well, Moleville's jus' a small little village packed away in these here mountains," Ma Mole explained. "Closest things to us are Booster Tower to the west, and Rose Town out east.

Kimberly shuddered at the mention of Booster Tower...but didn't say anything. No telling what would happen.

"We's jus' simple folk here, gettin' by on our minin' out here," Ma Mole continued...but then her smile vanished. "Things is usually pretty quiet here..."

"What's the matter?" Kimberly said, leaning forward when she saw a tear forming in her eye.

"Yesterday...some stupid...star thing fell out of the sky and crashed into the mountain," Ma Mole explained. "Our two kids had run off into the mountain, they always do it...but it caused a big cave-in and now they's trapped inside. Pa and the men-folk have been diggin' nonstop...but they ain't gettin' nowheres. It's a good thing Pa took me on a walk to try and calm me down, though...else you'd still be lyin' there."

"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry," Kimberly said, putting a hand on top of Ma Mole's...who just lost it right there.

"It's jus' not fair!" Ma Mole said, tears flowing freely. "Mah oldest is out fightin' Zedd's forces as the Black Ranger...and now these two is trapped in there! I just want my family back!"

"You're...oldest is...what?" Kimberly whispered, trying to process that one again.

"He's the Black Axem Ranger...I know, crazy, huh? A small town like this spawnin' some big hero," Ma Mole said, wiping her eyes, done crying for now. "Well, I need to get back to work 'round here. You jus' stay in bed. Yer plum worn out and need somethin' to eat."

"Oh, no, no. I don't want to be any trouble..." Kimberly tried to explain, despite being desperately hungry.

"Oh no ya don't! I'm insistin'!" Ma Mole said, heading back to the sink.

Kimberly sat in bed, rubbing her head. She appreciated this...and needed it...but she knew she had to get a move on. No telling if Booster's goons were in the area looking for her, but it was a safe bet. Then, of course...there was Jason. His fate was still unknown, but she could only pray he would be alright. If he wasn't already dead...

* * *

"Ouch..." Jason mumbled as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was...a frog. A giant frog standing over him. Now, Mallow may have claimed to be a frog...but this was a _frog_. A frog with a long white beard and a purple hat. Jason's eyes just widened as he sat up, and the frog took a step back to avoid being hit in the head. 

"Easy, child..." the frog said. "You are safe, here. No harm will come to you."

Jason patted the knife on his hip to make sure it was still there, but didn't draw it. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Frogfucious, and you are in Tadpole Pond!" he explained happily.

Jason's eyes lit up. "Tadpole Pond? Then..."

"Jason!!!"

Jason turned his head to see Mallow running over to him, and also to get a look at his surroundings. He was on what appeared to be some strange combination of giant lily pads and tree stumps...floating in the middle of a lake with more of those and many trees scattered everywhere, preventing him from seeing too far. In the water were very large tadpoles...just swimming around and having a good time.

"Mallow! You're alright!" Jason said as he stood up, noticing that he was just a few inches taller than Frogfucious.

"Yea! I was worried about you...but then some of the tadpoles found you floating near here! It's a good thing grandpa is such a good medic!" Mallow said, beaming with happiness. "Oh, and we found this, too!"

Jason smiled as Mallow handed him his morpher, and he secured it on the back of his belt.

"Come...come, children...have a seat!" Frogfucious insisted, moving over to a circular wooden table with three convenient wooden chairs. Jason and Mallow followed him over, and the three of them took a seat. "We have much to discuss."

"Yea...we really do," Jason agreed, rubbing his head. Strange...he didn't feel the gash anymore...

"My Miracle Elixer should have fixed up your head," Frogfucious said, leaning back to look at the back of Jason's head. "Didn't even lose any hair. Lucky man."

Jason just gave a light laugh, putting his hand on the table. "So...I heard you know pretty much all there is to know around here."

"Yes, yes. Listen now, and partake in my wisdom," Frogfucious said. "The waterways of the world bring me all sorts of worldly news. I know all about your battle with Zedd in his palace, as well as your battle with Mack at the Mushroom Kingdom."

"So that was his name..." Jason mumbled after a second of thought. "Well, then...I'm sure you know that I need to get back into Zedd's castle to rescue..."

"Your Pink Ranger," Frogfucious cut him off, smiling.

"Kimberly..." Jason finished anyway...then nodded. "Yea."

"Jason..." Frogfucious said, shaking his head. "You search and you search for a way into that castle...but Kimberly was thrown from it just the same as you and Zedd were."

"What!?" Jason said, sitting up in his seat very quickly.

"Relax, Red Ranger," Frogfucious said with a chuckle. "She was pulled from the ocean by Booster...a man who's a bit...well, mental. Luckily, she escaped and arrived in Moleville early this morning. She's safe there, and is recovering from all that she's been through. The news came to me just before you woke up."

Jason just took a deep breath, relaxing into his chair. "Thank you...thank you!" he whispered, unbelievably relieved to hear that Kim was alright. Now all he had to do was get to her.

"I'm afraid we must focus on the bigger issue, here, though," Frogfucious said, suddenly becoming much more serious.

"Yea...what's this Smithy Gang?" Jason asked. "I don't really understand where they came from."

"Unfortunately, I don't know much more than you do," Frogfucious said. "All I have are reported attacks by his machine army. The Mushroom Kingdom was hit hard with a preliminary strike, being the closest to their base of operations...luckily that was foiled by the two of you, though. Hopefully they will have adequate time to boost their defenses. As of right now, however, Rose Town suffering the worst from the onslaught. Zedd's forces have been spotted in the area as well...fighting Smithy's gang, it appears."

"Great," Jason said, shaking his head. "A three way war. Although I suppose it's better than them teaming up." He just prayed the villains wouldn't find some sort of common ground. Deciding it best not to even think about that, he put his right hand on the table, revealing the star on his hand. "What about this?"

"Those stars surrounded the sword, Exor, as it crashed into the castle. They scattered on impact, except for one, which landed in the castle itself," Frogfucious explained, while looking at Jason's hand. "Other than that...I don't know much at all. They are truly shrouded in mystery. However, I believe they will be key in defeating Smithy and his minions."

Jason just nodded. "And Moleville's on the other side of Rose Town, you say?"

"Yes," Frogfucious said. "You will go through some swamps and woods before Rose Town, then after that it is all mountains on the west side. It's a long trek, but clearly marked."

"Then I need to get Kimberly first...and then deal with Smithy," Jason reasoned. Her safety was still his highest priority.

"A good plan," Frogfucious agreed, sitting back in his seat with a sigh.

"Wow..." Mallow said, finally speaking up after listening to all of that. It was just so over his head that he couldn't keep up. "Jason, you're really going to have your work cut out for you. I mean, these guys sound really dangerous...and Mack was just the beginning!"

"Mallow! You speak as if these things do not concern you!" Frogfucious said, smiling once more. "You will accompany Jason on his adventure!"

"What!?" Mallow said, sitting up in shock. "I'm not qualified for that! I'm just a regular tadpole...he's a Power Ranger! I'd just slow him down!"

"Mallow..." Frogfucious slowly, his smile now gone as he closed his eyes. "I've been keeping this from you for a long time...but...you aren't a tadpole."

Silence. Jason looked between them...and noted Mallow's clearly shocked look. He figured the kid didn't look anything like one from the start...but reckoned that he just always held that belief, never questioning it. That could make it a shocker for him.

"...W-what!?!?" Mallow whimpered, his eyes watering up as rain began falling from the sky. Jason instantly moved his seat back to get himself under a rather large leaf sticking out of a tree.

"Ten years ago...I was enjoying a tasty cricket pie near the banks on the Midas River, when a little basket with a small puffball of a baby inside it floated up. Inside was a note reading 'To whoever finds this, please take good care of Mallow'" Frogfucious explained. Jason glanced around to see that many _actual_ tadpoles were floating by the edge, listening to their conversation by now. "That was you, Mallow. You are a child from some other land...some place of which I have no knowledge. It is time for you to go and discover your true heritage."

"Grandpa...I...I..." Mallow tried to say something...anything, but eventually broke into tears, causing a full fledged downpour.

"Enough!!!" Frogfucious screamed, punching the table with such force that it split into two. The tadpoles all scattered and Mallow instantly stopped crying, the rainstorm vanishing as a result. "Mallow! You must not cry anymore! You must be strong now! Go, now, and find your mother and father!!!"

Mallow just nodded, holding back the last couple of tears. He was right...he had to be strong. Now of all times was key. "Yes, grandpa. I'll do it and I'll help defeat Smithy...and I'll make you proud! I'm not gonna cry anymore!"

"Good boy," Frogfucious said, smiling once again as he picked up a long staff, handing it to Mallow as the three of them stood up. "Take this...it is the Ribbit Staff. It is a formidable weapon...I used it quite effectively when I was your age."

"Grandpa...I've never used one of these in my life," Mallow admitted as he looked the staff over, noting all the engravings on it.

"That is alright. You are traveling with an excellent instructor," Frogfucious said, looking to Jason and smiling.

Jason just nodded with a bewildered smile in return. This guy _was_ good.

"Here you are, Mallow," Frogfucious said, handing him a newer, nicer, and much bigger backpack. "I packed all the food and essentials you'll need, along with three sleeping bags for once you get Kimberly."

"Thanks, grandpa!" Mallow said, sliding it over his shoulders and adjusting his straps. He figured if he was going he might as well be pack mule...he could use the weather as a weapon while Jason stayed mobile if they were ever caught off guard. He smiled as he slid the Ribbit Staff into a nice little easy access attachment on the side of the pack, allowing him to get to it whenever he needed.

"Thank you, Frogfucious," Jason said, shaking hands with him. "I really appreciate it."

"Please take care of Mallow," Frogfucious simply replied. "I know he will not be a burden at all. He needs to find his way."

"I'm happy to help," Jason said, then stepped back.

Frogfucious smiled as Mallow stepped up in front of him, all geared up and ready to go. After a pause, Mallow flung himself into his adopted grandfather's arms.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, grandpa," Mallow whispered.

"There, there, Mallow," Frogfucious said back. "We will meet again one day...and you will have many stories to tell me."

"You'll know them all already," Mallow said.

"I'll want to hear them from you, anyway," Frogfucious softly said. "Be careful out there, Mallow. The world is a dangerous place. And remember, this will always be your home."

"Thank you for everything," Mallow said, as they let go of each other.

"And thank you," Frogfucious said, his voice quivering a bit. "Now go!"

Mallow just smiled and nodded. "Goodbye, grandpa."

Jason turned and started heading down the trail, with Mallow right beside him...neither of them looking back.

"Goodbye, Mallow," Frogfucious whispered, with a tear in his eye, as he watched the only family he'd ever had walk out of his life.

* * *

**A/N: More soon!**


	14. Rose Way

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Finally got an update out for this one! School's been killin' me lately, but that's nothing new. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I want more soldiers on that back entrance," Axem Red instructed as he looked over a map of Zedd's moon palace. The unmorphed leader of the Axem team was standing in the moon base, going over the defenses with Axem Pink and a few of the higher ranking robots. 

"Sir, are you sure?" one of the robots asked. "It would be best to focus our forces on the more obvious entrances..."

"They'll be looking for a back door just like that," Axem Red snapped. "Trust me. I know how they'll be thinking."

The robots just nodded and left the room, leaving the two Rangers alone.

"What a bore," Axem Pink said with a yawn, running a hand through her long, blonde hair and then looking at her fingernails. "Guard duty. I'd rather be doing something exciting."

"Like what? Shopping?" Red responded, glaring at her for a moment before looking back down at the map on the table.

Pink returned the glare, but turned her head at the sight of a mole and a frog entering the room with them. "Black...Green...what's new?"

"Talked to Exor," Axem Black said, crossing his arms.

"And?" Axem Red asked, not paying it any mind.

"Turns out one of Zordon's Earth Rangers is on Aldar," Axem Green explained. "He got chased off into the mountains by a monster Exor spawned, but he said he saw the thing stomping around later on, trying to find the Ranger. So he's alive."

"Red Ranger?" Red asked, looking up to his teammates.

"That's the one," Black said with a grin.

"So a Ranger did kill Mack..." Axem Red frowned, thinking it over.

"Well, we better go and get him," Pink decided. "He'll just cause more trouble."

"A single Ranger against Mack had to be pure luck," Green stated. "That was a fierce warrior."

"I could take Mack," Red said, shaking his head. "Makes sense that my brother-in-arms could do the same. He's not an issue, though. Think about it...he's all alone on a world he has no knowledge of...his entire team is still here. If anything, this is a blessing."

"You're right..." Green realized, counting his fingers. "Rangers are teams of five...and we fought his four teammates here. Him on Aldar makes five..."

Axem Black let out a loud laugh. "Divided! They're divided and stand no chance because of it!"

"See? It's nothing to worry about," Red said with a smile, looking back at the map.

"Well, we should at least inform Smithy," Axem Green suggested. "He'd like to know."

"Smithy has enough to worry about," Axem Red replied. "There is no need to burden him with anything else. Like I said, this problem will resolve itself. Don't think about it any more."

The other three Axem Rangers just nodded, trusting their leader's judgment.

* * *

"Hey Tommy!!" one of the football players called out. "We're all heading to the park for a scrimmage! You want in!?" 

"Sorry, bro!" Tommy called over his shoulder as he walked into the parking lot. "Lot of homework!"

Tommy didn't wait for an answer, though, he was already moving towards his Jeep when Bulk and Skull stepped in his way.

"Come on, guys, I don't have time today," Tommy said while rolling his eyes, although he did stop in front of them.

"We were just wondering if you'd seen Jason and Kimberly," Bulk said, crossing his arms. "Jason's my lab partner and Kim is Skull's."

"And you're wondering why you can't find them?" Tommy asked, a tiny bit amused.

"Our papers are due tomorrow," Bulk continued.

"Yea! And we don't know anything!" Skull added on.

"Yea, I've noticed," Tommy said, holding in a laugh. "Sorry guys, I don't have a clue where they are."

"Your best friend and your girlfriend are missing at the same time?" Bulk observed, a grin forming on his face. "Aren't you a little suspic-"

"No, Bulk! Move!" Tommy snapped, pushing them to either side and heading into the parking lot. He only turned his head when he got near his Jeep to make sure they weren't following.

He got to his vehicle to see Trini leaning against the driver side door, obviously waiting on him.

"What's wrong?" he instantly asked, wondering why she wasn't at the Command Center.

"They locked down the moon palace overnight," Trini said in a low whisper after glancing around to make sure no one was nearby.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Tommy said in disbelief, dropping his books into the Jeep. "We should have stayed and fought."

"We would have lost," Trini reminded him, shaking her head.

"Well then we should have gone for the portal," Tommy said, putting his hands on his head while he was thinking the whole thing over.

"They would have followed and we would have been more outmatched," Trini said, closing her eyes. "There was nothing we could have done. We're completely cut off from Jason and Kimberly."

"There's got to be something...anything!" Tommy said. "How much longer until we can teleport someone there again?"

"Billy said it might be months," Trini informed him with a sigh.

"Months...we don't have months..." Tommy said, leaning against the vehicle by Trini.

"I've never been so scared for any of us before," Trini said, while Tommy wrapped a comforting arm around her. "There's always been a way to break through the defenses...but they're just gone this time."

"Don't worry Trini," Tommy tried to reassure her. "We're going to rescue them, stop Zedd, and stop Smithy. It's all going to work out. It always does."

Trini just nodded. "We should get to the Command Center."

"Right," Tommy agreed as they stood up. "I need to get this thing off campus. I'll meet you there, though."

"Alright, hurry," Trini said. Tommy just nodded and climbed into his vehicle, while Trini ran off to find a spot to teleport.

* * *

Jason smiled as he watched Mallow twirl around the Ribbit Staff while the two of them walked down the swampy trail. He had taken the backpack temporarily, allowing Mallow to practice a few basic techniques while there was no immediate danger. 

"You're getting it," Jason observed, causing Mallow to smile.

"Thanks!" Mallow beamed happily. "It's not too hard!"

"You're a natural, alright," Jason said, while looking up at the sky. The sun was starting to set...and he wanted to be at Rose Town by nightfall. No telling what came out of these swamps and woods when it was dark.

It was then that he heard some commotion a little up the trail from then. He quickly stopped in place, and held his hand out to stop Mallow, as well. After listening for a moment, he realized it was just a lot of yelling...and realized the unmistakable source of the voice. Quickly, he dropped the backpack to the ground, pulling out his morpher.

"What's happening?" Mallow whispered, looking concerned.

"Someone's up ahead, I'm going to check it out," Jason explained, deciding not to give him the details. "Stay hidden."

Mallow just quickly nodded, grabbed the backpack, and moved into the bushes off the trail. Satisfied his teammate was safe, Jason quickly moved down the trail, keeping low and making as little noise as possible. After a bit he moved off the trail, and climbed up a good sized tree. When he was up a good bit, he gave a big smile. He could see a large, dirt clearing perfectly...and Zedd's forces standing in it.

A small group of putties and monsters were all standing in rank, facing Scorpina and Lord Zedd. While Scorpina was standing there, waiting patiently, Zedd was pacing back and forth, mumbling something in a low voice.

Jason frowned, having apparently missed Zedd's tirade. He would have liked to have gotten some information, maybe found out if Zedd knew something no one else did. He settled in on the tree branch, deciding to stick around for just a little bit to see if anything interesting would happen.

* * *

About half an hour passed, filled only with Zedd's grumbling. As the sun almost completely disappeared over the horizon Jason decided that he had kept Mallow waiting far too long, and moved to quietly climb back down the tree so he could leave unnoticed. Just then, however, a voice made him freeze in his tracks. 

"Lord Zedd! We found someone!!!"

Quickly, Jason glanced around to see who had spotted him and if there was anyone surrounding him. To his surprise, however, he saw that no one was around him, or even looking at him. Then he noticed two putties dragging Mallow into the clearing, with a monster right behind them. Jason smacked his own forehead. _Of course...scouts._

"What!? Who's this!?" Zedd snapped as he stopped his pacing and turned to the boy.

"We don't know...but he was hiding in the bushes," the monster said. "He destroyed two putties before we were able to get him."

"Boy...that mistake will cost you your life," Zedd said, stepping towards them.

Jason's eyes lit up. Zedd would only be angry at losing putties for one reason...and he knew exactly what it was after scanning the ranks a second time. Knowing he didn't have any more time to waste, Jason stood up on the tree branch, gripping his morpher tightly in his right hand while grabbing a branch above him with his left hand, just for the balance.

"Let him go, Zedd!" Jason called down, seeing no other options this time.

Zedd froze in his tracks, then turned to the source of the voice. The mere sight of Jason up in that tree made his blood boil, and he tightened his hold on his staff while Scorpina stepped up next to him, with her sword in hand.

"Hey, there!" Jason said with a smile, trying to keep his cool despite knowing he was severely outmatched. Just for good measure, he gave Scorpina an innocent wink, causing her to look away in disgust.

"Red Ranger...what are you doing here?" Lord Zedd finally shouted up to him. "Surely you don't think you can beat all of us at once, do you?"

"Actually, I was just wondering if-" Jason started to say, but instead stopped in mid-sentence and snapped his head in the direction of a putty that was approaching his tree from the right side. He raised his morpher a bit for good measure, and the putty stopped in it's tracks.

"Stand down, you fool!" Lord Zedd commanded, and the putty rejoined the ranks. The overlord watched as Jason scanned the area to make sure he wasn't being flanked from another side, then lowered his morpher and redirected his full attention to the group again.

"I was actually looking for Finster," Jason continued. "But I guess he's not here. Wow, it must be tough to make new troops without him, huh?"

"I take it this boy is with you, then?" Zedd said, looking to Mallow for a brief second before turning his full attention back to Jason. "Red Ranger, tell me why I shouldn't blast you right out of that tree and kill this boy where he stands."

"You won't get me on the first hit," Jason confidently announced.

"Let me kill him now," Scorpina whispered to Zedd, readying her blade.

"Silence!" Zedd hissed to her, not taking his eyes off the Ranger above them this time. "Is there some sort of meaning behind that?"

"I'm just saying you wouldn't want me to go nuts and start wasting your putties...would you?" Jason challenged. "I can cut your numbers almost in half before you got to me."

"What is it you want?" Lord Zedd responded without missing a beat. Jason knew his weakness, now...so he had to attempt to appease the Ranger. After all, he just couldn't afford another casualty in his already pitiful army.

"The two of us are just passing through," Jason said. "I've got more important things to worry about than you."

"Yes, Kimberly, of course," Zedd said with a laugh, satisfied that he'd figured his adversary out as well.

"You're going nowhere, Ranger!" Scorpina shouted, taking a step forwards.

"Let them pass!" Lord Zedd interrupted in his booming voice.

"WHAT!?" Scorpina said in disbelief, turning to face Zedd. "Are you serious?!"

"Are you questioning me!?" Lord Zedd demanded, taking a step forwards and causing Scorpina to step back in turn.

"No, Lord Zedd..." Scorpina said slowly, lowering her sword.

"Just this once, Red Ranger!" Zedd yelled up to him. "The next time we meet...you _will_ die!"

"Looking forward to it already," Jason responded with a sly grin.

Zedd gave a quick glare to the two putties, who released Mallow. After checking to make sure the backpack was secure and the Ribbit Staff was attached to it, the boy quickly ran down the trail. Smiling, Jason grabbed a vine and slid down it, landing right outside the clearing. He kept his morpher in his hand as he walked through the troops and towards the trail Mallow had taken. Then, when Zedd suddenly reached out and caught his left arm in his steel grip, Jason held it up, ready to morph. When Zedd made no further move to attack, however, Jason just locked eyes with that visor, keeping his morpher ready.

"We will be attacking the Forest Maze, tomorrow," Zedd simply stated. "An important general is there that I must capture. It would be wise for you to not interfere."

"I've got my own priorities," Jason reminded him.

Zedd released his grip on Jason, then watched with disgust as the Ranger walked down the trail after his companion.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for now! Like always, please leave a review!**


	15. Rose Town

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks again for the reviews, everyone!  
**

* * *

Jason had heard about Rose Town being under attack, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when the two of them entered the town. Arrows littered the ground, and people were everywhere. What was so strange about it was that they were standing perfectly still, most were clutching their arrow wounds, while some were running despite the arrow lodged into their body. Except they weren't actually moving. Everyone was as still as statues. Combined with the pitch black night sky...it was a very creepy sight.

"What the...!?" Jason said in disbelief, walking forwards and looking around.

"What happened here?" Mallow whispered from behind Jason, having a difficult time processing the sight as well.

"I don't know...my only guess is-" Jason started to say, but was interrupted when Mallow let out a loud scream of pain. He turned quickly and saw that the boy was on his knees, clutching his right bicep, where an arrow had hit him. Instantly he was by his friend's side. "Mallow!"

"Where did it...come from!?" Mallow asked, doing his best to fight the pain and not cry. He had promised he wouldn't do it anymore...but it hurt so much...

"I don't know!" Jason said, glancing around for this mystery archer too. "Hang on, I need to fix this wound up."

Jason felt the arrow, noticing it was stuck in there really good. Suddenly, though, the trembling boy became perfectly still. "Mallow?" he asked, but his companion was just staring at nothing. "What's wrong? Mallow!"

"Hey!!!" a voice screamed from behind him. Jason quickly turned to see a middle aged lady at standing at the from door of a house. She started frantically waving him over. "Quick! Get inside! Hurry!!!"

"But..." Jason mumbled, shooting another glance to his frozen ally.

"If you stay out there they'll get you too!!!"

Jason realized that was true, and shot one more glance to Mallow. "Hang tight, buddy."

With that, the Ranger stood up and bolted towards the house as fast as he could, noticing an arrow falling from the sky and stabbing into the ground near where he had been out of the corner of his eye. He ran inside the house, and the lady slammed the door behind him as hard as she could and quickly locked it.

"You must be crazy to be standing outside like that!" the lady accused, but Jason shook his head quickly.

"I'm new in town," Jason replied, while looking around the house...realizing it was actually more of an inn. There was a counter, some sofas, a table, and stairs. A young boy, no more than six, was on the floor playing with two old action figures, having stopped his game to look at the newest visitor.

"Well...My name's Brianna, and you're at the Rose Inn," the lady said.

"Jason," the Red Ranger introduced himself, giving her a light handshake.

"Say...it's you," Brianna said, looking him over. "You're that alien. The Ranger from Earth. The one that freed the Mushroom Kingdom."

Jason held in a laugh. After all these years it sure was different to be the one called an alien. Still, at the same time he wondered how news about him was so far ahead of him when he was taking the most direct route everywhere. What a weird planet.

"Yea, that's me," Jason said, looking out the window at the dark, eerie streets.

"WHOA!!!" the boy on the floor shouted, staring at Jason in awe.

"You haven't heard about what's happening here?" Brianna asked a bit skeptically.

"No...not at all," Jason answered, half listening since he was scanning for enemies and watching the occasional arrow fall from the sky.

"Here...let's sit down, then," Brianna offered, gesturing to the table. "I'll explain everything."

"Yea...yea alright," Jason agreed, stepping away from the window, and heading over to the table, shooting one last glance out it as he walked away.

* * *

"Wow..." Ma Mole said in disbelief. She was sitting across the table from Kimberly, who had just told her the whole story about Booster abducting her. "That guy's jus' nuts."

"Yea," Kimberly agreed, taking a sip of her drink. Luckily, by telling that story, she had been able to avoid the story about where she came from originally, since she didn't know just how well that would go over. She blinked at the sound of the door opening, and turned her head to see a male mole step inside, his green overalls covered in dirt. She realized this was Pa Mole, Ma's husband.

"Pa! Welcome home, sweetheart!" Ma Mole exclaimed. "This girl's recoverin' jus' fine! She was escapin' from Booster!"

"Booster...that guy's insane!" Pa exclaimed, taking a seat next to Ma. "I'm glad we found ya before he did."

"Thank you again," Kimberly said. "I really can't thank you enough for nursing me back to health."

"Shucks! It was nothin', honey!" Ma said with a smile, then quickly got serious as she turned to her husband. "Any luck in the mine?"

"None," Pa reported, drooping his head a bit. "Everything's goin' too slow and there's all sorts of problems...but get this! Them news pigeons tell us an alien from another planet is on his way to this town! And he's a Ranger!"

Kimberly almost spilled her coffee, but caught herself in time.

"A Ranger!?" Ma shouted in disbelief. "You've got to be kiddin' me! What about the Axem Rangers...and our baby!?"

"Ain't no one heard from 'em," Pa said. "But don't you worry, I'm sure they're jus' fine. They're survivors, remember? But this new guy, he's a Red, jus' like Brianna's kid. Apparently he beat up all these dudes in the Mushroom Kingdom with barely any help and freed the place. Now he's comin' here to pick up some girl."

"Jason!" Kimberly said without thinking. "He's alive!"

She frowned when the two of them looked back to her.

"You know him?" Ma asked curiously.

"You're that girl!" Pa said, smiling as he looked her over. "So you're...you're the Pink Ranger!"

Kimberly froze, mentally kicking herself. She'd never let her cover slip like this before. "Uhh..."

"Don't worry...we won't tell anyone if you wanna lay low," Ma said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks...so much," Kimberly said, blushing a little from making such an embarrassing mistake. Still, the fact that Jason was alive, and on his way to get her, made her heart soar. With him around she'd feel completely safe, despite the terrible reality that they were still stranded on the other side of the universe. It wouldn't matter though, she knew he would protect her and together they would find a way home. She could feel her heart beating faster as she was getting more and more excited about the idea of being reunited with him.

"Anyway," Pa said with a smile. "When he gets here...I'm gonna ask him to get our kids out if we haven't already."

"Let me do it," Kimberly said before she'd realized it.

"Sweetheart, the mines are very dangerous," Ma pointed out.

"It's okay...I'm a Ranger, remember?" Kimberly said, nodding. "Please, you guys helped me so much, I'd be dead or captured without you. Let me repay it somehow."

Pa studied her for a moment, then let out a loud laugh. "She's got that same fire Rini's got, hidden behind that pretty little face. Must be a Pink Ranger thing! Alright! We'd be grateful forever if you could do it for us!"

"Great! It's a deal!" Kimberly said, smiling. She'd left out the fact that she didn't have her morpher, but exploring some mines and rescuing two kids wouldn't be all that difficult after what she'd been through all her life. Still, she made a mental note that once reunited with Jason, they'd have to find her morpher, where ever it was.

"Alright, we all need to get some rest, though, first," Ma said. "You can get up there first thing in the mornin'. Bless the poor souls, I hope they'll be alright jus' one more night in the mountains."

"They'll be fine, Ma," Pa said, wrapping a comforting arm around her. "Our kids are survivors. All of 'em."

* * *

"Thanks," Jason said as Brianna handed him a cup of coffee and sat across the table from him.

"No problem," she said with a smile. "So, you haven't heard the news here?"

"No, I don't know much about anything that's happening around here," Jason said, taking a sip and instantly noticing that Aldar coffee was way better than Earth coffee.

"Well, basically, some monster under employment of this Smithy guy is camped out in the woods north of town, called the Forest Maze," Brianna explained. "His name's Bowyer, and he's shooting those arrows from all the way out there. They freeze you up as stiff as a statue when they hit you. That's what's gotten the people here. Everyone's either holed up in their houses or frozen out there."

"Smithy. That name again," Jason mumbled, rubbing his hand across his face. _Bowyer, huh? Forest Maze? That's where Zedd said he was going...looks like we'll be having our showdown sooner than I expected._

"You alright?" Brianna asked, noticing he was in deep thought about something.

"Yea...don't worry, I'll take care of Bowyer," Jason said, snapping back to reality. "That, and find a way to free the people he's gotten."

"Well, you don't expect to go tonight, do you?" Brianna asked. "You look absolutely exhausted."

Jason sighed. He didn't want to leave the people out there all night, but going now would be suicide...he didn't have the energy.

"Stay here tonight. On the house," Brianna suddenly said. Jason opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "I'm insisting."

Jason just sighed. "Thanks...I really appreciate it."

"Anything for a Ranger," Brianna said with a smile.

It was silent for a few more minutes, Jason was just in thought while drinking his coffee. He glanced over to look at the young boy and his action figures. One was a crudely made Lord Zedd, the other was some wooden doll with a blue cap and a blue cape. Jason smiled as the little wooden Zedd received a pretty fierce beating.

"'Geno Beam!'" the little boy said, activating a little bright flashlight on the wooden doll's right hand, then threw Zedd across the room as if he'd been hit by something strong. Jason just laughed.

"Kids...always looking for heroes," Brianna said, looking at the boy too. "My son there, Gaz, loves the legend of Geno...supposedly a warrior who will come from the sky to help us in our time of need. I guess it's strange when his older brother's a superhero himself..and he's still clinging to old fairy tales."

"His brother?" Jason asked, cocking an eyebrow in interest.

Brianna smiled as she and Jason looked back to each other. "His brother, my eldest son, Raz, is the Red Axem Ranger."

"No kidding," Jason said, smiling a bit. "That's pretty cool."

"Yea...I didn't take it too well at first, but the world needed him, so what could I say?" Brianna sighed. "And now the Command Center's destroyed and they're missing. Everyone says they'll be back...but mother's intuition's telling me something horrible has happened."

"If they're Rangers, they'll be fine. Zordon only chooses the best," Jason tried to comfort her.

"I know...and that's why I'm not crying. I know he'll be fine...I believe in him," Brianna said. "But gosh, I can't imagine how worried your mother is...with you all the way on another planet like this."

Jason's eyes slightly widened. _Oh. Wow._

"The...uhh...the Rangers identities aren't public on Earth," he explained. "The governments would hunt us down and want to control us, people would invade our lives...we wouldn't be able to do our jobs. So we don't tell anyone."

Brianna's eyes widened this time. "So...your family has no idea where you are?"

"No..." Jason said, wondering what they were all doing for the first time. Not to mention the others had to be just worried sick, even though he'd made slight contact with them. Still...what had they said? Had they said anything at all? What could he possibly say to his family when it was all over with...if it was all over with at all. Jason shuddered, the thought of failing and dying out here had entered his head for the first time, and he didn't like it. "Wow..."

"I'm sorry," Brianna said. "You probably don't need to be thinking about all this right now."

"No, it's fine," Jason said, trying to be as dismissive as possible. "I don't usually get homesick...just worried about all the others and what they're thinking."

"Well, if you were chosen to come out here alone, I'm sure they have plenty of faith in you," Brianna said, reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Like you said, Zordon only chooses the best."

"Thanks," Jason said with a smile, but just then the Lord Zedd action figure hit the wall near them.

"Gaz!!! What did I tell you about throwing your toys in the house!?" Brianna scolded her youngest child, standing up.

"But Geno's beating Zedd up, mom!" Gaz tried to explain to her.

"Well, tell Geno to take the fight into the playroom!" Brianna said, then thought a moment. "Actually, tell him to save it for tomorrow, you need to get to bed, young man."

"Fine!" Gaz said, throwing the Geno toy across the room in a temper tantrum before storming upstairs.

Jason smiled and picked up the action figure that hit the ground near his feet. He looked it over, seeing the flashlight device on it's right hand and a mini-disk shooter on the left. With a chuckle, he set it on the table next to Zedd.

"I'm sorry," Brianna apologized, taking a seat again. "He gets it from his brother, believe it or not. Can you believe it? Superheroes being fans of superheroes."

"It's not too strange," Jason said with a laugh. "We have all kinds of fictional heroes back home. I'm a fan of a few myself."

"Guess even Rangers have their heroes," Brianna said, finishing her coffee.

"Someone's gotta show us how to save the world," Jason said. Brianna laughed, but Jason couldn't help but remember the time he dug up an old Superman comic to see what he would do in certain situations.

"Well, I need some rest, myself," Brianna said. "Let me show you to the room. You're the only visitor since no one else is coming near the town."

"Thanks...I'll be leaving bright and early in the morning," Jason said. "I want to end this."

Brianna just nodded and walked up the stairs. Jason followed after her, taking one last look out the window at Mallow, frozen in the streets before heading upstairs. He felt guilty about sleeping in a comfortable bed, while he was stuck out there...but knew there as no choice. Even with the coffee, he was about to pass out after the day's events. _ Just hang on, buddy. I'm gonna fix all of this.  
_

* * *

Late that night, long after everyone had gone to sleep, a small speck of light floated into the house, entering through the chimney. It floated around the bottom floor for awhile, leaving a tiny trail of fading light in it's wake. It landed on several objects, before making it's way over to the table.

It touched down on top of the Lord Zedd toy, as if investigating it. Next, it moved over and landed on the Geno doll. After a second, it floated up into the air, and began spinning in a wide circle over the doll. The area around the doll got brighter and bright, and soon enough...it began to grow. The speck began moving faster, and closing in the gap, until he doll had grown to be the size of an average human. With that, the little light flew into the doll's head, and disappeared.

The doll opened it's eyes just as the table split under it's weight, sending it to the floor. Awkwardly, it stumbled to it's feet and listened carefully...noting that no one was stirring from the noise. After that it stepped out of the mess, and looked at its hands. It threw a few punches, then a few kicks, almost falling over a few times. Only a few moves later it had perfect balance, and was satisfied with itself. It them looked at its hands once again, sliding open two hatches on its palms. Inside were devices that seemed to be pretty potent weapons. He then closed those, and watched his fingertips slide back to reveal ten small gun turrets, one for each finger. After reseting those, he crossed his arms and smiled.

This body would be suitable. Satisfied, the possessed doll walked out the door, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Look, an action free chapter at last...didn't think I had it in me. Let me know what you think of this one, too!**


	16. Forest Maze

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: And here's the next chapter. As always, many thanks to the reviewers who keep me going! **

* * *

Early the next morning, Jason was walking through the woods known as the Forest Maze, just north of Rose Town. He'd gotten a good night's sleep, was fully re-energized, and was ready to take this Bowyer guy down. When he'd come downstairs after waking up, Brianna had been screaming at Gaz about breaking her table, while the kid had kept insisting that Geno had done it just before heading into the forest. As amusing as the whole thing was, he felt he'd made a wise choice by quickly slipping out unnoticed. 

Jason frowned as he stopped and looked around again. He'd seen this area before...he recognized the pattern of the trees. This was his third time passing through this area. Well, at least he understood why everyone said it was a maze...because he was sure lost. At least he hadn't run into Zedd or any of his forces, though...ideally he wanted to just take out Bowyer then get out of here.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a figure with a blue cape and a blue hat, with it's back to him. Jason moved behind a tree, watching as it looked around a bit...then headed down a trail. After thinking for a moment, he followed after it, staying silently in it's shadows.

* * *

Kimberly crawled out of a small tunnel, squinting and looking around. She had been crawling through the mines since before sunrise, and there was no telling how far in she was by now. Setting down her lantern, she then stood up and stretched out, since she had some space. Another tiny path was right in front of her, and there was no telling how long she'd be in it. 

It turned out that she was the best candidate to go searching for the children, Dyna and Mite, who were lost in these caves. When that mysterious star had crashed into the mountain, it had caused a massive cave in, sealing most of the paths. While the moles had been trying to dig their way in all this time, Kimberly had found that she was small enough to fit into some of the cracks, and could go in without digging any further. So, while they continued unearthing the pathways, she had been given a lantern and backpack with some tools, food, water, and other necessities...and here she was.

She looked down at the next tunnel she was planning on crawling through, and realized there was a lot of light coming from the other end of it. She smiled at first, but then realized there was simply no way that two kids could make that much light...but who else could it be?

Deciding there was only one way to find out, Kimberly crouched down and started moving through the tunnel, leaving her gear behind temporarily. She moved through this tunnel with a lot more speed and agility than the previous ones, and soon enough was on the other side.

Finding herself on a ledge high above the ground, Kimberly crawled to the edge and looked down. To her great horror, she saw a horde of Snifits running around, filling up the entire, well lit room below...and apparently busy with something. They seemed to be transferring a bunch of large crates through the area. She noticed that none of them wore black like the ones she'd seen working with Booster, but instead wore other varieties of colors, including red, blue, green, gray, orange, and many others. It was probably a rank thing, but she didn't care to find out.

"Hey! Who are you!?" a voice suddenly shouted from above her.

Kimberly rolled to her side and looked up for the source of the voice...but all she saw was a fist heading towards her face. As soon as it connected, everything became dark and silent...

* * *

Bowyer laughed maniacally from his camp deep in the Forest Maze. This general of Smithy's forces was no less strange than Mack had been. He was a tall, but extremely thin monster, with a body curving in the shape on a "V". At the curve were two long legs which he stood on. Higher up on one side were his arms, and finally his head. The other end of the "V" served as tail, however at the very tip there was a string connecting it to the back of his head, allowing him to literally use himself as a bow for his vast supply of arrows. Calming his laughter a bit, he pulled another arrow from his quiver, and with impressive flexibility, pulled it back tight against his own bow-like form, and fired it high into the air...towards Rose Town. 

"Nya!!!" Bowyer laughed out again, watching as two robots entered the area with him, the same type that had served Mack back in the Mushroom Kingdom, and one was carrying a large, green star. He ignored it, and continued talking to himself. "More arrows, I need! More statues I must make!"

"Sir, the battle against Zedd's forces is going quite well," the first robot reported. The reason the camp was so empty was because all the robots were battling Zedd's assaulting army elsewhere in the forest. "Our knowledge of the forest's mazes has given us a clear advantage."

"Good! Kill them we must!" Bowyer shouted.

"Sir, look what else we found!!!" the second robot reported, letting go of the star. The three of them watched for a second as it floated a few inches off the ground, instead of falling to the dirt like they expected.

"Useless it seems!" Bowyer dismissively screamed, while waving his arm. "Nya! Dispose of it, at once!"

"STOP!!!" a voice shouted from above them. Bowyer and his two minions looked around for the source, and were surprised to see a life-sized, living doll land several yards from them.

"Gnya? What's this?" Bowyer asked, puzzled. "A stranger you are...and strange looking, at that!!!"

"That star piece belongs to everyone!" the doll screamed, striking a combat ready stance. "I can't let you keep it!"

"NYA!" Bowyer grunted, annoyed at this sort of disrespect. "And who do you think you are!?"

"I serve...a higher authority," the doll said in a low voice, keeping eye contact with his enemies.

"Angry I am! Teach you who's in charge, we must!" Bowyer yelled, then looked to the two robots. "Destroy him!"

The two machines brought out their wrist blades, and charged at the wooden warrior. The possessed doll was far too fast for them, however. As they approached he held out his left hand and fired several bullets from his fingertips in a rapid fire mode. One of machines went down, but the other got close enough to take a swing. The giant doll caught the robot's arm, and ripped it right out of it's socket. He then stabbed the blade into the robot, and kicked the machine away as it's systems shut down. Meanwhile, Bowyer was drawing an arrow, and by the time this strange fighter had disposed of his minions...he released it.

The arrow traveled in a clear trajectory towards it's target, who turned back to Bowyer just in time to see it get released. A look of terror struck his wooden face, knowing there was nothing he could do. Before it hit him, though, a figure dressed in all red charged in from the side, kicking the arrow out of the sky and launching it harmlessly into a tree.

Jason landed at a kneel, in full Ranger gear, and grinned behind that helmet of his. Nothing like a flashy entrance.

"A Ranger..." the doll mumbled in disbelief. "Thank you..."

"I don't know who you are..." Jason said as he stood up, keeping his eyes on Bowyer. "But you might want to stay out of the way."

"Trust me, I can carry my own weight in battle," the doll replied, stepping up beside Jason. "I will help."

"Wait..." Jason said, glancing to the wooden figure now. "You're...Geno. That kid's doll!"

Geno's wooden face contorted into something resembling a smile, then he shifted his eyes back to Bowyer. The Red Ranger stared at it for a second before quickly shifting his attention back to Smithy's general.

"Two against one!?" Bowyer screamed, taking a step backwards. "Nyat fair! But no matter! Destroy you, I will!"

Geno leaped forwards first, quickly closing the gap between Bowyer and himself. Bowyer instantly swatted him aside with one of those long arms, and barely caught sight of Jason leaping at him as well. However, he just brought his arm back around and swatted Jason to the side as well, although he instantly regretted the fact that he had hit them in opposite directions.

The two warriors flipped and landed sideways against two separate trees, staying that way for less than a second before pushing off with all their strength. They closed back in on Bowyer before he had a chance to do anything, slamming their shoulders into either side of him. Bowyer let out a loud scream of pain, while the two of them jumped backwards.

Geno didn't waste a second, and quickly moved in on Bowyer once again. The monster general recovered just in time though, and caught the possessed doll with a hard side kick, knocking him into a tree with such force that the trunk split and collapsed on him. Bowyer then turned around and pulled out an arrow, seeing the Red Ranger materialize his trusty blade in his hands. Wasting no time, Bowyer drew back the arrow and released it at the Ranger. Jason stepped forwards and slashed it right out of the air, smiling behind his helmet.

"Brave you are, to take my arrows head on!" Bowyer said with an amused laugh, drawing at least seven more arrows. "Brave...or foolish, perhaps!"

"Let's find out," Jason challenged.

Bowyer screamed in frustration, then began firing one arrow after at the Red Ranger. Jason began moving forwards, easily cutting each attack out of the air. Bowyer stepped back as he ran out of ammunition, while his enemy kept a slow walk towards him. It was then that out of the corner of his eye, the monster saw Geno standing back up...and lifting that thick tree above his head.

When the seemingly scrawny wooden doll hurled that massive tree trunk at him, Bowyer gave a powerful jump, leaping high above the treetops. Jason, not wanting to get hit either, jumped after him, passing him in the air with a powerful slash. His sword blow caught the string just above Bowyer's tail, severing it completely.

Bowyer screamed in agony, but before he could shout after the man who had crippled him, he saw Geno leaping up towards them. As Geno came near Bowyer, he grabbed the dangling string in his left hand, then continued to sail higher upwards. The other end, still attached to the monster's head, pulled taut, and Bowyer felt himself get dragged further up in the air by it. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Geno raise his right hand up, and blue colored energy began gathering around his palm.

"No! What are you doing!?" Bowyer screamed up at him.

"Geno...BEAM!!!" Geno yelled as pointed his right palm downwards at Bowyer. A massive blue beam of energy shot out of that hand, completely engulfing the general. With one final scream of agony that echoed throughout the entire area, Bowyer was torn apart and completely disintegrated.

Geno then landed back in the woods, facing off against the Red Ranger.

"You fight pretty good," Jason said, clearly impressed.

"I never expected to see an original Ranger power on Aldar," Geno said, studying the man across from him. "Where are the others, though?"

"If you don't mind, I'll keep that to myself until I know a little more about you," Jason said, yet at the same time he made his sword disappear from his hands.

"Yes, I understand," Geno said, walking over to the floating green star. Jason noticed it was identical in everything except color to the previous one. "I came here for the star pieces."

"Star..._pieces_...?" Jason asked, walking over as well.

Geno laughed, then spotted the blue imprint on Jason's hand. "So, you have the blue one already? They must have chosen you. A Ranger is a very suitable choice."

"You're more than just a toy," Jason said, as if it were a shocking discovery and not plainly obvious. Still, he was becoming a little more relaxed. Able to tell that this...thing meant him no harm, he demorphed. "What are you?"

Geno laughed once again. "I am a visitor from high above. I chose this form because it seemed the strongest of the options presented before me. My true name is Kurshibinakwabashindofirnrakado..."

Jason's eyes widened, and he tried to mouth it out, but could barely remember the beginning.

"...but that seems a little hard for you to pronounce. Why don't you just keep calling me Geno, after the doll," Geno said with another laugh, loving that look Jason had given him.

"Sure...Geno..." Jason nodded, shaking his head once more. "Go on..."

"These star pieces are the remains of the 'Star Road'...it is a place situated deep in space," Geno explained. "And it was what kept Smithy sealed away. Exor managed to smash through it, however, and break it into seven pieces. Upon landing here on Aldar, the star pieces were scattered all over the planet. I have been sent to retrieve them and deal with Smithy."

"I see..." Jason said, nodding. He was still waiting for one last cue, though...

"So tell me, now," Geno went on. "What has Zordon sent a Ranger to Aldar for? I know you were here before Exor even touched down."

Jason smiled. Mentioning Zordon was what he'd been looking for...this guy was legit. "I'm here to find my team's Pink Ranger. She was kidnapped and brought here by Lord Zedd, and the plan was to bust her out and then retreat home." Geno nodded, and Jason pointed to the green star before them. "Then this."

"Yes, I see," Geno nodded. "Bad timing...or perhaps good? Surely our goals are one and the same."

"I can't let Smithy just have the planet now that we're both here," Jason agreed.

"Allow me to assist you," Geno offered. "Our fighting styles seem to match up quite well...Smithy's monsters would have quite a difficult time against us."

"I'm all for it," Jason said. "But first, we're going to Moleville to get Kimberly. After that we can worry about Smithy."

"We have a deal," Geno agreed, offering a hand out. Jason smiled and shook hands with the possessed doll.

"So, Star Road was keeping Smithy contained, huh?" the unmorphed Ranger said. "That sure explains a lot."

"There's more to the Star Road than that..." Geno said with a nod. "But you shall find out in time. You wouldn't believe me if I told you now, anyway."

Jason nodded and stepped back as they released hands.

"You have been chosen, so please, by all means..." Geno said, gesturing to the star.

Jason approached the star once again, and it lifted up high into the air. Like the blue one before it, this green one began spinning in a wide circle above him, quickly narrowing the radius. Finally, it stopped spinning and flew up...then right back down. This time Jason didn't duck or try to dodge, he just stood there as it connected with him, but he felt nothing. He smiled when he looked down to see a green star imprint on his right hand below the blue one. So that was two...

"We should go," Jason said. "I've got a friend who was frozen back in town by this guy."

"Killing Bowyer should have cured everyone affected," Geno said. "But you are right, we should move. We must assure that everyone recovered, and move out before Zedd's forces arrive."

"Yea..." Jason said, having completely forgotten about Zedd. He shot one more glance the way they'd come before following Geno down another trail.

* * *

Rose Town certainly looked a lot more lively this time around. People filled the streets, shouting with joy, dancing, and having all sorts of celebrations. Jason smiled as he walked up to Mallow, who was just looking around dumbfounded. The last thing the boy remembered was getting hit in the arm with an arrow...but there was no wound on his arm, and no arrows in sight! 

"You alright, buddy?" Jason asked, offering a hand to him.

"Yea...thanks," Mallow replied, grabbing Jason's hand and allowing his teammate to pull him to his feet. "What happened?"

"I'll explain everything on the road," Jason said, but then looked to Geno. "Mallow, this is Geno...Geno, Mallow."

"Pleased to meet you," Geno said.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Mallow said, shaking hands with him. He noticed Geno looked sort of...strange, but who was he to judge?

"Again, we'll have plenty of time to get each other up to speed on the road," Jason said. "Basically, Mallow, Geno's teaming up with us."

"Three man army!" Mallow happily cheered. "I like it!"

"Well, I know you're eager to get to your friend...so shall we take our leave?" Geno asked, not wanting to stay too long either. What if that kid who's toy he possessed saw him?

"Yea...let's go," Jason agreed, looking towards the mountains to the west. "Next stop...Moleville."

* * *

**A/N: And so with a new ally, the team sets out to reunite with Kimberly! Will they arrive in time, though? Find out next time...!!!**


	17. Moleville

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Alrighty! Here's another update for this one! Reviewers, thanks as always, you're the best. **

* * *

Geno sat silently on a rock deep in the mountains, enjoying a silent meditation. The trio was three days into their trek towards Moleville, and still had about two or three more to go. Right now they were taking a small break for lunch. It was sometime around noon, so the sun was high, there were no clouds in the sky, and the temperature felt good. Spirits were high in the group, despite Jason's readiness to be reunited with Kimberly. 

The area they were in was clearly a popular campsite for some travelers. It was flat, there was what appeared to be a fire ring that had seen very recent use...possibly just this past night, with large rocks circling around it to act as seats. Off the trail, but still down the mountainside and little around the corner was a large stream and a good sized lake.

Mallow was sitting on one of the rocks around the fire ring, contently munching on a sandwich. The strange little boy was relaxed as could be, and had been handling this trip very well. Geno had found himself impressed by this child's determination to keep up with the two of them during the trek through the mountains. The visitor from Star Road had his doubts when first being introduced to this child, and especially after they shared their own stories on the road, but by now he was satisfied with the boy's commitment.

Jason, meanwhile, was down at the stream. The Ranger had decided to attempt to wash his clothes and himself after five days of not changing or taking a bath...needless to say his smell was starting to bug even him a little bit. As Geno was thinking about him, though, he saw the Ranger walking up the trail towards them, drenched from head to toe, with a a towel around his shoulders. It seemed as though he'd just jumped in with all his clothes on...and that was probably exactly had happened down there. Geno silently watched as Jason sat on a rock across the ring from Mallow while drying his hair somewhat with that towel.

"Hey, man...throw me a sandwich, will ya?" Jason asked while taking off his soaking wet boots and socks.

"Sure! Here!" Mallow replied, digging into the backpack and pulling out a wrapped sandwich. He tossed it over to the Ranger, who caught it and began unwrapping it.

"Thanks, bro," Jason said, taking a bite. As soon as he closed his teeth around it, though...there was a loud crunch. "What the!?"

"Hm?" Mallow looked back to Jason, wondering what was wrong.

Jason frowned from the disgusting taste, then looked down at his food to see that between the bread it was all black. "What is this!?"

"It's cricket!" Mallow answered casually, going back to reorganizing the pack.

"Cricket!? As in bugs!?" Jason finally spit it out beside him, and could indeed see some twitching limbs in his sandwich.

"It's a Tadpole Pond delicacy!" Mallow explained. "How can you not like it?"

"What happened to the meat!?" Jason asked in disbelief, pulling back the top bun and watching as his lunch hopped away in several different directions.

"We ran out!" Mallow shot back. "We didn't pack all that much 'cause we didn't have all that much! Crickets are our main food back home."

"Of course...tadpoles and frogs..." Jason realized, nibbling on the two empty slices of bread. Even that tasted bad by now. "Wait...there's NO meat?"

"Nope..." Mallow said, holding in an amused laugh.

"Should have stocked up in Rose Town..." Jason mumbled, letting out a sigh.

"Well, we can get something you like in Moleville," Mallow said with a shrug.

"If I can make it that long," Jason said, causing Mallow and even Geno to laugh.

After fifteen more minutes, Jason had given up on lunch and was putting his boots back on, while Mallow was getting the pack situated again. Geno stood up and walked over to them.

"Everyone ready?" Geno asked, looking between them.

"You know it," Jason replied, stretching out a little.

"Good to go!" Mallow cheerfully chimed in, tightening one last strap.

Geno just nodded and began walking down the trail, with Jason and Mallow right behind him.

"Say, Mallow," Jason suddenly said. "Do you think it would be possible to teach me some of that weather stuff you can do?"

"Really? I don't know...I can try," Mallow replied. "I owe it to you after all those staff lessons..."

"I'd just love to have something else to utilize in combat," Jason said with a shrug.

"Yea...yea, sure!" Mallow said. "When we stop for dinner I'll see if I can't teach you some wind stuff!"

"Awesome!" Jason said, grinning from ear to ear as he walked down the trail.

Geno found himself smiling once again. This guy sure knew how to make everyone feel important. The star spirit wondered if he would be subject to such flattery sometime soon. It certainly served to unite the team, and with what they had ahead of them...they needed all the morale they could get.

* * *

"Well, there it is," Geno said, as the three of them stood on a cliff edge. 

It was now two days later, and they had just come around the corner near the top of the most recent mountain. Below them and in a small clearing was the small town of Moleville. It was surrounded on all sides by mountains, with a smaller one practically built into the north end of town.

"Moleville, huh..." Jason said aloud, looking up at the sky. It was evening by now, and would likely be dark by the time they actually made it down the trail and into the town. He then looked back down at the village.

Mallow frowned, noticing the thoughtful look on Jason's face. "What's wrong?"

"We probably should have asked Frogfucious exactly where in town she was," Jason said, now frowning.

"Oh yea...guess you're right," Mallow agreed, scratching the back of his head. "Whoops."

"It's not that big of a place," Geno reasoned. "I bet someone can point us the right way."

"Well, if we get there at night, the best thing to do would be ask around the local bars," Jason decided, now crossing his arms. "I figure that's where we'll find the most people."

"Looking for a decent meal?" Geno asked, his wooden face contorting into a grin.

"That too," Jason replied with a smirk of his own.

Mallow just giggled a little.

"Well, let's get a move on," Jason said, looking to the two teammates on either side of him. "The sooner we're reunited with her the sooner I can rest easy."

"Agreed," Geno said with a nod, and the team resumed their trek down the mountainside.

* * *

That night Jason and Mallow were sitting in an old, run down bar. The entire place was crowded with a bunch of rowdy and drunk moles, all trying to relax after a hard day's work. Normally the fact that he was surrounded by giant moles in a functional society would have bothered the human, but he had already had his practice with frogs and tadpoles. The music was loud, and the customers were louder, screaming and yelling at each other, generally having a good time. Jason and Mallow had a table right in the middle of everything and were looking at the menu, trying to decide what to order for dinner. Geno was out and about, trying to ask around about Kimberly's whereabouts. Upon arriving in town he had managed to convince Jason to get some dinner, and since he didn't require food, he would find out where Kimberly was while they re-energized.

Mallow laughed as he looked up from the menu, noticing Jason staring at his untouched drink. "What are you so worried about? It's not made of any kind of insect!"

"I know but..." Jason said, with a thoughtful frown. "...it's called Kerocola."

"Yea, and?" Mallow asked, not getting the point.

"Well, wasn't Kero the name of those sewers?" Jason said, looking over to the boy.

Mallow just laughed once again. "Aw man, I thought you were a tough guy. There's no relation between the two, I promise!"

Jason grunted, not really taking meal advice from a kid who eats bugs. "I still don't know how I let you talk me into getting it. You just can't beat plain water."

"Yea, yea..." Mallow said, scratching his head as he studied the menu. "Now...do I want cricket fried steak or grasshopper stew?"

"You know...you're _not_ a frog," Jason said, laughing as he reminded the kid that. "You can stop eating like one."

Mallow laughed at that one, too. "I know, but I'm just so used to it! I couldn't imagine changing my eating habits after all these years!"

Jason just laughed and went back to his menu, trying to find something that was made out of an animal he was comfortable eating. Mallow noticed someone stop by the side of their table. He didn't glance to see who it was, but common sense told him the waitress had obviously returned to take their orders.

"Okay..." Mallow said, still thinking as he spoke. "I think I'm gonna have the..."

"I sacrificed _everything_," a voice that was certainly not their waitress's snapped, interrupting the boy.

Jason and Mallow both snapped their heads up to see Lord Zedd himself standing before them, clutching his Z Staff in his right hand.

"What are you doing here?" Jason cautiously asked, slowly moving his right had back towards his morpher.

"I let you go, I wanted to conserve my army," Zedd snarled, not paying any attention to what Jason said. Anger filled his voice as he stared them down. "I told you to stay away! I let my entire army be obliterated for the chance that I could get a hold of Bowyer...but then I arrive at the camp to discover he'd been killed!"

"I couldn't let the people of Rose Town suffer like that!" Jason replied, locking his eyes with the dark lord's visor.

"Fool!!!" Zedd roared out, flipping the table with a powerful kick.

Jason rolled out of his chair in time to dodge the table, but everything hit Mallow head on and knocked him right over. Meanwhile, though, Jason had hit the ground and quickly rolled to his feet. He quickly took a combat stance, ready to morph at a second's notice. Zedd simply turned and stared the Ranger down in a seemingly relaxed stance, but Jason knew better. An attack could come at any second. At the same time, the entire bar had quieted down and the moles had moved back to give them some room. People began to whisper to each other, realizing that they were witnessing a face off between a Power Ranger and Lord Zedd. Even the heavily intoxicated patrons had an idea of what was going on.

"You think I care about that miserable little town!?" Zedd screamed, waving his left arm in rage.

"Of course not!" Jason quickly replied. "But I do!"

"I won't make that same mistake again, Ranger," Zedd said in a low voice. "This puny little village will be your grave!"

"Oh yea!? Just try it!" Jason shouted back without missing a beat. "It's mor-"

"I'm gonna be a hero!!!" a voice called out, and the next thing they knew, a mole had dove right out of the crowd and tackled Zedd to the ground.

"Oh shi..." Jason started to say, but let it trail off and watched as the drunken crowd stormed and attacked the dark lord.

Unfortunately, in their intoxication, some forgot just who the villain was, and Jason quickly found himself under attack as well. As the crowd closed in around him he hooked his morpher back onto his belt and quickly blocked two punches that came right at him. He then spun those two men around, who proceeded to attack the people immediately in front of themselves. Unfortunately, they returned the attacks, and within seconds a full scale bar fight had begun. Desperately blocking the drunken attacks coming his way, Jason tried to think of a way out of this new predicament.

Zedd kicked his attacker off on him, and then quickly got back on his feet. He couldn't even see the Ranger or that child in the massive brawl. Suddenly he noticed another mole charging at him head on, so with a yell of rage he took a wide, golf-style swing with his staff. The blow connected head on, and launched the poor drunk away while sending electricity through his body. Zedd didn't even notice as the mole slammed straight through the bar, causing the bartender and two waitresses to scatter in whatever direction wasn't being used for a fight. Instead, the dark lord turned his attention back to the brawl at hand, and tried to force his way through the crowd, searching for his enemies.

"Umm..." Mallow hesitantly mumbled, poking his eyes up just over the edge of the overturned table. He sure as hell didn't know what to do now. So, he quickly strapped his backpack on, then went back to watching the battle, hoping to catch sight of Jason once again.

Jason found himself backed up against the stairs to the second floor while frantically repelling the various attacks coming his way. He didn't know for sure what was up there, but apparently it was just more tables and possibly another bar, because everyone up top was fighting as well. Jason jumped up two stairs, then ran backwards up three more. His attackers, though, began pushing and shoving their way up the stairwell, trying to get close to him. Luckily, they were just stumbling over each other, but when he glanced upwards he saw the upstairs fight closing in on the stairs.

Someone landed a good hit on a mole, and he began tumbling down the stairs. His attacker then tripped and rolled down after him. Jason saw the two rolling down at him, and quickly ran up towards them. Right before being tripped by them, though, he jumped onto the railing and then over the edge, the old wood snapping and giving way just as he left it. While the two rolling drunks collided with the crowd from downstairs, Jason caught hold of a steel chandelier, and the momentum from his leap put him in a big swing.

"Ranger!!!" Zedd roared as he saw Jason pass overhead, and when his target let go at the end of the swing, Zedd forced his way through the crowd after him.

Jason let go of the chandelier, and quickly dropped back towards the ground. He landed on the very edge of a large table, which flipped from him throwing off the balance while the two legs on his side snapped from the shock. The result was a whole mess of food being catapulted backwards while Jason fell flat on his back.

Zedd shoved two moles aside, knowing they were the last in his path towards the Red Ranger. As soon as he did though, three people's worth of dinner slammed into his face with impressive velocity, knocking him right off his feet and flat onto his back. As he went down, though, the dark lord began reciting every curse word he knew at the top of his lungs.

Mallow poked his head up once again, seeing that fight had only intensified. _Oh man, this sucks. What the hell am I supposed to do here?_

Geno kicked the second story bar door open, his wooden eyes widening at the sight of the uncontrollable brawl in front of him. "What the...I can't...ten minutes without me and _this _happens!?"

Ignoring his sheer disbelief, Geno decided that the best thing to do was find Jason and Mallow, and pull them out of this. He wasn't sure about the details of this scene, but he knew one of them had something to do with it, and he was pretty sure he knew which. Geno ran forwards, sucker punching one mole over, then jump kicking the next in his path. He turned and caught a random punch, then quickly twisted his attacker's wrist and slammed his other hand into it, hearing a satisfying bone snap.

After that, the star spirit leaped over the railing and dropped to the main floor, landing on the bar itself. Another drunk ran for his legs, but Geno swung his foot out and literally punted that attacker away. He then looked around, and noticed Mallow poking the top half of his head up over the edge of a table. The boy quickly ducked when a random chair flew over his head, but was back up and observing the fight in no time.

Geno leaped from the bar, landing on one mole and punching another away. He then shoved his way through the crowd, and leaped behind the table with Mallow.

"What's going on!?" Geno quickly demanded as they both ducked low. "Where's Jason!?"

Mallow stayed quiet, instead pointing over his shoulder. Geno looked over the table to see where Mallow had pointed. He saw Zedd and Jason on either side of one of the few tables still on all four legs. Jason juked like he was going right, but Zedd did the same. Jason then faked left, but Zedd matched that movement as well. This back and forth exchange went on for a few more seconds before the unmorphed Ranger just grabbed the edge of the table and flipped it onto Zedd. Lord Zedd punched it with all his force when it came at him, breaking it clear in half and sending splinters everywhere. Meanwhile, Jason grabbed a drunken mole and shoved him towards Zedd. The mole hit him head on, and the two fell to the floor. Immediately the other drunks in the area moved in and leaped on the two, forming a rather large dogpile, despite Zedd's enraged demands that they get off.

As Jason tried to move in, but was instead pulled into the crowd. Geno seized that moment and leaped from his hiding place. Zedd finally forced his way out, but as soon as he was on his feet he found himself blocking a wooden fist that had been flying right at his face. After catching that fist, he studied his blue caped attacker for a moment, but then shoved him backwards. While Geno stumbled back, Zedd made a horizontal strike with his Z Staff, which Geno barely dodged. The star spirit quickly stood back up, and when Zedd swung downwards, he held up his arm and blocked the staff attack. They held that lock for a minute, but then suddenly a look of confusion came across Geno's face.

"Huh!?" Geno said, wide eyed. "It's you!"

"What!?" Zedd demanded, pressing downwards with his weapon but getting nowhere. "Who are you!?"

"You don't...remember?" Geno asked skeptically. "Not at all?"

Lord Zedd pulled his staff back, and then stepped backwards himself. "What are you talking about...?"

"Nothing, then..." Geno said slowly, and hesitantly dropped back into a fighting stance.

Zedd, however, didn't. He didn't like this strange wooden warrior...something was off about him. So, with a loud snarl, Lord Zedd quickly turned around, then stormed through the crowd and out the door.

By now, the local law enforcement was raiding the building, so Geno looked around and spotted Jason. The unmorphed Ranger, in the midst of the battle, pointed frantically towards a window, and Geno nodded. The wooden doll charged towards one, grabbing Mallow's wrist as he passed the boy. He then dove out a random window, pulling the screaming boy with him. The two hit the dirt hard, but quickly stood up and brushed themselves off.

"What happened in there!?" Geno demanded, looking around for the third team member.

"Zedd was just there! He just attacked!" Mallow tried to explain, checking to make sure his pack was on tightly.

"_That_ was Lord Zedd!?" Geno asked in disbelief.

"Uhh...yea," Mallow answered. "You know him?"

"No. No, not at all," Geno quickly answered, seeing Jason walking towards them.

"Well, that was great!" Jason shouted in annoyance, mostly just to be heard over all the screaming and yelling still inside.

"What are the odds of a dark overlord attacking you and starting a bar fight in the middle of nowhere like that!?" Geno responded, a hint of amusement creeping into his voice.

"Well, Zordon told me that superhero life wouldn't be glamorous!" Jason just replied, grinning himself, now.

"Come on! I've got a lead!!!" Geno said before moving quickly down the street, with Jason and Mallow right behind him.

* * *

"My goodness, you boys looked tuckered out," Ma Mole said as she poured five cups of coffee. 

"Well, you know us Rangers," Jason said as casually as possible while holding a bag of ice to the side of his head. "Everything's a battle."

"Ain't that the truth," Ma Mole said, joining them at the table and setting down the coffee mugs.

Ma and Pa Mole were the contacts Geno had found. They were the ones who found the girl outside of town, and took her in. Geno knew instantly that it was Kimberly they had been talking about, and told them he would return with his companions to get the details. So, one bar fight later, here they all were sitting at the table.

"So, you're the Red Ranger who fought at the Mushroom Kingdom?" Pa Mole asked as they all took their coffee cups. "That's just incredible!"

"Me and Mallow, here," Jason said, forcing up a smile. His head was killing him, since some idiot had made a direct hit when throwing a beer bottle. "So, you guys rescued Kimberly?"

"Aw, shucks," Ma said. "It wasn't no rescue or nothin'. Anyone can pull someone off the side of the road and make sure they get proper medical attention."

"Maybe, but we're still in your debt for doing it," Jason replied. "Where is she, though?"

A look of worry crossed the team's faces when Ma and Pa shot each other quick glances.

"Well, news came that you was comin', so she agreed to stick around here," Pa explained. "Now see, our two youngest children are trapped in the mines near here, but Kimberly went in after them while waiting on you. See, she could crawl in where our men were having to blast."

"What happened to your children?" Mallow asked, a look of confused concern crossing his face.

"A big star fell out of the sky and crashed into the mountain," Ma explained. "Our kids were off in the mines when it hit, and the cave-in trapped them. We're lucky they had food on 'em, but they've got to be dyin' by now!"

Jason looked to Geno, who just nodded to him. The Ranger then looked back to the two moles.

"Kimberly went in to rescue them...but she hasn't come out since," Pa finished the story. "It's been almost a week."

_Shit._ Jason thought to himself, lightly hitting himself in the head with the icepack. Why couldn't anything just work out lately?

"Well...let's go," Jason said, looking to Mallow and Geno.

"Are you sure you're capable of traveling the mines at night?" Geno asked, sounding a bit worried. "Especially after that whole fiasco..."

"I'll be fine," Jason answered without missing a beat. "Kim and those kids need our help."

"I don't know..." Ma said, a bit hesitantly. "I think you might want to wait 'til mornin'. I mean...I want my kids back and I'm worried about your girlfriend, but you can't go in there like this and expect to do any good."

"Besides, the path ain't clear yet," Pa said. "We got a few more blasts to make early in the morning, then you can go right on in after them. You really should rest until then."

"Alright, deal," Jason said, defeated once again. Another night forced to sleep while worrying about someone else. _Great._

"Great!" Ma said, standing up. "I'll get your beds ready!"

"Thanks!" Mallow said as she and Pa left, then grinned and nudged Jason. "You didn't argue when she called her your girlfriend!"

"Oh, shut up," Jason said, shoving him back while cracking his first real smile since arriving at this house.

"You two get some sleep," Geno said. "I'll make sure Zedd doesn't come around."

"Alright. Thanks, Geno," Jason said, looking over to the two beds ready for each of them. A good night's sleep would be nice.

So, slowly Jason got up and made his way to the far corner bed, while Mallow jumped onto the middle one. Yea, one night of sleep...and he was sure he'd be at the top of his game again. Tomorrow he was going to be reunited with Kimberly, one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Long chapter! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**


	18. Moleville II

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: After a month...here's an update! Sorry for the delay! Thanks again to all the reviewers...and enjoy! **

* * *

Croco frowned as he looked over the ledge of the small overhang he was sitting on, along with three other bandits. The four criminals were hiding out in the Moleville mines, looking for a good mark after the busted operation in the Mushroom Kingdom...and below them were the two people Croco held responsible. That stupid kid, that damn Ranger, and some other new friend were all walking down the trail just below this perch. They must have been responsible for those explosions earlier...clearing a trail, no doubt. Croco shifted in place just a little, his frown evolving into a snarl. He owed them... 

"Hey, boss," one of the bandits whispered. "These guys look pretty easy...want us to get them?"

"No...don't be fooled," Croco quickly warned as they continued down the underground trail. "They're dangerous. Let's just...follow them for awhile. I'm sure a good opportunity will present itself..."

Croco chuckled just a little bit, and his three henchmen picked up on that cue and laughed just a bit as well. Revenge was always a great thing...

* * *

"Kim! Dyna! Mite!" Jason called out into the mines for what seemed like the thousandth time. They'd been in here for a long time, and hadn't seen or heard from a soul. "Can you hear me!?" 

"We should be careful here, Jason," Geno warned, walking alongside the unmorphed Ranger. "If we're too loud it could cause another cave-in."

"I'm just so damn worried about Kim, Geno," Jason said, continuing his fast pace. Behind them, Mallow was practically jogging trying to keep up.

"Dyna...Mite...dynamite!" Mallow suddenly announced. "I get it!"

Geno shot Mallow a brief look over his shoulder, and Mallow just frowned.

"Think about it! You'll get it, too!" Mallow simply said, but Geno just rolled his eyes and focused back on the path ahead.

"I don't like this, we've been walking around for at least two hours," Jason said, subconsciously quickening his pace. "We should have heard from someone by now."

"These mines are deep and intricate," Geno reasoned. "It could take some time."

"Yea, but we're heading upwards," Jason replied. "We're gonna run out of mountain eventually."

"Everything will be alright..." Geno said with an exasperated sigh. The Ranger was just too high strung today to listen to any sort of reason.

"Shh!" Jason quickly hushed the possessed doll, stopping in his tracks. Geno and Mallow stopped as well on that cue, and the three of them listened. They could hear voices deeper in...lots of them. Without wasting another second, Jason ran down the tunnel as fast as he could, with Mallow and Geno sprinting right behind him.

They only ran for about ten minutes before they found themselves in a large section of the cave, with strange creatures moving all kinds of boxes onto mine carts. Immediately every single one of them turned and stared at the three newcomers.

"What the...?" Jason said, looking around to see that a few more were approaching from behind. "We're surrounded! What are these guys?"

"Snifits?" Mallow said in disbelief. Jason and Geno shot him curious looks, so he explained himself. "These guys are supposed to work only for Booster...but he's out at the tower near here! I've never heard of them being in Moleville."

"Looks like they don't want to spread the news," Jason mumbled, clenching his fists, but not pulling out his knife just yet.

"They're in the way," Geno said, remaining motionless while Jason slid into a combat stance and Mallow readied his staff.

"Listen up!" the lead Snifit, dressed in a red robe, demanded. "You're coming with us and..."

He never finished that sentence. Instead, Geno fired a massive energy beam from his hand, drilling through the guy and throwing his body into the crowd of Snifits. Jason thought about commenting on the excessive force Geno had used, but when the others closed in on them, he decided to save it for later. As the massive brawl started up, and the three warriors began forcing their way through, Jason found himself slightly annoyed at the way this day was starting...

* * *

"Sir!! Sir!!!" a green cloaked Snifit yelled as he ran into another section of the caves. In this large room, there were only two small entrances, but the roof was very high up and boxes were scattered everywhere. Some were open, some closed, but scattered all over the room were the contents...an alarmingly high amount of bombs. However, the man this Snifit was after stood in the middle of the room, and looked kind of annoyed. 

"What!?" Punchinello shouted, looking to the Snifit. "What do you want!?"

Punchinello was in charge of the operation happening here in the Moleville mines. He wasn't a Snifit at all, but instead an independent contractor Booster had hired to lead the Snifits here. The tall, skinny guy had purple skin, large eyes, and an odd suit of white and purple clothes with red shoes. Along with that was an equipment belt strapped to his waist, filled with small bombs.

"We...we're being attacked!" the Snifit explained.

"Attacked?" Punchinello asked with a laugh. "You and all those other friends of yours are worthless!"

"Sir, they're quite strong and they should be..." the Snifit began.

"Right here!" the unmorphed Red Ranger shouted from the entrance to the room as he entered alongside Mallow and Geno.

"Well, well..." Punchinello said, looking to them while the Snifit bolted out the back exit. "They must have cleared out the entrance already."

"Where are Kimberly and the kids?" Jason demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Punchinello simply replied with a frown.

"The three people that went missing in this mine. Where are they!?" Jason repeated in a much louder voice.

"Well, we did capture one girl who had escaped from Booster Tower..." Punchinello remembered. "But we shipped her back there days ago. You're a little late, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor."

"What about the kids?" Mallow asked quickly, noticing Jason getting ready to attack. "Where are they?"

"Kids? What kids?" Punchinello asked in return, frowning once again. "We'll have to do a sweep of the mine to clear them out..."

"You're producing bombs..." Geno said, looking around at all of the explosives. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Hey, don't ask me," Punchinello replied, pulling one from his belt. "I'm just a rising star looking to make a little cash on the side. Booster's the one who wants all this stuff."

"Bombs and Kimberly..." Mallow mumbled. "Wonder what he's up to."

"I doubt there's a connection," Jason told the kid, then looked back to Punchinello. "We don't want to fight. Shut down this operation and then get out."

"You must be joking!" Punchinello laughed. "You think I don't know all about the alien from another galaxy with amazing fighting skills!? When I kill you I'll be the most famous person on Aldar!!!"

"That's not such a good idea..." Geno halfheartedly tried to reason with the man as he activated the bomb.

"Die!!!" Punchinello screamed, ignoring the wooden doll and hurling it at Jason.

Jason quickly caught it out of the air, and threw it out the door they had come in from. Punchinello's eyes widened as the blast went off, and the three of them calmly stood there.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Punchinello remarked, picking up a larger bomb in both hands. "But try this on for size!"

As soon as he had activated it he hurled it at the three, but this time Mallow raised his hand. The boy fired a lightning bolt from his palm, which connected with the explosive in mid-flight, causing quite an impressive blast between the two parties.

"Come on, man," Jason tried to talk some reason into Punchinello as he lifted a massive bomb above his head. "You're not going to beat us."

"Oh, that's what you think, fools!" Punchinello screamed, activating his newest bomb. "Prepare to die!!!"

With a loud scream, Punchinello hurled the massive bomb at the group. Geno took this one, moving forward and kicking the explosive device straight up into the roof. The bomb exploded on contact, shaking the entire room.

"Impossible!" Punchinello screamed, stepping backwards and not noticing the loose ceiling above him.

"Hey, look out!!!" Jason tried to warn the guy, but it was far too late.

Boulders collapsed from the roof, falling downwards and on top of Punchinello. Jason, Mallow, and Geno quickly looked around, and saw that no other boulders were loose...the guy had just been in the worst possible spot. Suddenly, though, the yellow star piece fell from the opening in the roof, and then hovered a foot above the ground Punchinello had been buried under.

"That sure worked well," Jason said as they walked over to it. "Poor guy, though."

"Yes...misled and delusional. He could have been something greater," Geno agreed. "Let us dedicate a moment to his memory."

"He coul..." Mallow began.

"Well, that was great," Geno interrupted Mallow in mid sentence. "So, we have found the star piece. I was expecting it to be much more difficult to find."

"It's nice when things work out," Jason agreed, noticing Mallow glaring at Geno. "But there's always something that could have gone better."

"So we're going to Booster's Tower, hm?" Geno asked.

"I'll tear the whole place apart to get to Kim if I have to," Jason said with a frustrated sigh. He was really getting tired of chasing her all over this damn planet.

"Let's find the children and leave," Geno decided. "I'd rather not deal with more Snifits."

Jason look a deep breath, stretching his arms out to the side as the yellow star piece floated up into the air. It did it's slow, wide spin around him...closing in the circle and eventually shooting upwards before coming back down, just like all the others. He glanced at his right hand to see the newest star imprint on it, just below the green mark. By now he could tell the stars on his hand were starting to form a bit of a circle.

"You said the star pieces did more than just seal Smithy away," Jason said to Geno, suddenly. "What else do they do?"

Geno just nodded his head towards the back exit, and the three began walking while he explained. "Like I said, Star Road is made of those star pieces. There are seven in total, and when complete they can reform Star Road."

Jason nodded as they left the room, heading down another trail.

"The star pieces themselves are charged with the energies of the original Ranger powers," Geno continued. "One for each color."

"Seven?" Jason asked, confused. "There's only six Rangers."

"What?" Geno replied, confused as well. "Red, black, blue, yellow, pink, green, and white. Seven."

"There's no White Ranger..." Jason slowly said.

"Oh...I see," Geno quickly said. "Well...regardless...the six star pieces should have the power to destroy Smithy...you see, when united with their respective Rangers, they are powered up considerably. I believe that only by unlocking this power will we be able to defeat Smithy."

"Which means we have to find a way to get the others here to Aldar...or bring Smithy back to Earth with us," Jason thought out loud. "Neither of those sound appealing."

"We should have plenty of time to figure something out," Geno said, as the three of them stopped a short distance from a mine cart sitting on some tracks...and two small mole children trying to push it.

"Hey!" Mallow called over to them, quickly running over, while Geno began a slow walk after him. "Are you Dyna and Mite?"

"What?" the little girl asked, noticing them for the first time, and with a scream she hid on the other end of the mine cart, pulling her brother with her.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay!" Mallow quickly said. "Your parents sent us to get you out of here! We're not with those other guys."

"I'm...Dyna..." the girl said after a minute of silence and a bit of hesitation. "This is Mite...we've been stuck in here for days and just finished all our food...this mine cart leads out but we can't get it moving..."

"Alright...alright..." Mallow said, lifting the kids up and putting them in, noting that there was almost enough room for the rest of them. "Come on guys! Let's get out of here!"

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Jason said, crossing his arms with a smile.

"There they are!!!"

The five of them all turned to see a horde of Snifits swarming in from several entrances high above them, filling up the catwalks in an instant.

"Son of a..." Jason mumbled, but was cut off by his wooden ally firing his trademark Geno Beam into one of the wooden platforms. Jason dove to the ground so the shrapnel wouldn't hit him, while the Snifits fell downwards, screaming the whole way.

"Get it moving, Mallow!" Geno ordered while converting his fingers into small gun turrets. He then proceeded to open fire on the enemies above them and on the ground.

"Keep your heads down!" Mallow told the two children while he began pushing the mine cart down the tracks, the incline he was going down helping it gain speed.

Jason scrambled to his feet, punching over a recovering Snifit as he did. He then looked back to see Mallow and Geno both hopping into the moving mine cart, and proceeded to sprint towards it himself. As he got near, Mallow extended his arm a bit to grab Jason's, allowing him help pull the Red Ranger onto the cart. Unfortunately, there wasn't any room left inside, so Jason stood on the back, keeping his feet on the small foot railing that it happened to have.

"You had to say it!" Geno shouted, still firing back at the Snifits.

"Shut up! Just shut up!!!" Jason yelled right back. "Where is this going!?"

"They said out!" Mallow replied, raising his voice as well over the sound of Geno's gunfire.

"Well...maybe," Dyna admitted. "One path was closed because the tracks are broken. This might be it."

"Well, that's just great!" Jason shouted.

"Okay, we're good!" Geno said, sitting down as they went through a narrow tunnel, losing site of their enemies. "Let's hope they don't follow."

Jason shook his head and mumbled a few curses under his breath as the mine cart roared down the mostly dark mines. This sucked.

* * *

"Pa...I'm just so worried about them," Ma Mole said to her husband as the two stood looking at the large lake next to the mountain their children were trapped in. 

"Now don't you worry, Ma," Pa said, wrapping an arm around her. "Those three seemed to know exactly what they were doing. I bet they'll be dropping in any time now."

Ma smiled, but then immediately frowned at the sound of voices coming from above them.

"Hit the brakes!"

"There are no brakes!"

"We're going down!!!"

Ma and Pa Mole watched and listened in awe at the sound of five simultaneous screams...all coming from a mine cart that was literally falling from the sky. They watched as the cart, their children, and the three travelers all landed in the lake with a large splash.

"See..." Pa said, just as stunned as his wife. They just stared as the five swam to the surface, Jason carrying Dyna and Mallow holding Mite. "I told you they'd be dropping in..."

"I think that was the broken track!" Mallow shouted over to his companions, keeping Mite above the water.

"I sure hope so, or that's not a very productive mine!" Jason yelled back.

"Made of wood! Made of wood!" Geno screamed, flailing his arms wildly. "Not good!!!"

"Get over it, tough guy!" Mallow shouted back at him, swimming towards the shore.

"Just get out of the water!" Jason ordered, swimming to shore as well.

Ma and Pa sprinted towards where they were exiting to help them out, and as soon as they did embraced their kids in gigantic hugs.

"We were so worried about you!!!" Ma screamed, hugging Mite tightly.

"We were scared, too!!!" Dyna said as her father hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever do that again!" Pa told them.

Jason offered a hand out to Geno, and pulled the star spirit out of the water.

"You alright, Pinocchio?" Jason asked with an amused smile as the wooden warrior tried to dry himself off.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever been a part of," Geno mumbled.

"We can't thank you enough for saving our children," Ma said to them, still holding her son. "Did you find your girlfriend?"

"No, and she's not..." Jason started to say, but then shook his head. "Where's Booster Tower?"

"Well...it's through the mountains a bit," Pa said, pointing to a large orange and red tower that could be seen from here, despite the fact that it was clearly quite a distance away. "But why would you...oh, no. They recaptured her, didn't they?"

"Yea..." Jason said, not hiding the frustration in his voice as he looked towards the large tower in the distance.

"You'll have to go through Booster Pass," Pa explained, looking in that direction as well. "It's dangerous, though. The Snifits use it as a training ground."

"This girl's quite the hassle, huh?" Geno said, sounding very amused.

"Watch it or you're going back in that lake," Jason snapped, but then shook his head. "Let's go, guys. We're going to get Kim."

"Y'all be careful now!" Ma said. "And thank you again for everything!"

"Yea, good luck y'all!" Pa added on.

"Thank you...!" Dyna quickly said as well, while Mite stayed as quiet as he had been the whole time.

Jason and Mallow both smiled and nodded at the reunited family, but Geno was already moving. The two of them quickly caught up, though, and the trio began to head towards Booster Tower to rescue Kimberly. Still, despite the fact that she hadn't been in the mines, Jason was satisfied knowing that he'd been able to help that family out. Now, though...it was time to finally rescue Kim...again.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for now! Tell me what you think!**


	19. Booster Pass

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/N: At long last, an update! Thanks for all the reviews, everyone, and I'm glad you're enjoying this story! **

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Jason mumbled.

It was just a little after noon, and Jason, Mallow, and Geno were deep in the mountainous trail known as Booster Pass. Booster Tower still stood tall above the horizon, but it was getting closer and closer, and they could tell they'd be there shortly. There was just one problem...

"That...is a big animal," Geno commented.

The three of them were standing on a ledge, and just below them was that same Tyrannosaurus-rex that had been chasing Jason around since his arrival on Aldar. The massive creature was stomping around the area, sniffing around...searching for a trace of the man it had been created to kill.

"It travels fast, doesn't it?" Mallow commented, remembering their encounter with it back at Bandit's Way.

"Yea..." Jason absently replied, trying to decide what would be the best course of action.

"You don't think we can take it?" Geno asked, looking to the Ranger.

"I don't want to chance it," Jason replied, shaking his head. "If it was created to kill me, it's probably pretty tough. Besides, we're in a hurry."

"There's still a Snifit camp around here somewhere..." Mallow remembered with a frown. They'd been fortunate enough not to run into any of them on the road, but then again, it was possible they stuck closer to the tower.

"Alright," Jason finally said. "Here's the plan..."

Mallow and Geno both turned their heads to look at him, but before he could begin the dinosaur down below suddenly snapped it's head around and looked right up at them.

"Oh, come on!!!" Jason shouted at no one in particular, but kept his eyes locked on the T-rex.

"Not good!" Mallow yelled as he and Geno redirected their attention on the dinosaur. "What now!?"

"...Get to the tower!" Jason ordered as the dinosaur spotted a trail leading up to the trio. "I'll meet up with you there! Okay!?"

"And if you don't..." Geno started to ask.

"Then just get Kim out of there!" Jason quickly interrupted. "GO!"

As the massive creature climbed the trail and closed in on them, Jason leaped from the ledge they had been standing on. Geno and Mallow dove in opposite directions, making a much less glamorous roll down the cliff sides. Jason, meanwhile, dropped downwards before landing in a tall tree. Without a moment's hesitation he proceeded to move through the branches, and once on the other end he jumped again.

This time he caught hold of a rock wall, and quickly began climbing upwards. Behind him the dinosaur dropped down to where it had been before, before running off to find another trail up the mountain. Jason quickly reached the top, and looked around to see that he was twice as high up as before. Still, there were more hills and mountains above him even up here. The whole pass was just a giant mountainous maze. From his vantage point he could see his dinosaur stalker storming up a convenient trail that lead towards him. Scanning the area instantly, Jason spotted a good sized rock wall that would put him far out of that dinosaur's reach, and there didn't seem to be any ways for it to get up there, either.

Quickly, Jason ran to the mountainside as the dinosaur closed in on him. He found some footholds to use, and instantly began scaling the mountain. By the time the Tyrannosaurus reached the base he was well above it.

"Better luck next time, big guy!" Jason called down to it as it stomped off to find another route.

As he laughed about that one he finished his climb. Upon reaching the top he stood up and looked towards Booster Tower. Despite how high up he was, there was still more above him, and the tower itself was much taller as well. Jason just shook his head, but then jumped at the sound of footsteps.

"Welcome...Red Ranger," a sinister voice said from behind him.

Jason spun on his heel to see that he was not alone up here. Instead, he was facing off with Lord Zedd once again.

* * *

"Mallow! Are you okay?" Geno asked as he helped his fluffy companion up.

After dodging the dinosaur, Geno had instantly gotten up and gone looking for Mallow, finding him still lying at the bottom of the rock slide he'd gone down.

"Yea...I'll be fine," Mallow said, shaking his head. "What happened to Jason?"

"That thing ran off after him..." Geno said, looking upwards. "I lost sight of him."

"Should we...?" Mallow started to ask.

"He'll be fine," Geno interrupted. "Don't worry, we'll see him at the tower."

"Alright..." Mallow said, making sure the pack was secured on his back. "Lead on, then..."

Geno frowned and shot one last glance upwards before heading down the trail, with Mallow right behind him. He figured that Jason could handle that thing...and if he couldn't, well, the star pieces would likely choose Kimberly next, since she was another Ranger with the original powers. It sounded cold, but he knew that he had a mission, and he was sworn to uphold it at all costs.

* * *

"There's no running this time!" Zedd snarled, holding his Z Staff ready.

"I don't have time to mess with you, Zedd," Jason said, pulling out his morpher.

"Fool!" Zedd screamed. "I'll make you pay for everything!"

"We'll see about that! It's morphin' time!" Jason yelled, thrusting his morpher forwards and activating it. "Tyrannosaurus!!!"

With a flash of light, Jason morphed into the Red Ranger. As soon as he did, he formed the Power Sword in his right hand.

"Then let's end it here!" Zedd screamed, firing a blast of lightning from his staff.

Jason dove to his right side as soon as the attack came, dodging it and then quickly rolling back to his feet. Zedd quickly adjusted his aim and fired another blast, but this time Jason jumped over it. While in the air, the Red Ranger closed in on the dark lord, swinging downward and at the top of his head when he got in range. Zedd was ready for it, and held his staff up to block. Jason's sword slammed into it with a loud clang, and the Red Ranger landed in front of Zedd as they held the weapon lock.

"Do you really think you can beat me alone?" Zedd taunted with a small chuckle.

Instead of answering, Jason just grunted and pulled back to make another swing. Before he could strike, though, Zedd blasted him in the chest with a powerful bolt of lightning. The force from that one propelled the Red Ranger backwards and over the edge of the cliff, and almost made him drop his sword. Zedd moved as fast as he could though, and leaped upwards and after the Ranger. The dark lord quickly found himself above Jason, and then fired another bolt of lightning downwards at him. This blast launched Jason straight downwards, and the Ranger slammed hard into the ground.

As Jason limped back to his feet, Zedd landed a few yards away. Slowly the Ranger looked around the area for anything he could use to his advantage while Zedd's deep laughter filled the mountains. The terrain was obviously uneven, with boulders and cliffs all over...but there was really nothing he could make use of.

Zedd silently shifted, but as he prepared to leap forwards Jason threw his sword at the dark lord. Surprised, Lord Zedd barely had time to sidestep flying blade. The Red Ranger then pulled out his blade blaster and set it to it's pistol mode, then sprinted in a wide circle around Zedd, firing nonstop as he ran. He barely made it a fourth of the way around before Zedd recovered and closed the gap between them. As soon as he got near, Lord Zedd slammed his Z Staff into Jason's gut with so much force that the Ranger was launched backwards and into a boulder, which exploded into tiny pebbles from the force of the impact.

Jason fell face first into the dirt, his Ranger suit reverting to his regular jeans, boots, and tank top. He slowly lifted his head up, fighting off the pain that surged through him. He didn't have the strength left to stand, so when he saw Lord Zedd point that menacing staff at him...he knew this would be it. He had failed. He was going to die here on Aldar at the hands of Lord Zedd, Kimberly may not ever be rescued, and Smithy would conquer the universe. This was his fate. Unless...

"What is it humans always offer someone they're about to kill, again?" Lord Zedd asked with an amused tone as a ball of energy formed at the end of his staff. "Oh yes...any last words?"

"You'd be a fool to kill me!" Jason quickly said, tightly closing his eyes...waiting for the finishing attack that never came. He looked up to see Zedd still watching him, but the dark lord had lowered his staff.

"And why is that?" Lord Zedd asked in disgust.

"Because you can't beat Smithy...not on your own," Jason said, forcing his face to be one of false confidence. Zedd had to buy this, it was his only chance for survival.

"And you can?" Zedd demanded, taking a step forward.

"I have a plan...me and my allies," Jason said. "One that will finish Smithy...but if you kill me you'll be stranded out here forever. You won't have your armies...your powers..."

"I have more than enough power to defeat you!" Zedd angrily reminded the fallen Ranger.

"But do you have enough to beat Smithy?" Jason instantly replied.

An eerie silence filled the area at that. Only the sound of the wind blowing through could be heard as Zedd contemplated the downed Ranger's fate. Jason finally gathered the strength to get himself up to a kneel, but it still hurt to much to fully stand.

"Very well...Ranger," Zedd replied. "Finish off this plan of yours, and then you will really die! Understand!?"

Jason couldn't help but chuckle. "Yea...deal."

Zedd didn't say another word, but instead turned and walked off into the mountains. Jason couldn't believe it. As soon as the dark lord was out of sight he fell onto his back and just laughed.

* * *

"Hey! Guys!!!" Booster shouted as he stormed into the main room on his tower's top floor. In there was a table, which his three Snifits were all sitting around with all kinds of paperwork scattered about it. "What's up!?"

Things were going pretty good for Booster. Upon the return of his future bride he had decided to have the wedding as fast as possible so that she couldn't vanish again.

"We're planning out the wedding for you, sir!" Snifit One explained.

"We've decided that the closest place to go would be Marrymore, which is right outside the mountains our tower is located in," Snifit Two continued. "The problem is they're booked for another three months."

"What!?" Booster screamed. "We can't wait three months!!!"

"The cake will go bad by then..." Snifit Three reasoned in agreement.

"We're gonna just have to go and bust in ourselves!" Booster decided. "I'd like to see them try to stop us."

"Sir, there's a very good chance they_will_ try to stop us," Snifit One said.

"I'd say a hundred percent chance," Snifit Two agreed.

"...I'd like to see them try!" Booster just repeated with all the confidence in the world before marching triumphantly from the room.

Snifit One just sighed and pushed all the papers aside, now that they wouldn't need those anymore. They might make some enemies, but this way really would be a whole lot simpler...

* * *

"Whoa..." Mallow said, looking straight up as he and Geno approached the front door of Booster Tower. "It's huge!"

"It really is quite a sight," Geno agreed, instead looking around for any sort of defensive systems.

The path they were on was surrounded by shrubbery and other plant life, while the door to the tower wasn't anything grand, either. In fact, it was just an average sized door like you might see on a house.

"Hey guys," Jason said as he limped up behind them.

Mallow and Geno turned to see the Ranger standing on the cement walkway right behind them...well, barely standing. He looked like he'd taken quite a beating since they last saw him.

"Are you okay?" Mallow asked, concerned.

"Fine...just took a wrong turn," Jason casually said, then looked up at the tower. "So Kim's in here, huh?"

"Appears so..." Geno said, looking just as worried as Jason limped past them towards the door.

"Did you guys see the Snifit camp?" Jason asked as he moved over to the entrance.

"No, I take it you did?" Geno replied, crossing his arms.

"I missed them, too," Jason said with a shrug. "Guess we got lucky."

Mallow frowned, wondering exactly what happened, but still knowing that "lucky" probably wasn't the correct word to describe the situation. He just shrugged it off as Jason attempted to turn the doorknob.

"Locked..." the Ranger mumbled, trying a couple more times for no reason.

"All this way to be defeated by a door..." Geno sarcastically mused, looking up at the massive tower.

"Like hell," Jason mumbled, stepping back and preparing to kick it in.

"Jason, look out!!!" Mallow frantically screamed all of a sudden.

Upon hearing the urgency in his friend's voice, Jason instantly dove to the side. As he was still in the air, a massive beam of energy connected with the door, blowing it right off it's hinge and into the building.

The Red Ranger hit the ground hard, but quickly rose to a kneel, looking towards the source of the blast as he did. To his great surprise, Lord Zedd was standing there, and Mallow was backing away from him in fear. Geno frowned and looked towards the dark lord as well, yet kept his arms crossed.

Zedd remained silent as he walked past Geno and Mallow, stopping right before Jason. The unmorphed Ranger slowly stood, staring into Zedd's visor with a cold glare.

"I thought we had a deal," Jason said, holding his left shoulder in his right hand.

"I have decided that you are incapable of handling such a large responsibility on your own," Zedd replied. "So, I will be accompanying you to ensure that you are able to carry out this plan of yours."

"What...?" Mallow said in absolute shock and disbelief. "You can't be serious...!"

"We could always use the extra man power," Jason reasoned, looking over Zedd's shoulder towards Geno. The possessed doll's approving nod was all he needed to finalize his decision. With a laugh, Jason looked back to the lord of darkness he had been at odds with for so long. "Sure...yea. Welcome aboard, Zedd."

"Let it be known, though," Zedd quickly said. "That this is only temporary."

"Of course," Jason replied.

"Good," Zedd said as he brushed past Jason and walked into the tower's front door.

Jason just shook his head and followed after Zedd, while Geno went in after him...leaving Mallow to standing outside with his jaw dropped.

"Just...just like that?" Mallow asked aloud. "Hey...wait up!!!"

Quickly, the boy ran in after his teammates...knowing that this team just couldn't get any weirder.

* * *

**A/N: An uneasy alliance has been formed...and Kimberly is right around the corner! Thanks for sticking with me this long, everyone, and I hope you stay around because from here it only gets better!**


	20. Booster Tower

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/N: And this story's back as well...again, sorry for the (massive) delay, but there was really nothing I could do about it. So here we go!**

* * *

It was a relatively peaceful afternoon inside of Booster Tower. While the upper levels were subject to Booster's wacky shenanigans, the first level was more of a cozy lobby, with relaxing music playing over the speakers. Snifits casually walked around tending to their business or just relaxing, but one that stood out was Snifit Four. To be given a number, in theory, was a great honor to the Snifit people, but the fourth Snifit was looked at as a joke by almost all his peers, because when you're below Snifit Three on the social scale, you're not doing something right. As a result, Snifit Four spent most of his days in this lobby, as he wasn't allowed in the upper levels. He was constantly pacing back and fourth, trying to think of a way to gain favor with Booster.

The quietness and peacefulness was shattered in only a second, with a loud explosion that sent the front door flying in pieces all over the place. Snifits scattered and panicked as Lord Zedd entered the building, and began scanning the area.

"Which way is up!?" the dark lord demanded to no one in particular, as they all fled the area.

Jason rolled his eyes as he stepped inside and stood next to Zedd, looking around. "Like they'll tell you."

Geno and Mallow trailed inside as Zedd turned his attention to the Red Ranger, ignoring Snifit Four as he edged in closer to them.

"Oh, they'll tell me," Zedd said. "Just watch."

"Leave them alone," Jason said, shaking his head. "They've got nothing to do with this. We just need to find Booster."

"And maybe...just maybe they can point us the right way with a little bit of force," Zedd sarcastically reasoned.

"We're better off searching the area for a way ourselves. Time's too short for your stupid bully tactics," Jason snapped back, locking his eyes with Zedd's visor.

"Time's too short for your little Ranger world lovefest, that's what it is!" Zedd shot right back, getting angrier by the second. "Listen up, because I'm the strongest one here, and that means I make the rules."

"Don't forget you're useless without all of us, so if you don't play by my rules, you'll never get your castle back! Got it!?" Jason returned in a heartbeat as the two stepped a little closer together.

"Maybe I'll try my luck solo after all!" Zedd returned. "Because this is a joke! You can't even rescue a damn girl after weeks alone on this planet!"

"Tell you what I can do...!" Jason snapped, pulling out his morpher.

"Enough!!!" Geno shouted, stepping up and pulling Jason back while Mallow stood in front of Zedd and held his arms out to stop him from moving forwards.

"Ya feelin' lucky, punk?" Zedd asked in his best Clint Eastwood voice, mocking both Jason and humanity in general in one swift move.

"Both of you be quiet!" Geno yelled. "Remember why we're here, alright? We've got work to do and if we can't put our differences aside Smithy's already won."

Jason grumbled something, but put his morpher away while Zedd took a step back and looked away.

"Now let's just find..." Geno started to say, but was cut off by a loud and shrill war cry from across the room.

All four of them looked across the room to see Snifit Four standing in a pathetic fighting stance that left him open on all sides.

"Prepare yourselves!!!" Snifit Four screamed in a high pitch voice, throwing a kick and a punch at the air in front of him for intimidation purposes...then he turned and charged right at the team, none of them even budging.

"Hang on a minute, bro!" Jason said, holding his hand out. The Snifit stopped in his tracks, while Jason looked back to Lord Zedd.

Zedd, however, pointed his staff forwards and shot a beam of lightning from it, blasting the Snifit head on and frying him in place.

"Dammit, Zedd!" Jason shouted, looking at the charred corpse of the Snifit.

"Charles Darwin strikes again!!!" Zedd triumphantly bellowed as he marched down one of the halls, leaving his new teammates behind.

Jason shook his head and looked to Geno, holding his hands up in defeat. "This is the worst idea I've ever had," he said with an exasperated tone. "And I've had some bad ones."

"Like the Kero Sewers..." Mallow mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not an open floor discussion," Jason said quickly and sternly.

"Means to an end," Geno reminded the Ranger leader. "We can't do it without him and he can't do it without us. Let's just keep ourselves focused."

Jason just sighed and shook his head before walking down the hallway Zedd had disappeared into. Mallow quickly tagged along after him, while Geno slowly brought up the rear of the group.

* * *

By the time the four of them had made it to the thirty-fourth floor, things had changed drastically. There were small train tracks everywhere, stairs replaced with trampolines, and other not very practical commodities. It was like a giant, indoor playground, basically. Weaving through the obstacles had been nothing short of an ordeal, complete with arguing and near fighting, but they were moving along and silently enjoying this stretch of normal ground.

"Welcome!!!" a voice called from behind them.

The four of them turned to see a small train rolling along the suspended train tracks, and on top of it was Booster himself. The train stopped and they found themselves looking up at the massive man, while Booster looked down at them.

"Welcome to Booster Tower!" Booster said, raising his hands up. "Please, make yourselves at home! I'm afraid I can't play right now, because I'm getting ready to marry my bride from the sky!"

"Bride from the sky?" Jason skeptically asked.

"That's right!" Booster replied cheerfully. "She fell right out of the sky and into my arms! We're destined to be together!"

"Wow..." Mallow commented quietly.

"She's gorgeous and I think she's in love with me, I can't understand this chant she's always saying though," Booster said, scratching his head. "I think it goes like 'helpmejasonhelpmegetmeawayfromthesecreeps' or something like that. It's tough to tell because she doesn't know I've heard her."

Booster scratched his head, then noticed Zedd standing behind the other three and silently pointing at Jason.

"Wait...a...minute!" Booster suddenly realized, snapping his fingers. "I get it! Jason's another man! Jason's you! We have to fight over her!!! SO BE IT!!!"

Jason turned around and looked at Zedd, who quickly lowered his arm.

"Really?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Thought I'd make it interesting," Zedd said with a shrug.

"Have at thee!" Booster screamed, throwing a bomb down at them.

"Look out!!!" Geno shouted, and they all scattered in various directions as the bomb went off right where they'd been.

"Thanks, Zedd!" Jason shouted from behind a pillar, drawing Tommy's combat knife.

"I can't believe the nerve..." Mallow said from behind another pillar.

"Enjoy!!!" Zedd screamed as he stepped out into the open and released a lightning bolt from his staff right at Booster.

Booster quickly threw a handful of bombs at the lightning bolt, setting off an explosion that rocked the entire floor. Meanwhile, Jason was scaling the various obstacles around them, and made a leap onto the train tracks, landing behind Booster's train.

"Whoa! These guys are for real!!" Booster observed, looking behind him to see Jason.

"Hold it!" Jason demanded, running towards him.

"We gotta move our plans up!" Booster shouted, kicking the train into gear. "To the top floor! Cho-cho!!!"

Jason couldn't keep up as the train rode off with Booster on it, so he slowed his pace as the train disappeared deeper into the tower.

"Did you hear that!?" Jason yelled down to the others.

"Top floor!" Geno shouted back, running towards what appeared to be a way up.

"Let's move it!" Jason ordered, hopping off the tracks and running after Geno, with Mallow and Zedd close behind.

* * *

Kimberly groaned as she lay on the bed in her room. She'd been imprisoned here without any hope of escape for no telling how long, now. She was on the top floor of this tower, in a bedroom with a bathroom and even a balcony, but with the smooth walls of the tower, it just meant that she would have a very long drop if she tried to scale the side and get down. Booster and his Snifits hadn't been around either, leaving her to simply wonder what they had in store for her, and hope that Jason would be arriving soon.

Her wondering was put to and end when door was suddenly flung open, and in marched Booster and his three Snifit henchmen, along with two clown looking men, one carrying a knife in each hand and one juggling three colored balls.

"What's going on!?" Kimberly demanded, standing up. "You can't do this to me!"

"Sir, they're on this floor now!" Snifit One said in a hurried tone.

"No time to waste! Plan B it is!" Booster shouted, pointing at the door to the balcony.

"Yes sir!" Snifit Two shouted as he opened the door, and Snifit Three brought in four parachutes, putting one on and tossing the rest to Booster and the other two Snifits.

"What the heck are you..." Kimberly trailed off, backing against a wall as Booster walked closer to her after putting on his parachute. "Stay away!"

Booster just scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder, not noticing as she began kicking her feet and pounding on his back with her fists.

"Knife Guy, Grate Guy!" Booster shouted, looking to the two clowns. "Cover the exit! We're outta here!"

"Go for it boss!" Knife Guy replied, just as Jason stormed in the door.

"Kimberly!" Jason shouted, seeing her in Booster's arms.

"Jason!!!" Kimberly shrieked right back. "HELP!"

As Jason ran forward, he barely saw Knife Guy take a swing at him, and he slid right onto his back just in time to avoid getting his throat cut. Grate Guy quickly turned the balls he was juggling into fireballs and threw them at Jason, but a sudden rainstorm rendered them quite harmless. While Knife Guy was distracted by the indoor change in weather, Jason threw a foot into his gut and rolled backwards, quickly getting to his feet as Mallow stepped up next to him. The boy snapped his fingers and the rain stopped just as fast as it had started.

"Cool..." Booster commented in a daze, then quickly perked up. "Bye!"

"BOOSTER!" Jason yelled, but it was too late. Booster and the three Snifits ran outside and leaped off the balcony, pulling their parachutes on the way down.

Jason took a step forward, but the two clown warriors stood between him still, and this time they were really ready.

"You idiots better move," Jason snarled, brandishing his morpher.

Knife Guy just laughed, readying his weapons. "You took all the trouble to get up here...so stick around!"

Mallow readied the Ribbit Staff as Geno and Zedd stepped into the room, Geno readying his finger guns while Zedd held his staff in position.

"Go, Red Ranger!" Zedd commanded. "Rescue the girl! We'll deal with them!"

"Got it!" Jason replied, nodding to Zedd with a sideways glance.

"Go!" Geno shouted, firing his guns at their two enemies.

While Grate Guy and Knife Guy dodged to the side, Mallow and Zedd opened up with several lightning strikes, but Jason didn't even notice. He was too busy running past them and out the door.

Jason ran up to the ledge of the balcony, and leaped over head first. As he plummeted to the ground he quickly morphed, and landed gracefully on his feet after one flip during the long drop. The Red Ranger didn't waste a second of time, however, and stepping over the discarded parachutes lying on the ground as he ran down the trail in pursuit of Booster...and Kimberly.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for now! Like always, please leave a review!**


	21. Booster Hill

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Fast update this time around! Big thanks to those of you who are still with me, and big big thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Tommy, Zack, Billy, and Trini all teleported into the Command Center fully morphed, removing their helmets as they materialized. They were returning from another failed attempt to infiltrate Zedd's moon castle. They had made several attempts in the past days, but there had never been any sort of real progress made. If they got inside they were almost always split up, and the Axem Rangers would strike then, forcing a retreat. After that, the Axems would lock down the way they got in, making each successive attempt even more difficult.

"I'm gonna kill those guys!!!" Tommy screamed as he threw his helmet across the Command Center. Obviously, he was taking this the hardest of any of them. "They wouldn't be so tough one on one! Or even five on five if we had Jason or Kim back. And especially six on five if we had them both back!!!"

"A united Ranger team against a divided one..." Zordon solemnly said. "It is no wonder they easily gain the upper hand."

"Man!" Tommy yelled, walking in small circles with his fists clenched tightly. "If I catch just a single one of them standing by themselves..."

"Calm down, Tommy," Trini said, setting her helmet on a console and grabbing his shoulders. "This is not helping Jason or Kim."

"I know...I know..." Tommy said, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. "It just makes me so mad!"

"Have we heard from Jason or Kim at all?" Billy asked Alpha, ignoring Tommy. He'd grown used to the Green Ranger's tantrums over this situation, so he wasn't even phased anymore when Tommy went off like this.

"Not at all," Alpha replied. "Jason must be far away from the Aldar Command Center if he hasn't tried to contact us again."

"We have no way of monitoring the planet now, either, with our Command Center there destroyed," Zordon said, although they all knew that already. "We can only hope Jason and Kimberly are safe."

"What about the teleporter?" Tommy asked. "How much longer until it's ready to send someone else out there?"

"We still do not know, but I am extremely hesitant to send another Ranger blindly out there," Zordon said. "This situation is dangerous enough as it is."

"Man, dealing with Lord Zedd and this Smithy guy," Zack said, shaking his head. "I hope they're keeping a low profile."

"I trust both of them to properly use all their available resources, and I know they would not jump into anything over their heads," Zordon told the Rangers. "Have confidence in your friends, for they are Power Rangers, and they know how to survive."

"You're right, Zordon," Zack said, nodding his head. "We just gotta do our part to get through this."

"Then let us get back to work," Zordon said, as the schematics of the moon base appeared on the viewing globe, updated with the information gained from today's fight.

Everyone in the Command Center turned and looked at it, and began discussing ways to make it through to the portal, and to Aldar.

* * *

As Jason charged up Booster Hill, a long and steep trail that lead right out of the valley he'd been in ever since descending into Moleville, he could see the three Snifits standing across the wide trail just waiting for him. However, he had no intention of stopping to deal with them and letting Booster escape as a result.

"Booster says you aren't invited to the wedding!!!" Snifit Three shouted as Jason sprinted up the hill towards them at a breakneck speed, not noticing as One and Two began jogging backwards a few steps.

Jason tucked his head low and ran right into Snifit Three shoulder first, lifting him off his feet and dragging him backwards a couple steps, but eventually the Snifit fell to the ground and Jason trampled right over him as he kept running. Snifit Three stood up and quickly ran after the Red Ranger, while the other two Snifits were at a full run now, matching Jason's pace.

While still running, Snifit One threw a backhanded swing at Jason from the left side, but the Red Ranger caught his fist and forced it backwards, causing the Snifit to spin and fall over. Snifit Two decided to try his luck next, and from Jason's right side he charged in, attempting to ram him and trip him up. Jason saw that coming as well, and put his right arm out straight, catching the Snifit by the face. The Ranger then shoved him backwards, and the Snifit was sent rolling backwards down the hill.

Unfortunately for Jason, the Snifits were naturally fast creatures, and Snifit Three had almost completely caught up by now. As he approached Jason from behind he reached out his right arm, trying to grab Jason's shoulder from behind.

Fortunately for Jason, while the Snifits may have been fast, they weren't good at much else in a combat sense. As soon as he felt the Snifit's hand on his shoulder, Jason reached up with both hands and grabbed Three's wrist. Then, while still running as fast as he could, he hunched down low and threw the Snifit over his shoulder and onto the ground right in front of him, trampling him for a second time as he continued running.

Soon enough though, Snifits One and Two caught back up, this time deciding to strike at once. They spread out, with Snifit One on Jason's left side and Two on his right, and ran in at him sideways, attempting to tackle him from both sides and pin him between each other. Jason quickly moved to the right a little, allowing the second Snifit to reach him faster. When he was in range, Jason grabbed the Snifit and threw him sideways straight into his brother, and once again the two were sent rolling down the hill. Meanwhile, Snifit Three had caught back up, this time approaching close from the left side. Jason saw him out of the corner of his eye, however, and threw his fist up quickly, catching the Snifit right in the face and knocking him down.

Jason kept sprinting up the hill as fast as his legs would let him, but Snifits One and Two caught back up once again. With no real idea on how to stop this guy, they tried their flanking maneuver once again, with Snifit One on the left and Snifit Two on the right like before. Before they could strike this time, though, Jason took the preemptive and faded his run to the left, slamming his elbow into Snifit One's gut and knocking him right over. As he moved back to towards the center of the trail, Snifit Two closed in on him. Jason blocked a punch from the Snifit, and then lifted him off the ground, spinning around in mid-run. While he was facing backwards he threw Snifit Two right into the approaching Snifit Three, bowling them both right over. While a satisfied laugh, Jason finished spinning and landed facing forwards, and kept running right up the hill.

"We have to tell Booster!" Snifit One shouted to his comrades.

"Tell Booster what?" Snifit Three asked as they stood up.

"That he's unstoppable!!!" Snifit One yelled as they all started running again.

"Agreed!!!" Snifit Two screamed as they accelerated to full sprints again.

Jason was surprised when the three Snifits ran straight past him this time, booking it right up the hill. It wasn't long before he lost sight of them, but that only made him push himself that much harder as he charged up the hill alone. Glancing to the side he looked over the ledge he was running next to...and across a vast body of water he could see mountains far, far in the distance...almost small specks to his eyes. Still, though, standing atop those mountains was the easily recognizable shape of Zedd's castle, and the massive sword that was sticking out of it. While Jason knew this was a sign that he was not only out of the valley, but at an even higher altitude than before, he couldn't help but snarl at the sight. Nevertheless, he turned his attention to the trail ahead, focusing on this instead.

One thing at a time.

* * *

Knife Guy and Grate Guy leaped backwards as Zedd stepped forwards, placing himself between Mallow and Geno. All five warriors held their weapons ready.

"Neat tricks!" Grate Guy said. "I'm a little impressed. But you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"You're the ones who don't have a clue!" Mallow screamed right back.

"Quiet kid," Knife Guy demanded. "When we're done with you..."

That threat was cut short when a massive wave of dark energy swept the two of them up and threw them backwards, right into the wall. Mallow glanced to the side to see Lord Zedd pointing his staff forwards, having released that attack.

"Not one for small talk?" Geno asked rhetorically, sounding quite amused.

"Out of my way!" Zedd shouted, running forward as their two opponents stood back up.

"Lucky shot!" Knife Guy yelled, throwing one of his knives at Zedd.

Lord Zedd, however, spun around while moving forwards, easily catching the knife in his free hand. When he completed his spin he was right next to Knife Guy, so he just simply stabbed his own weapon into his arm, causing the clown to stumble back with a scream. Lord Zedd showed no mercy, bringing the bladed end of his staff up quickly and catching Knife Guy right under the chin. As Knife Guy stumbled back, Zedd swung the giant Z end of his staff downwards, slamming it into his head. Knife Guy collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain, and was then kicked across the room by Zedd.

Grate Guy, meanwhile, stumbled to his feet and launched several fireballs at Geno, who quickly countered them with his Geno Beam technique. Stepping back from the resulting explosion, Grate Guy was completely blindsided when Mallow send a lightning bolt straight into his gut. He quickly recovered though, and sent out two lightning bolts of his own, blasting Mallow out the door and into the hall, while Geno simply hit a wall.

Knife Guy stumbled to his feet, pulling his knife from his arm and holding both weapons ready. The dark lord quickly closed in though, and just as Knife Guy began to swing his weapon, Lord Zedd slammed his staff into his face, causing the clown to drop his knives in surprise. Zedd let out a sinister laugh as he released another lightning bolt, this one sending Knife Guy right out the back door, and he landed unmoving on the balcony.

Geno charged forwards, tackling Grate Guy and sending them both to the floor. Grate Guy quickly formed a fireball in his hand and shoved it into Geno's face, causing the wooden doll to scream out in pain and fall backwards, allowing Grate Guy to get back on his feet. Geno was far from out though, and quickly fired several bullets from his left hand's fingers at Grate Guy, all which hit the clown in the chest area. Grate Guy clutched the area of impact, breathing deeply in surprise while Geno got to his feet. Then, with a powerful punch Geno knocked the clown out cold and sent him to the floor.

"Alright, let's do this!!!" Mallow confidently screamed as he ran back in, holding his staff ready for combat...only to see the enemies had been defeated.

"Let's move!" Zedd ordered, running to the balcony and leaping right off.

"Wait, wait!!!" Mallow screamed as Geno ran and leaped off as well. "Hmph! Fine!"

Mallow ran to the balcony as well and looked down at the two dropping warriors...and took a deep breath. Telling himself not to be afraid, he closed his eyes and leaped off as well. On his way down he used his weather controlling powers to cause a massive upward force of wind, slowing his fall considerably. Still, by the time he landed, Geno and Zedd were long gone.

"Wait up!!!" Mallow yelled as he ran down the trail after everyone.

* * *

At the top of Booster Hill was the town of Marrymore, which was made up of a few small houses and a nice looking multiple storied hotel, but the real attraction was the large chapel at the back of the village, famous for the amount of weddings that took place here. Most people flocked to this town to have their weddings here, and that was how this town sustained itself.

As Jason made it to the top of the hill he stopped by the large welcome sign, breathing very heavily. He put his hands on his hips to help with his breathing, reading the sign as he did, which simply said "Congratulations" in big, bold letters, with a heart carved in at the end of the word. Jason nodded as if to thank the sign for those kind words, and started to run off into the town. He stopped for only a second to step back and reread the sign, learning the name of the town as he did.

Satisfied, he remembered what Booster and the Snifits had said about a wedding, so he quickly ran down the paved streets towards the chapel.

* * *

**A/N: That's all! Kimberly's right there, but can Jason rescue her? Find out soon next time!**


	22. Marrymore

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Another fast update! It's been so long before now I figured another quick one wouldn't hurt! So here we go!**

* * *

Jason skidded to a stop on the pavement in front of the Marrymore chapel, where an entire wedding party had gathered out front. He looked up the large steps at the massive front door, and nodded to himself.

"Please, help us!" The bride of the wedding party asked, running up to him. "Those...things just stormed in and threw us all out! On our wedding day even!!!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this," Jason confidently replied, drawing his blade blaster.

"They've barricaded the door!" The groom quickly pitched in. "We've been trying to get in, but there's just so much stuff in the way."

Jason cursed silently as he holstered his weapon, trying to think as quickly and clearly as possible. "Is there another entrance!?"

"Yes!" another member of the party quickly said, snapping their fingers as they realized. "There's a kitchen entrance on the back side!"

Jason didn't waste another second, and proceeded to sprint around the back end of the church, trying to find the back door. He made it around the back end of the church in record time, kicking the kitchen door open and storming in. The cooks all jumped in surprise as he sprinted straight through, but he paid them no mind. Jason ran up the stairs, exiting the kitchen and finding himself in the main lobby. He saw the front door barricaded with chairs, tables, and whatever else was in the room...and Snifit Two putting the final touches on the pile.

"Uh oh..." Snifit Two said as he noticed Jason, and took a few steps backwards.

"Don't move!" Jason yelled, pointing right at him.

As he said that, though, the door and all it's barricades exploded into nothing but splinters, and Lord Zedd entered the building in a sinister fashion, all too similar to the way he had back at Booster Tower. During that momentary distraction, however, Snifit Two bolted right into the sanctuary, slamming and locking the door behind himself. Geno just shook his head as he entered the building as well.

"Way to go!" Jason yelled over to the dark lord. "I had him!"

"I expected this to be resolved by now!" Lord Zedd shot back, taking a step forwards. "What's taking so long!?"

"They've been slowing me down, what do you expect!?" Jason replied, moving towards Zedd threateningly.

"I bet you were too afraid to kill them!" Zedd shouted back, moving in even closer to the Red Ranger. "This would have been over a lot faster if you'd just put a blaster shot in all of their heads!"

"I wasn't about to take a shot at Booster with Kimberly right there!" Jason yelled back, now face to face with his nemesis.

"Nobody worry!" Mallow shouted, running in the door and putting his hands on his knees...breathing very heavily, while the three of them all looked right at him. "I'm...I'm here."

"This is great," Zedd snarled sarcastically as he and Jason looked back to each other. "This is a real team of winners."

"Why don't you make yourself useful and open the stupid door?" Jason growled back as he gestured over to it. "Kimberly's not going to rescue herself."

"Good God, yes, we know that," Geno pitched in with an exasperated tone.

Jason just shook his head and ignored Geno, while he and Lord Zedd just turned to face the door.

"Not a problem," Lord Zedd said, stretching out a bit dramatically. "Leave it all up to me. I'm lightning in a bottle...an earthquake in a can...I'll just.."

"Today, Zedd!" Jason snapped, looking back at him.

"Alright, fine!" Zedd shouted right back, and raised his staff up...

* * *

Kimberly struggled to get away, but Booster was holding her too tightly. They were standing at pulpit of the sanctuary, while Snifit One was preparing to do the reading, as they had thrown the preacher out as well.

"Let me go!!!" Kimberly shouted, trying to struggle free, but Booster's arm was all the way around her waist, pinning her to the large man very tightly.

"We're almost married!!!" Booster said in excitement, grinning from ear to ear.

"Umm...let's see..." Snifit One said, reading the note cards he had. "We're gathered here today..."

"Skip it!" Booster said, stomping his feet impatiently. "I can't wait!"

"Sickness...health...blah blah blah," Snifit One quickly ran through. "Booster, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do!" Booster excitedly said.

"Bride from the sky," Snifit One continued. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"...NO!" Kimberly screamed in disbelief.

"Then by the powers...wait, what?" Snifit One said, looking up.

"No?" Booster asked, finally letting her go and turning to face her, looking surprisingly hurt. "Why...why not?"

"...Because...because...because who are you!?" Kimberly screamed in a fit of frustration, turning to him and holding her arms up. "You don't just say you're going to marry someone! It's an agreement after being in love and dating and spending time together!!! I landed on this crazy planet and you scooped me right up! You can't do that!"

"I can change! I can fix this!" Booster quickly said. "Just give me a chance!"

"No, you aren't listening!" Kimberly replied, shaking her head. "You never listen to me! What I'm saying is..."

"Of course I listen to you, baby!" Booster quickly interjected.

"No, I don't mean listen like in a romantic sense!" Kimberly said very fast. "I mean like listen at all! Ever! I'm just trying to get help and you..."

"Look we have to do this before Jason gets here!" Booster cut her off once again.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from the back of the room.

"Sir, Jason IS here!" Snifit Two screamed from near the entrance.

"Still not listening!" Kimberly shouted, ignoring the ruckus near the entrance. "I don't love you! I don't want to marry you! I just want to leave!!!"

"Oh..." Booster said, looking a little disappointed. "Well...why didn't you just say so?"

"I DID!!!" Kimberly screamed at the top of her lungs. "A hundred times!!!"

"Well...how about a kiss for the road then?" Booster asked hopefully, widening his arms and puckering his lips.

"Ew!" Kimberly shrieked, taking a step back as Booster moved closer to her.

Before anything else could happen, though, Jason slammed into Booster with a flying jumpkick, knocking the massive man into Snifit One and launching the two of them right into the nearby organ. The Red Ranger, meanwhile, simply landed and turned right to face his long long friend.

"Kim!!!" Jason shouted in relief.

"Jason!!!" Kimberly yelled right back, leaping into his arms.

It was a touching moment as the two finally reunited after so long, and no words could express their relief. They held each other tightly, while near the entrance Mallow and Geno finished knocking out the Snifits, standing to the left of the aisle, while Zedd stood to the right, next to the gigantic wedding cake.

"I thought you would never come..." Kimberly whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she held him as tight as possible. "I was so scared. I thought I was all alone on this world, that something had happened to you..."

"And I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Jason said, holding her close. "I was so worried, chasing you all over the planet. But we're together now, don't worry."

Zedd looked around upon hearing a strange growling noise coming from somewhere close to him, but only saw that giant cake.

"Together..." Kimberly said softly. "Feels good. Feels so good."

"Yea..." Jason quietly replied, his eyebrows shifting to a confused look under his helmet. What was this he was feeling?

"Is it still just us?" Kimberly asked. "You and me on this world?"

"Well...kind of..." Jason said, not sure how to explain everything that he had been through so far.

There was a loud roar from over near the entrance, which instantly caught Jason and Kimberly's attention. What they saw was a little hard to take in, especially for Kimberly.

That giant wedding cake had split to reveal a giant set of teeth, and was lashing forwards at Zedd, who was in the process of getting the hell away from it.

"Whoa...!!!" Zedd screamed as he began leaping over the wooden pews, but the cake simply tore right through them, launching splinters everywhere.

Geno started to rush at the cake, but Mallow quickly stopped him.

"What are you doing?!" Geno demanded.

"Maybe it won't notice us..." Mallow quietly reasoned, trembling a bit.

Geno rolled his eyes and brushed past the boy, running at the cake.

"Zedd!?" Jason shouted over to him in surprise, taking a step forward and letting go of Kim.

"Oh, the irony! The brilliance! Why didn't I think of it!?" Zedd yelled to no one in particular as he continued his retreat, while Geno began shooting at the living cake.

"What...is going on...!?" Kimberly asked wide-eyed, looking to Jason.

Jason, instead of answering, drew his blade blaster and handed it Kimberly. The powerless Ranger just looked at the the weapon, then back to her friend.

"If Booster comes near you again, use it!" Jason ordered, forming the Power Sword in his hands.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem..." Kimberly said, looking over to Booster. The guy was busy playing with the organ, fascinated that every key he pressed made a different sound.

"Just wait here!" Jason quickly said.

"Where are you going!?" Kimberly asked as fast as she could, knowing Jason's combat ready attitude when she saw it.

"I gotta help Zedd!" Jason yelled over his shoulder as he took off running towards the scene of the battle.

"You've got to WHAT!?" Kimberly screamed after him, but he didn't even hear her.

"Look out, look out!!!" Jason shouted, taking a baseball stance with his sword as Zedd ran past.

Before he could swing, though, the cake slammed right into him, launching him backwards several feet and into a few more pews, snapping them in half on impact. Jason cursed and groaned as he stood up, and Mallow and Geno stepped up next to him.

"What's a cake weak to?" Geno asked, watching it resume it's chase of Lord Zedd around the sanctuary.

"Everything hates lightning!" Mallow reasoned. "Watch this!"

Mallow waved his hands and held them forwards, releasing a bolt of lightning right into the massive cake. To everyone's great surprise though, it bounced right off, flying back and hitting Geno straight in the chest, the impact sending him flying.

"Oh!" Jason yelled in surprise, stepping to the side a bit. "Man!"

"I'm alright!" Geno called from a pile of destroyed pews.

"Lightning's out!" Mallow quickly deduced. "Rain or wind?"

"Both!" Jason angrily decided, running forwards again.

As the room became filled with wind and water, the cake's assault slowed up considerably. Zedd took that moment and turned around, releasing a blast of lightning at it. Unfortunately, he learned the same lesson the others already had when the blast was reflected into his face, knocking him away. As that happened, though, Jason leaped down and swung his sword at the cake from above, lodging his blade deep into it. The cake actually let out a roar and spun around, with Jason barely holding on. Geno stepped up and opened fire with his finger guns, but the cake didn't seem to be phased by that at all. Zedd charged up and stabbed the bladed end of his staff into the cake, quickly ripping it back out while Jason got his blade out as well. Finally, with a scream of rage, Mallow charged up and swung his staff at the cake, and with an explosion of water the whole top half was blasted off, launching frosting and bits of the cake everywhere.

It was then that the wedding party entered the room, and saw the four of them covered in cake and frosting with their weapons all drawn.

"Umm..." Mallow quickly said, noticing the group.

"Don't judge me!" Zedd snapped in the direction of the crowd.

The bottom half of the cake suddenly came back to life, charging to the side and knocking Jason right over. The sight of the living cake instantly caused the whole wedding party to run right back out of the chapel in a panic. Meanwhile, Zedd went to chase the thing, but suddenly Booster landed on top of it, pinning it to the ground.

"Hey! Guys!" Booster shouted, looking around. "Wasn't there supposed to be cake?!"

"Sir..." Snifit One said as he walked up. "I believe there's a seventy percent chance the object you're standing on...is a cake."

"Oh, really?!" Booster said, looking down at it. "Looks ugly!"

"You should eat it, sir!" Snifit Two suggested as he approached.

"What? In one gulp!?" Booster said, stepping off of it.

"You know you want to!" Snifit Three said as he walked up too.

Snifit One and Snifit Two ran up and grabbed the giant cake by the sides, and it twitched as a result.

"Wait a minute!" Booster shouted. "Did that thing just move!?"

"Concentrate!" Snifit Three encouraged him.

"Here it comes...!" Snifit One shouted as they threw the cake right at Booster.

Booster opened his mouth as wide as he could and the cake landed in there. He brought his hands up and forced it in, quickly chewing and swallowing while everyone watched in complete shock. With a loud burp, Booster put on a big smile.

"Well guys, I guess we can call that a successful wedding!" Booster confidently decided, giving a nod. "Let's head home!"

The Snifits simply nodded and agreed, and the four of them left the chapel without any further incident...leaving the others to stand around in shock and awe over what had just transpired.

"We shall never again speak of this day," Zedd finally said, breaking the silence.

Kimberly dropped the blade blaster and ran forward to the group, but it disappeared before hitting the ground due to Jason demorphing. Meanwhile, Mallow summoned a short rain storm to wash away all the cake remains covering them.

"Yes, agreed," Geno said, shaking his cape out. "Now we can get back to our quest."

"What are you doing here, Zedd!?" Kimberly screamed, hiding behind Jason but poking her head out from over his shoulder. "You better back off!"

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself," Zedd grunted. "I've got much bigger fish to fry."

"Bigger fish to fry?" Kimberly slowly asked, wondering why they weren't actually fighting Zedd right now. "What's going on?"

"Kim, this is Mallow and Geno," Jason said, gesturing to each one of them. "And I know you're already familiar with Zedd."

"Pleased to meet ya!" Mallow cheerfully said.

"Geno, here, comes from Star Road, and he knows a way to defeat Smithy and his gang," Jason explained. "They're the goons that took over Zedd's castle and have been causing so much trouble."

"Star Road?" Kimberly asked. "What's Star Road?"

"You know, come to think of it, you still haven't given us a full explanation," Mallow realized, looking to Geno.

"In time. The story is a little hard to take in at once," Geno replied, crossing his arms.

"And...Zedd...?" Kimberly slowly asked, making sure she was still behind Jason. "What about you?"

"Fantastic question," Zedd replied, still frustrated about being in this situation.

"Zedd's army was wiped out. He's all that's left," Jason continued explaining. "Instead of getting in each other's ways...we've put our differences aside to work for a common goal."

"So we're...traveling with Lord Zedd?" Kimberly asked in total disbelief.

"Get used to it, sweetheart," Zedd snarled.

"What about the other Rangers and Zordon?" Kimberly asked, slowly moving out from behind Jason.

"I've lost contact with them entirely," Jason said, shaking his head. "We're on our own, but if we follow Geno's plan we should be alright."

"So the five of us against a world conquering army?" Kimberly slowly thought out loud. "I guess we've faced worse...but I don't have my morpher."

"We're going to need that," Jason said, looking down and thinking. "Where was it last?"

"Well, when I was captured it was taken by..." Kimberly backtracked aloud, trailing off and looking over to Zedd.

Jason looked over at the dark lord as well, followed by Geno and lastly Mallow. Zedd just scoffed.

"We're gonna need it, Zedd," Jason repeated.

"This goes against everything I stand for," Zedd grumbled, tossing the pink morpher to Jason, unable to force himself to directly hand it to it's proper Ranger.

Jason simply caught it with two hands and a big smile, then handed it to Kimberly. Kim in turn smiled and hooked it to the back of her pants, now ready to go.

"Well, we've wasted enough time," Geno said. "Let's get back to work. Let's ask around and see if a star piece landed anywhere near here."

"Alright!" Mallow cheerfully yelled, skipping out of the sanctuary, trailed by Geno slowly.

"...Idiot," Zedd mumbled, following them out.

Jason just laughed and started to follow them.

"Hey...Jason?" Kimberly suddenly asked from behind him, causing him to stop.

"Yea, Kim?" Jason asked, turning around.

Kimberly just looked at the ground and smiled, then looked back up. "Thanks."

Jason smiled in return. "Welcome back, Kim."

"I'm a little worried...but I know we can do it together," Kimberly said, nodding her head in confidence. "Right?"

"Right," Jason replied with a smile. "I'll take care of everything. Trust me."

Kimberly laughed as Jason offered out his arm, and she slid hers around his. The two of them then walked down the aisle and out of the chapel, smiling the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now! Please review!**


	23. Marrymore II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: This one's back up next! Like I always say, it may take awhile, but these stories will be finished.**

* * *

Jason shifted again for what felt like the hundredth time.

He figured he should have finally been able to sleep, now that Kimberly was safe and sound. All he had to worry about now was the long term, global goal. He'd gotten used to sleeping through those worries a long time ago, though. Still, as he shifted on the couch once again, all he could do was think of everything they'd gotten themselves into.

The team had decided to stay the night in Marrymore, and use tomorrow to resupply. Now that they weren't running all over the planet, they finally had time to breathe and regroup. The team was dispersed throughout the hotel, with Zedd having a room to himself, Mallow and Geno sharing another, and finally Jason and Kimberly sharing one. Geno didn't really need to sleep, instead preferring to meditate or stand guard throughout the night, but it was still decided to make Mallow's room his home base, since nothing could wake that kid up. However, as Jason shifted once again, he figured it might have been wiser to put the possessed doll with him.

"Jason?" Kimberly's voice called over from the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Kim? You awake?" Jason asked, knowing it was incredibly late.

"I am now," Kimberly said with an amused laugh.

"Sorry," Jason said, as he tried to get comfortable again. He knew she needed rest just as much, if not more than him.

Kimberly sat up in the bed, looking over to Jason and noticing that the couch was far too small for him.

"You're never going to get to sleep on that thing," Kimberly said, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You should have seen some of the things I've turned into beds out here," Jason replied, shifting to his side.

"Would you get up here on this bed? It's a queen size," Kimberly said with a hint of disbelief in her voice. "There's more than enough room for the both of us."

"That's alright," Jason said as he moved again, banging his knee on the armrest.

"Oh, come on," Kimberly said in disbelief.

Jason instantly stood up, carrying his blanket. He tossed it on the bed, and instantly slid under the sheets next to Kim.

"Well, that didn't take much," Kimberly laughed, snuggling up next to him.

"Once just 'cause it's polite," Jason laughed in return, wrapping an arm around her as they looked up at the ceiling.

A comfortable silence fell over them, then. This was their first real chance to sit down and just be near each other. It was a big relief for both of them to be able to spend some time with each other like this. They shared a special, close bond from all their years of knowing each other, and they both knew it was going to get them through this. The two of them simultaneously let out heavy sighs, then turned and looked to each other. They both laughed at that one for a minute, then looked back up to the ceiling.

"What do you think everyone's doing right now?" Kimberly wondered out loud, biting her lip.

"Worrying," Jason realized. "They have no idea what we're doing right now. That we're safe and together."

"We don't know that about them, either," Kimberly admitted. "There's no telling what Tommy's resorted to by now. It's been...how long?"

Jason groaned, thinking it over. "At least two weeks? Maybe three?"

"Wow," Kimberly softy whispered. What a wild ride it had been. "What do you think...everyone else is saying? Friends and family?"

"I don't know," Jason thought. "Maybe that we got abducted by Zedd's forces?"

"There's no monster attacks though," Kimberly realized, remembering the sleeping dark lord right down the hall. "Unless...is this Smithy guy attacking Earth, too?"

"I don't know," Jason repeated in a whisper, closing his eyes. Kimberly just gave him arm a rub, as a silent apology for overwhelming him like that.

This was more than they'd ever been through, forming a battle plan or just understanding what was going on was too difficult at the moment. He'd spent all of dinner briefing Kimberly on the whole situation...the star pieces, Smithy, that they were on another planet known as Aldar...it had helped bring her up to speed, and had been a good refresher for him, but it was just so overwhelming. Kimberly snuggled a little bit closer to him, holding him just a little tighter.

"It's good to have you back," Jason said, looking her in the eyes. "It's such a relief to know you're safe."

"Thank you, again," Kimberly said, smiling and meeting his gaze. "I wasn't really afraid of Booster, but I was afraid of what could be happening while I was stuck there. It was so relieving to see you in one piece."

Jason nodded. "Yea, I just couldn't sleep or focus until I knew you were alright."

"Well, that's you. Always the protector," Kimberly laughed. "Looking back, I wasn't the least bit surprised to see you storming into that room to rescue me."

"I'll bust all the heads I need to protect any of you guys," Jason said, smiling.

Another silence fell over them as they lay there in darkness. It was a nice feeling, to finally be able to relax, but the seriousness of the situation still couldn't escape their heads.

"Do you think we'll ever make it home?" Kimberly asked bluntly. "Is there...any known way?"

"Only by taking down that army, and then possibly Zedd," Jason realized. "That portal in his castle is the only ticket we know of back, and I'm expecting him to turn on us the second he gets his chance.

"Guess we just need to stay a step ahead of him," Kimberly decided. "This is just so weird, though."

"I know, I never thought I'd be working with Zedd, of all people," Jason said. "But we can use what he has to offer, and as long as we have this common ground, we'll be alright."

Kimberly sighed. Somehow, after gaining her freedom, she felt even more overwhelmed by this situation. Maybe it was just putting everything in perspective, but this really was a huge undertaking.

"You alright?" Jason asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Yea, I'm just..." Kimberly started, wondering how to word it. "This is a lot to take in all at once."

"It is, but we'll manage," Jason said confidently. "We can handle it."

"I sure hope so," Kimberly said, but she found herself relaxed by his words already. She snuggled up just a little bit tighter, and closed her eyes. "Good night, Jason."

Jason just closed his eyes as well, enjoying the moment while it was here. "Good night, Kim."

* * *

The next morning, it was already bright and cheery in the town of Marrymore. The people were cleaning up the damage from the day before, weddings were held at the chapel, and everything was back to normal, as if Booster had never arrived. Happy couples were all over the place as their friends and family members celebrated with them, children ran playfully through the yards, business owners cheerfully showed off their wares to all kinds of customers. It was a peaceful town where people from all over world could get to know each other and just relax.

It was disgusting, Lord Zedd thought to himself as he walked down the street. Just as he was looking for the smallest child to frighten, though, he noticed Geno walking down the street towards him. The two of them stopped, facing each other and looking around.

"We're heading out in one hour," Geno reported.

"Good. The sooner we leave this dump, the better," Zedd commented off hand.

Geno just smiled, and shook his head.

"What?" Zedd suddenly snapped, tightening his grip on his staff a little.

"Nothing it's just...you really don't remember me?" Geno asked.

"You are a wooden doll," Zedd said in a loud voice, and was prepared to go even louder.

"Oh, right," Geno remembered, embarrassed. "This is my temporary form. My real name is-"

"I don't care!" Zedd shouted, taking a step forwards. "And if you're referring to _those_ days, you had best forget them, because they're long over with. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Of course," Geno said patiently, trying to just appease him.

"Good!" Lord Zedd shouted as he quickly stomped off.

Geno just looked around, noticing the looks he was getting. They'd certainly made a scene, but that wasn't a big surprise with this group. He just shook his head and continued on his way.

* * *

It was a nice, Saturday afternoon back on Earth, but Zack Taylor hardly noticed. The Black Ranger was sitting on bench in the playground, looking at the ground. He couldn't get his mind off the situation that was happening, no matter how hard he tried.

He knew he had to be strong, though. Trini was worried sick, Billy was desperate to use his skills to find a solution, and Tommy was freaking out at not being able to get past the defenses at Zedd's moon base. Zack, in the meantime, was officially the commander of the Power Rangers, and had to hold everyone together as best he could. It sure was hard, though, with the two of them missing.

Jason, Zack, and Kimberly went further back than anyone else on the power team. In fact, the three of them had been friends as long as they could remember, having grown up on the same street. There wasn't a major moment in any of their lives that the others hadn't been around for, good or bad. Now two of them were lost on a distant world...and Zack was still here, helpless.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Trini taking a seat on the bench next to him, and had to smile.

"How's it going back at the command center?" Zack asked, giving her a light, one armed hug.

"Billy, Zordon, and Alpha are still doing everything they can," Trini said. "Tommy's still the same, but they all understand."

"Yea, it's rough for him, right now," Zack agreed, nodding his head.

"It's rough for you, too, even if you won't admit it," Trini said, looking him in the eyes.

Zack studied her for a second, then let out a laugh. Normally that would throw people off, but Trini didn't flinch at Zack's defense mechanism. She knew it too well. Zack stopped after a couple seconds, looking at her again.

"Zack, it's ok," Trini said, putting her hand back on his shoulder. "I know you're worried."

"We're all worried, Trini," Zack acknowledged. "We just need to keep our heads in the game to rescue them."

Trini just nodded.

"I mean, yea, being useless like this sucks," Zack admitted. "The moon base has never been an easy infiltration, thats why we played defense. But we just have to keep trying."

"I just know you, Zack," Trini said. "They're important to you. They're important to all of us, for sure, but there's a special connection you three have. I'm worried about you and Tommy, and while Tommy's easy to gauge, you always bottle things up."

Zack just shrugged and flashed his classic smile, standing up. Trini stood up right after him.

"Thanks, Tri," Zack said, smiling. "I do appreciate it, really."

"We're all here for you," Trini simply said, with her caring smile.

Zack had to hold in a laugh. While he was temporarily stepping into Jason's shoes as team leader, Trini seemed to be filling the void Kimberly had left. Funny how this circle of friends worked.

"Let's head back," Zack suggested. "See if we can help somehow."

Trini nodded in agreement, and the two friends went off to find a secure teleportation spot.

* * *

"And then I destroyed the Tyrannosaurus!" Zedd boasted. Mallow nodded, bored by this story, but far too terrified to admit it. "They sent the Dragonzord running in terror after that one! No idea how to face my power!"

Geno looked over to see Jason and Kimberly walking up. The three of them were gathered at the entrance to Marrymore, and had been waiting on these two to arrive before setting out.

"Oh look, they're here..." Mallow commented, hoping to draw Zedd's attention to them.

"Any luck?" Jason asked Geno, hoping he'd been able to find a lead on a Star Piece.

"Indeed," Geno said with a nod. "There are reports of one at the nearby Star Hill."

Zedd shook his head in disgust while Jason cocked an eyebrow.

"And yes, there is a connection," Geno acknowledged. "It may be a fitting time for me to explain more of my story."

"Think you owe us that," Jason agreed.

"For now, are we ready to be on the road?" Geno asked. "Do we have the appropriate supplies?"

"Enough to last us for awhile," Mallow said, patting the backpack.

"It's just..." Kimberly started, causing everyone to look at her. "...that's Lord Zedd."

"Get used to that, fast," Zedd reminded her. "Because you're taking orders from me, is that understood?"

"Hold it right there..." Jason said slowly, in disbelief. "Let's get one thing straight."

"I've conquered more galaxies than you have women," Zedd snapped, turning his attention to Jason. "I am the command here!"

"Bet I've beaten more of your monsters than you have galaxies," Jason replied, stepping forwards.

"Good, keep that mindset," Zedd encouraged him with a cackle. "Because when things go back to normal you're the first one I'm going to crush."

"I'm warning you, Zedd!" Jason yelled, now, taking another step.

"Do something, I dare you!" Zedd retaliated.

"That's enough!" Geno quickly yelled, breaking up the fight. "We are a team, regardless. We have to act like one."

Jason took a step back, staying near Kimberly. Zedd stepped back by Mallow, who silently but immediately shuffled away from him.

Geno just shook his head and started heading down the trail to Star Hill. Mallow quickly followed after him, and Zedd shot the two Rangers one last glare before following after them.

"Guess you were right," Jason said, crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Kimberly asked, looking to Jason with a bewildered glance.

"Not a glamorous life," Jason just replied, keeping his eyes on Zedd.

Kimberly just laughed at that, and started heading down the trail after the team. Jason shot one glance back at Marrymore, then shook his head and followed after his strange new team.

* * *

**A/N: An update sooner, this time! Leave a review, please!**


End file.
